Colocation
by Bouh18
Summary: Stiles et Rory Stilinsky sont bavards, têtus et énervants et en plus doté de pouvoir magique. Le problème pour Derek c'est qu'ils sont respectivement son petit ami et son colocataire. (suite d'OS se passant après Connaissance Commune, rating T pour être sur)
1. Sea, Sex and Stiles

Voila un petit OS pour le week-end, cela se passe après Connaissance Commune. Il est préférable de l'avoir lue avant mais si vous avez la flemme voici les détails important.

\- La famille de Derek et la mère de Stiles sont vivantes.

\- Stiles à un frère ainé, Rory, adjoint du sheriff et meilleurs ami de Derek, il vit d'ailleurs en colocation avec le loup.

\- Stiles, Claudia et Rory sont tous les trois des magiciens, ils sont donc doté de pouvoir.

Avec ça en tête je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Bien entendue Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, seul l'histoire, Rory et les fautes d'orthographes sont ma propriété. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour ces dernières.

* * *

**Sex, Sea and Stiles**

Stiles sentait le matelas du lit de Derek contre son dos alors que ce dernier était avachi sur lui. Le loup maintenait les mains de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main alors que l'autre tentait de passer sous le sweet de l'adolescent pour caresser la peau blanche de ses hanches. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient en retenant leur souffle, il ne voulait même pas se séparer même pour respirer.

Ils allaient enfin le faire pensa le plus jeune, cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que le magicien sortait avec le béta. Cinq mois que le plus vieux s'arrêtait avant de commencer à enlever leurs vêtements, sous prétexte que Stiles était encore mineur, un mineur qui pouvait lancer du feu de ses mains certes, mais un mineur quand même. Qui, qui plus est, avait deux représentants des forces de police dont un sheriff dans sa famille porche.

Donc oui, le loup avait voulu attendre les dix-huit ans de Stiles mais il avait craqué. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de son entêté de petit ami et de ses deux pervers de père et frère. Tout a commencé quand John avait invité Derek à regarder un match de basket à la télé et qu'alors que les deux hommes était passionné par le jeu, Stiles, Rory et leur mère était parti pour soi-disant les laisser entre beau-père et futur gendre, le loup s'était rendu compte que le sheriff avait fait plus d'une allusion douteuse sur sa relation avec Stiles.

D'accord le sheriff semblait être d'accord pour que la relation de son fils et Derek passe à l'étape suivante mais ça mettais mal à l'aise le loup. Heureusement pour lui il avait évité une discussion déplaisante car ils s'étaient rendu compte que si les autres Stilinsky n'étaient pas là c'est parce qu'ils étaient allées voir le match là où il était joué à l'autre bout du pays. En tout cas Derek avait retenu que le sheriff n'avait pas de problème avec le couple qu'il formait avec son fils.

Mais il restait Rory, bien que ce fût grâce à lui qu'il était avec Stiles, son meilleur amis pouvait se montrer protecteur avec son petit frère et puis surtout il dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Quelle idée de lui demander de cohabiter avec lui, pensait le loup à longueur de journée. Pourtant un jour Rory avait insonorisé toute les pièces du loft. Et il avait dit clairement qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que son meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air avec son petit frère, mais il ne tenait pas pour autant à entendre les gémissements de ce dernier.

Les deux représentants de l'ordre ayant implicitement ou non approuvé la relation de Derek et Stiles et surtout le passage à l'étape suivante, ce dernier avait doublé d'effort pour faire craquer son loup grincheux de petit ami. Donc voilà comment le loup s'était retrouvé avec les mains sous le sweet de Stiles, à tenter de réfléchir clairement pour enlever correctement le vêtement.

Une fois le sweet rouge échouer sur le sol avec tout ce qui avait dessous, Derek se releva pour se mettre lui aussi torse nu sous les yeux gourmant de son amant. Puis la bouche du loup descendit vers le cou du plus jeunes. Elles le mordillaient entre deux baisés sur la peau nacrée. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de libérer quelques gémissements alors que les mains du plus vieux descendirent vers son entre jambe.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente, pourtant il y en avait un grand nombre qui traversaient son esprit. Mais non il se focalisait sur ce qu'il ressentait, chaque baiser, chaque caresse de l'homme qui l'aimait. Derek était en train d'enlever le pantalon de son vis-à-vis quand la porte de sa chambre sortie de ses gonds et s'effondra sur le sol, stoppant net le couple dans leur activité.

Rory se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, pied nu simplement en T-shirt et jogging, mais complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, de grosses gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux, de ses doigts…

**Tire-toi**, lui hurla Derek vraiment pas heureux d'avoir été dérangé.

Mais Rory ne bougea pas d'un poil, il restait immobile. Il se demandant simplement comment se fait-il que le couple n'est encore rien remarqué.

**Tu m'as entendue, tire-toi,** lui hurla de nouveaux de Derek, **on ne veut pas de voyeur.**

Le frère ainé se ressaisit et esquissait un petit sourire moqueur, ils n'avaient vraiment pas remarqué.

**Et la baleine, elle est au courant,** dit-il.

Cette phrase fit stopper le couple, ils n'étaient plus en colère ni excité, le magicien parlait bien d'un mammifère marin.

**La bal…** voulu demander Stiles mais son frère ainé le coupant en pointant du doigt la fenêtre où un gros œil regardait à travers.

**Oh la vache**, lança le plus jeune en se rapprochant de la vitre avant de s'exclamer tout comptent, **je nous aie téléporté dans l'océan atlantique. C'est trop cool.**

Derek s'affalait sur le lit, super ce dit-il. Stiles était extatique, il avait enfin eu son sexe sans sexe, donc lui et Derek était fait l'un pour l'autre bien il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir. Par contre il était déçu que Rory les ait coupés dans leurs élans. Mais pourquoi son frère avait fait ça.

**En faites on est toujours à Beacon Hills c'est juste que les fenêtres communique maintenant avec l'océan.**

C'est à ce moment que Derek comprit pourquoi son meilleur ami était trempé de la tête aux pieds. On était en été il faisait chaud donc Rory dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Le loup s'esclaffa à l'idée que le magicien c'était pris des litres d'eau sur la tronche. Le regard de Stiles passa entre son frère honteux et son petit ami, il comprit et rejoignit Derek dans un rire général.

**Ne riez pas**, leur demanda Rory, les suppliants presque, **c'est vachement froid l'atlantique je vous signale.**

Mais Derek et Stiles n'arrêtaient pas de rire, le loup s'était levé et approcher de son amoureux pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses qui ne fit que décupler son rire. Rory leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à les laisser tranquille.

**Je vais dormir chez les parents,** leur dit-il, **vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos activités.**

Les tourtereaux se calmèrent et observèrent le frère ainé quitter la chambre.

**Ah et je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de la Raie-Manta qui squatte ma chambre,** hurla Rory du couloir faisant de nouveaux esclaffer le couple.

Alors qu'ils réussirent à se calmer de nouveaux, Stiles demanda ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Derek se plaça devant lui le regardant d'une façon que Stiles jugea de pervers.

**Ce qu'on fait**, répondit le loup, **tu fais apparaitre des rideaux…**

Derek attrapa les fesses de son amant le soulevant de toute sa force de loup-garou, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du plus vieux et fit pareil avec ses bras autour du cou.

**Et on reprend ce qu'on avait commencé,** termina le loup avant de prendre les lèvres du jeune magicien avec les siennes.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça à peut être donné envie à certain de lire Connaissance Commune.

Petit précision le sexe sans sexe, c'est quand les pouvoirs d'un magiciens influencé par toutes les sensation ressenti prennent le dessus, le couple finit par avoir un orgasme fulgurant sans avoir eu de rapport sexuel à proprement parler. Assez courant chez les couples de magiciens mais plutôt rare quand seul l'un des partenaire est un magiciens. On dit que c'est la preuve que le couple est fait pour être ensemble. J'espère que c'est claire.

Bon Week-End.


	2. Jalousie VS plan à trois

Pour bien commencé le week-end, voici un second OS pour Colocation, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Petites précision pour ceux qui n'on pas lut Connaissance Commune, Rory est adjoint du sheriff. Par contre pour un troisième OS vous aller devoir attendre un peu, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Et puis je me concentre sur d'autre fics à chapitre dont "Je haie les fées".

Allez bonne journée et bonne lecture bien entendue.

* * *

**Jalousie VS plan à trois**

Rory rentra vers 22 heures, la journée avait été surchargé mais pas intense, il ne s'était occuper que de délit mineur. Ça l'avait comme même bien éreinté, il était pressé de rentrer loft et de se jeter sur le canapé et paresser devant la télé. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il aperçue son petit frère qui semblait l'attendre assis juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, il sut qu'il devrait d'abord s'occuper d'un problème avant de pouvoir se reposer.

**Faites qu'il ait simplement oublié ses clés**, murmura-t-il en se garant.

Quand il approcha il put remarquer que Stiles ne portait pas de chaussure, pas bon signe. Et puis s'il avait simplement oublié ses clés du loft rien ne l'empêchait d'user de la magie pour ouvrir la porte. On était vendredi donc Stiles avait le droit de passé la nuit avec Derek. Non il y avait autre chose, peut-être que Derek l'avait foutu à la porte sans qu'il eut le temps de prendre ses affaires. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'un Stilinsky ça énerve facilement.

**Un problème petit frère ? **demanda Rory en guise de bonjour.

**Ah salut**, réagit Stiles, **c'était bien ta journée ?**

**Ne noie pas le poisson**, dit simple le grand frère en rentrant dans l'immeuble le plus jeune à sa suite.

**Il y eu un petit incident,** dit Stiles d'une voie légèrement honteuse.

Rory pouvait voir qu'il était stressé, quand il était nerveux Stiles se passait la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait se demanda Rory. Par contre il n'utilisa pas ces mots et ce ton pour questionner son frère.

**Domestique ? Magique ?**

**Le deuxième,** répondit honteux le plus jeune fils du sheriff.

**Explique-moi,** soupira l'ainé en montant l'escalier.

**Comme tu rentrais tard ce soir, on voulait en profiter pour…Tu sais**, expliqua le plus jeune en rougissant.

Oui, l'adjoint du sheriff voyait bien de quoi il voulait parler, d'ailleurs ça lui rappelait un détail.

**Ma fenêtre était bien fermée,** s'exclama-t-il en agrippant son frère, **Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver de nouveau avec une colonie de poisson dans mon tiroir à caleçon.**

**Non, tes affaires ont rien**, se dépêcha de la rassurer Stiles. **En faites j'ai …**

Cela faisait un mois que Stiles essayait de coucher avec Derek, mais à chaque fois sous l'intensité des sensations ressenties les pouvoirs magiques de Stiles prenaient le dessus. Même si au début l'adolescent était ravie de ça, au bout d'un mois sa commençait à agacer le loup grincheux qui lui servait de petit amis. Bien entendue il fallait que les loups garous est une libido surdéveloppé, heureusement ce n'était qu'a certaine période du mois.

Donc il avait demandé à son frère si il n'y avait pas un moyen d'éviter sa. Rory lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre, son corps allait s'habituer et s'adapter à la situation. Cependant Stiles n'avait pas voulu attendre et avait décidé de faire des recherches sur internet mais bien sûr avec le sujet il s'était vite retrouvé sur des sites porno gay et il fallait avouer qu'il s'était pris au jeu. Surtout quand il était tombé sur une certaine vidéo. Classique, la vidéo c'est juste qu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils montraient toutes les combinaisons possible. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui était revenu à l'esprit alors qu'il était au préliminaire avec Derek.

**Le mieux c'est que je te montre**, se repris Stiles.

Par télékinésie il fit coulisser la porte et tout de suite une voie forte se fit entendre.

**J'espère que tu à trouvé une solution,** s'exclama Derek en grognant.

Rory crue percevoir un écho pourtant le loft bien que spacieux n'avait jamais eu l'acoustique adéquate, il trouvait ça bizarre. Mais quand il rentra il comprit quand faites ce n'était pas étrange. Deux paires d'yeux le regarda et deux soupires sortir quand les Derek aperçurent leur meilleurs amis, qui n'allait surement pas oublier si vite cette affaire. Car oui il y avait deux Derek Hale parfaitement identique, debout immobile devant la baie vitré.

**Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?** demande Rory en se tournant vers Stiles.

**Ça se voie, non ?** répondit l'adolescent avec sa façon habituel.

Derek grogna et l'autre aussi avec une synchronisation parfaite. En voyant la mine alors pas du tout ravie des Derek, Stiles dégluti et s'approcha pour parler discrètement à son frère bien que les deux loups n'auraient aucun de mal à comprendre la discussion.

**Tu peux t'en occuper,** lui souffla-t-il, **un seul ça va, mais deux. Ils me font peur.**

**J'aurais pensé que ça t'aurait fait toute autre chose,** ricana Rory.

Les deux loups se raclèrent la gorge et levèrent les sourcils pour faire signe qu'ils attendaient.

**C'est qui le vrai ?** demanda Rory.

**Moi,** répondirent les deux Derek simultanément.

**Parfaite synchronisation,** prononça l'adjoint du sheriff en réfléchissant.

**Alors, c'est qui le vrai ?** lui demanda Stiles en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

Rory tourna autour des deux loups qui commençaient à grogner de façon constante.

**Les deux,** répondit simplement le magicien. **C'est deux Derek identique mais distincts.**

**Et ? **demanda les deux loups.

**Oh c'est simple,** réagit Rory en faisant apparaitre une dague dans sa main, **on en tue un et il disparaitra dans un éclat de lumière et l'énergie restante retourna à l'autre.**

**N'y pense même pas, **s'exclama les loups.

Le magiciens fit disparaitre la dague et fit un geste histoire de dire « c'est toi qui décide ».

**Il y a une autre solution ?** demanda Stiles.

**Pas la moindre idée,** répondit Rory en retournant auprès de son frère.

**On fait quoi alors ? **

**T'as pas une petite idée de ce que tu pourrais faire avec deux Derek**, dit l'ainé en sous entendant quelques pensées plutôt coquines.

**Ne commence pas**, lancèrent les deux loups.

Mais aucun des deux frères y firent attention.

**Au moins il me laissera plus seul parce qu'il a autre chose à faire**, dit le plus jeune.

**Ou se plaindre qu'il perd tu temps à s'occuper de mes corvées,** ajouta son frère.

Les deux Stilinsky continuèrent à dire toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire avec deux Derek en rigolant. Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas que ce dernier et son double s'était transformé et sortaient les crocs tellement il était nerveux.

**Tu t'occupes de Rory, je prends Stiles**, dirent les deux loups d'une même voie froide et rauque.

Stiles et Rory se stoppèrent à l'entente de ces mots, se retournant lentement vers les deux autres. Leur visage se crispèrent dans leurs regards croisèrent ceux des deux loups. Ils étaient allés trop loin. Mais bizarrement les deux loups détournèrent le regard pour se regarder l'un l'autre tout en grognant plus fortement.

**Pourquoi c'est toi qui s'occuperait de Stiles**, dirent-ils, **hors de question que tu le touche.**

Ils ouvrirent la gueule pour montrer leurs crocs, pour effrayer l'adversaire. Ce qui ne mena à rien vue que l'adversaire n'était nul autre qu'eux même. Ils finirent par se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Rory n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Derek était tellement accro à son petit frère qu'il était devenue jaloux de tout homme qui pouvait l'approcher y comprit lui-même.

**Tu comprends pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose**, lui dit Stiles en souriant.


	3. Le caleçon de superman

Voici un troisième OS pour Colocation, j'espère que ça vous plairais. Je sais j'avais dit que j'avais plus d'idées mais faut croire qu'il suffit de le dire pour en avoir. Et j'en est une autre pour la semaine prochaine.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Le caleçon de superman **

Derek descendit rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre le plus vite possible Rory, il ne tenait pas à que son petit ami le rattrape, heureusement il entendit le bruit d'une chute venant de sa chambre. Stiles s'était encore soit disant prit les pieds dans le tapis, bien que Derek n'ait pas de tapis. Ça lui donnait quelques précieuses secondes pour convaincre son meilleur ami de l'aider. Alors que le loup arriva au rez-de-chaussée du loft, il héla le magicien qu'il aperçue assit sur le canapé en train de potasser quelques sorts, son passe-temps préféré.

**Rory, il faut que tu me rendre un service sans poser de question.**

Le fils ainé du sheriff arrêta son activité en grognant, quand le loup faisait référence à une série télé c'était jamais bon signe. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que son ami était censé être dans sa chambre avec Stiles à faire ce que Rory ne voulait pas savoir, il y avait donc de grande chance que le service en question soit liée à son petit frère. Et vue l'exaspération que Rory pouvait voir dans l'aura du loup, quelque chose lui disait que ce s'était mal passé entre les deux tourtereaux.

**Ne compte pas sur moi, j'ai dit que je ne prendrais jamais partie entre toi et Stiles,** répondit l'adjoint du sheriff en se remettant à sa lecture.

Le loup s'approcha du canapé, s'approchant de Rory, si bien qu'il pouvait lire pardessus son épaule.

**J'ai souvenir d'une fois à New York où j'ai dut me faire passer pour un agent du FBI,** lui dit Derek presque à l'oreille.

Rory baissa son livre et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

**Je t'ai jamais dit de ne pas poser de question, c'est juste toi qui n'a pas profité de l'occasion. En tout cas maintenant c'est trop tard.**

Derek se releva.

**J'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur ton père et lui demander**, dit le loup en s'éloignant.

Rory laissa choir son livre sur la table et soupira le loup l'avait eu.

**Bien je dois faire quoi ?** demanda Rory.

Alors que Derek allait lui expliquer, ils purent entendre le plus jeune hurler le prénom du loup. Stiles descendit l'escalier rapidement en tenant un morceau de tissus chiffonné. Stiles devais avoir utilisé la thaumaturgie pour se guérir des blessures causé par sa maladresse, mais ça avait pris du temps, surtout que ça demandait beaucoup de concentration, ce qui n'était pas le propre de Stiles. Ce qui avait permis à Derek de prendre de l'avance sur le plus jeune, mais heureusement pour ce dernier le loup n'en avait pas profité pour décamper au plus vite. Donc le lycéen serait libre de lui en faire baver et croyez-le il n'allait pas se priver.

**Derek, tu te fous de moi,** s'exclama-t-il en tendant le bout de tissu qui se révélait être un caleçon long avec des carreaux de couleur genre chemise de bucheron. **J'ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires.**

Rory se tourna sur un pied pour faire face au loup, la bouche grande ouverte. Non il n'avait pas osé faire ça, pensa le magicien. Derek n'avait comme même pas trompé son petit frère. Et il voulait qu'il l'aide en lui donnant un alibi. Mais il se prenait pour qui le grand méchant loup. C'est la famille avant les potes, point barre, le loup n'avait qu'à se faire voir avec son service sans poser de question.

Pourtant l'adjoint du sheriff trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'adultère n'était pas du tout le genre de Derek. Et puis Rory ne voyait aucune once de culpabilité dans l'aura du loup. Alors soit il ne connaissait absolument pas son meilleur ami, soit il lui manquait quelques informations capitaux.

Mais aucun des deux autres ne faisaient attention à Rory, ils étaient trop occupés à se lancer dans une guerre de regard. Le plus jeune tenait toujours le caleçon devant lui.

**Tu te fous vraiment de moi,** reprit le second fils du sheriff. **Tu passes ton temps à te moqué de mes caleçons DC Comics, disant que ça me donne l'aire d'un vieux pépère qui vit encore chez sa mère. Et qu'est-ce que je trouve dans ta commande une demi-douzaine de caleçons avec des carreaux. Des carreaux, Derek. Et puis cette couleur c'est quoi caca-d'oies ? non mais comment quelqu'un peut porter des trucs avec cette couleur.**

Stiles s'était lancé et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Derek avait beau grogner et grogner son petit ami ne cessait pas de babiller et babiller encore. Le loup était en colère contre le jeune magicien pourquoi avait-il fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il n'avait pas à savoir que Derek aimait à certaine occasion, quand il était seul, se prélasser et paresser en calçons sur le canapé. C'était plus agréable qu'un boxer qui collait au corps. Mais le loup ne voulais pas que ça se sache, comme l'aurait dit un des deux fils Stilinsky, un mythe s'effondre.

A côté d'eux, Rory s'esclaffa de rire avant de s'excuser bien qu'il se remit à rire la seconde d'après. Mais il ne rirait pas seulement des tourtereaux mais aussi de lui-même. Le magicien savait que son meilleurs ami prélassait en caleçons immonde quand il se croyait seul, on ne peut rien caché à un Stilinsky. Mais ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête, son instinct de grand frère ayant réagi immédiatement.

Derek lui lança un regard, lui disant, non ordonnant de le sortir de là ou que si non un certain sheriff alors apprendre quelque chose à propos d'une usurpation d'identité d'un agent d'une agence gouvernemental. Rory soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. Crispé il se passait une main dans ses cheveux et claqua des doigts discrètement. Les carreaux devinrent des illustrations de Superman dans le style BD. Sans que Stiles qui fixait toujours l'abruti qui lui servait de petit ami, ne l'aperçoit.

**Ce n'est pas le calçons en éditions illimité de superman pour la sortie de Man of Steel que t'arraché à un employé lors du comics-com de San Diego,** articula un Rory honteux de faire ça à son petit frère.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le bout de tissu, qui n'était plus le caleçon qu'il avait pris dans le tiroir de Derek.

**Attends, tu la changé, pourquoi ta fait ça,** s'exclama Stiles.

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, depuis le début tu nous mets ton caleçon devant le nez. N'est-ce pas Derek.**

Le loup acquiesça les bras croisé, il avait un chouia honte de ce qu'il faisait à son amoureux mais sa fierté était en jeux.

**T'as osé,** s'offusqua Stiles en haussant encore un peu plus le ton, **T'as osé retourner mon propre frères contre moi**, puis se tourna vers ce dernier.** Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi, il te fait chanter, il te menace. Mais t'es un agent des force de l'ordre ne te laisse pas faire, merde.**

**Mais non, t'as vue ce que tu voulais voire,** dit Rory qui s'enfonçait encore plus dans le mensonge. **Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu as crue voire Anne Hathaway à l'aéroport.**

**Je maintiens que c'était elle. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet**, se reprit Stiles.

**Elle était blonde,** s'exclama l'adjoint du sheriff, **cette femme était blonde.**

**Tu sais quoi va te faire voir, faux frère**, puis se tourna vers son petit ami de la colère dans le regard. **Quand à toi profite bien de tes caleçons de bucherons parce que ce sera les seuls que tu toucheras avant un bon moment.**

Sur ceux l'adolescent remonta l'escalier en colimaçon en frappant bien fort chaque marche. Rory tourna le dos à l'escalier pour aller à la cuisine. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir.

**Toi et ta fierté mal placé**, dit-il en passant près du loup, **inutile de dire que tu vas le payer très cher de sa part comme de la mienne.**

Derek soupira pourquoi il trainait toujours avec les deux fils Stilinsky.

**Une dernière chose,** dit-Stiles qui était visiblement redescendu.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir ce que leur voulais le plus jeune. Mais à peine son petit frère dans son champ vision, Rory se retourna de nouveau aussi vite qu'il le put en lâchant un « putain de merde ».

**Stiles, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé tes couches une ou deux fois quand tu étais bébé, que j'accepte de te voir dans cette tenue.**

Car oui, Stiles ne portait que seulement le désormais fameux caleçons superman, les mains derrière le dos, il laissait tout voir. De ses muscles légèrement dessiné à la forme entre ses chambres que le bout de tissu avait du mal à cacher. Le jeune magicien lança un sourire qui fait craindre le pire à Derek.

**Si ceci,** dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son caleçon,** est un modèle limité que j'ai eu du mal à avoir. Vous pouvez me dire comme ça ce fait que je l'ai en double.**

Sur ceux il montra un second caleçon superman qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. Rory que la curiosité l'avait poussé à faire face à son petit frère, jura entre ses dents. Il aurait dut se douter que Stiles n'aurait pas laissé tomber si facilement. Et vue la rapidité avec laquelle il avait agi, il devait probablement déjà le porter avant. A cette contestation Rory soupira.

**Je laisse tomber, parle à papa si ça te chante mais tu lui explique**, dit-il au loup en pointant son frère.

**Après**, répondit d'une voie roque un Derek dont le regard n'avait pas dévié de son sexy de petit ami depuis que ce dernier était redescendu.

**Après quoi ?** demandèrent les deux frères.

Pour répondre Derek fonça sur Stiles l'attrapa le mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors que le plus jeune lui hurlait qu'il avait interdictions de toucher à ses sous-vêtements. Mais il semblerait que l'entrain du loup le fit changer d'avis, vu qu'il dit quelques secondes plus tard.

**D'accord, mais je veux te voir avec un de ses caleçons de bucherons avant.**

Rory sourit et allait reprendre son étude des différents sorts qui l'intéressait. Sauf qu'une minutes à peine Stiles s'exclama si fort que si ils avaient des voisins, ils auraient appelé les flics. Et ces quelques mots décidèrent le magicien à ficher le camp le plus rapidement possible.

**Putain, ça te rend encore plus bandant.**


	4. Fan indestrucible

**Fan indestructible.**

Derek soupira ça faisait une heure qu'il surfait sur internet pour une idée de cadeaux mais il faisait choux blanc. Il aurait du profiter de ce dimanche pour sortir prendre l'air mais hier soir il avait été de garde à la caserne et une soirée étudiante avait dégénéré et il a fallu plus de deux heures pour tout remettre en ordre. Et puis de toute façon il était temps qui s'occupe de cette histoire.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Erwan, un de ses amis de New-York, l'avait choisi comme parrain de son futur enfant. Il était comme plus proche de Rory que du loup, d'ailleurs le magicien avait été le premier surpris qu'Erwan demande à Derek plutôt qu'à lui. Aucun des deux ne comprenait son choix quoique le loup pensait que le faite que Rory est couché avec Charlotte, la futur maman, est pesé dans la balance. Même si les futurs parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque.

Mais le loup aurait préféré qu'ils choisissent comme même son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faillait offrir un bébé. Lui et les bébés ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Le loup soupira de nouveaux, se replaçant sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. En faites il se trouvait sur les jambes de Stiles mais comme ces dernières se trouvaient sur les genoux du loup c'était plus ou moins la même chose. L'adolescent était en train de lire attentivement un comics, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur soit dit en passant, dans sa seconde position préféré. La première étant quand il était contre les abdos de son amoureux.

**Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider**, dit Stiles toujours le nez plongé dans sa BD.

Derek craignait que les idées de son petit ami soit un peu trop farfelue pour lui ou pour toute personne un tant soit peu normal. Mais bon, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée.

**Au point où j'en suis,** déclara le loup.

**T'as pensé à un body-costume**, dit le plus jeune en souriant.

Le loup le regarda, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé.

**Tu sais ce genre de mini-uniforme pour bébé, tu pourrais en prendre un, version pompier.**

**Erwan est barman et moi je suis secouriste je te rappelle.**

**Ok et il est comment cet Erwan.**

**Pile le type de Derek**, répondit Rory installé plus loin sur la table à taper les rapports que son père avait exigé pour demain.

**C'est juste un geek et il est hétéro**, ajouta le loup qui voyait que son petit ami était perplexe.

Le loup ne voulait pas que le jeune magicien pense qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Erwan. A part le fils Stilinsky il n'y avait eu que Paige et Kate, avec qui ce s'était mal terminé et puis Alexander qui était, il faut le reconnaitre, qu'un substitue à Stiles.

**Alors prend le style superhéros.**

**Tu crois vraiment qu'ils le font, avec la couche pardessus le pantalon, la cape et les bottes.**

**Pas de cape, **dit le plus jeune.

**Stiles**, lança le loup en souriant, **Tout les superhéros ont une cape, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, tu lis Batman.**

Derek avait posé l'ordinateur sur le côté et s'était mis à caresser les jambes de son petit ami, parce que ce dernier n'avait pas levé ses yeux de sa lecture depuis le début de la conversation. Et ça, ça énervait Derek. Cependant les yeux du lycéen dépassèrent un peu du comics et il d'une voie qui sous entendait qu'il en savait bien plus que le loup.

**Est-ce que tu te souviens de Gilbert L'éclair.**

Le loup le regarda surpris, c'était qui lui.

**Bogosse, maitre des tempêtes, sympa, gentil avec les enfants.**

Le loup avait peur de comprendre, son petit ami n'était pas en train de parler d'un film. Soudainement Stiles se leva du canapé et échappa aux mains du loup, pour se mettre debout et se lancer dans un monologue qui fit grogner le loup. Comme si on pouvait attendre une autre réaction de sa part.

**15 novembre 1958, tout allait bien un sauvetage de plus, quand sa cape s'accrocha à un missile.**

Alors que Rory riait discrètement, Derek grogna, croisant ses bras et levant un sourcil pour signifier à Stiles de s'arrêter. Inutile de préciser que c'était complètement inefficace, il aurait pu au moins essayer de parler de vive voix.

**Stratogirl, 23 avril 57, cape prise dans un réacteur d'avion.**

**Stiles, **tenta enfin le loup alors que l'adolescent gesticulait dans tous les sens.

**Métaman ascenseur mortelle, Ultraman décollage tragique, Splashman aspiro-vortex. Pas De Capes, **termina l'adolescent en rapprochant son visage de celui de son petit ami

Derek se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'esclaffa devant les pitreries de son petit frère.

**Tu ne peux pas le calmer, **lui dit le loup.

**Je ne prends pas partie je vous l'ai déjà dit, **expliqua l'adjoint du sheriff.

En réalité il s'amusait grandement de la scène et il voulait voir si Stiles allais l'empirer. Il le savait tout à fait capable. Ce dernier s'affala à côté de son amoureux et fit apparaitre par magie l'exacte réplique du costume de Jack-Jack dans le film qui lévitait au milieu du salon en tournoyant.

**Tiens, ça devrais faire l'affaire.**

**Très drôle**, dit le loup en colère mais qui tentait de se calmer, **ça va leur plaire du pense**, termina le loup.

Rory grimaça, si le Derek voulait en terminer là, il n'aurait jamais dû demander ça.

**Je l'ai élargie au gambette pour sa liberté de mouvement,** se lança simplement le lycéen, **et pour sa peau sensible j'ai pris un tissu adapté.**

Oh non pensa le loup quand il comprit ce que faisait le jeune magicien. Tout à coup, la tenue prit feu

**capable de résister à une température de plus de mille degrés. **

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi il sortait avec lui. Ah oui parce qu'il est éperdument amoureux et il pouvait passer outre ce moment embarrassant, bien que ça se révélait particulièrement difficile. Les flammes disparurent remplacer par le crépitement de mitraillette et les éclats des balles qui ricochaient sur le body.

**Totalement à l'épreuve des balles et lavable en machine, Darling, c'est une nouveauté.**

Le loup soupira qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse avec ça. Cependant il n'aurait pas dû le dire à voie hautes.

**Tu trouveras bien quelque chose, Darling, il vaut mieux qu'il soit préparé**, répondit l'adolescent avant d'ajouter. **Ne connaissant pas ces pouvoirs, j'ai fait le minimum syndical.**

**Ses parents sont humain, il n'aura pas de pouvoir**, s'exclama le loup en haussant le ton, tout ça commençait à l'énerver vraiment.

**Ah non, **dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules**, au moins il ne sera bien fringué. **

Le loup soupira, encore, si en plus il entra dans son jeu. Et Rory qui n'arrêta pas de rire, là il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

**Je sors, je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé.**

Alors qui il fit coulisser la porte pour sortir Stiles lui dit une dernière chose, sous le rire incontrôlable de son grand frère.

**Rappelle-moi dès ton retour, Darling, j'adore tes visites.**

Après quelques minutes Rory finit par se calmer, alors que son petit frère se mettait à paniquer, il se rendait compte qu'il était peut être allé trop loin avec son petit ami. Le problème c'est qu'il pouvait lui arriver d'exagérer surtout dans des moments de panique. Le jeune magicien pensait que ça avait été la goutte d'eaux qui faisait déborder le vase, Derek devait en avoir marre, dès qu'il rentra il le quitterait. Stiles en était intimement persuader.

**Il va me quitter et tu vas devoir choisir entre lui et moi.**

Et en plus il allait détruire l'amitié de Rory avec Derek, il était vraiment un type ingrat. Son frère levait les yeux au ciel, il ne comprendrait jamais comment son petit frère pouvait arriver à ce genre d'idée. Derek n'allait jamais le quitter, en tout cas pas pour un truc comme ça. Depuis le temps que Rory trainait avec Derek, ce dernier s'était habitué à la personnalité extravertie des Stilinsky.

**Qu'est-ce que je vais faire**, se lamenta Stiles.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes,** réagi soudainement Rory, **c'est lamentable.**

Brusquement Rory disparue de sa chaise et apparue devant son petit frère.

**Tu es Stiles Stlinsky, ce n'est pas vrai, mais tu vas te secouer,** dit-il en frappant l'arrière du crâne du lycéen qui s'offusquait. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tu te poses la question. Tu vas lui prouver que tu n'as pas oublié Monsieur Hales et en profiter pour lui rappeler qui tu es**.

Rory se mit à s'éloigner, alors que sa devait aider Stiles à se ressaisir, ça ne faisait que le stresser encore plus. Si c'était comme ça que Derek s'était senti quand il s'était foutu de lui, alors là oui, le loup allait le quitter.

**Tu sais où il se trouve, et bien vas-y, attaque toi au problème, bat-toi, gagne,** Termina Rory en levant les bras devant son frère qui lui levait les yeux au ciel.

Et bien, pensa Rory, il n'est pas le petit ami de Derek pour rien.

**Quoi, moi aussi j'aime ce film,** soupira l'adjoint du sheriff.** Met une de ces tenue moulante il te pardonnera en deux secondes, **termina Rory en retournant s'occuper de ses rapports qu'il dut terminer chez son père parce que son conseil avait un peu trop bien marché.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je précise que bien entendue le film les indestructible et donc les réplique d'Edna Mode que j'ai emprunté, ne m'appartient pas. Tout comme Teen Wolf cela va sans dire.

Bonne week et a lundi, par contre le chapitre ne sera publier que dans l'après-midi, parce que je commence à 6h et que pour une fois je ne vais pas me réveiller deux heure avant d'aller bosser, histoires de faire toute mes heure de sommeil.

PS: si ça peut vous rassurer le prochain OS de Colocation est déjà écrit.


	5. Les regrets de Rory

Voici le OS le plus long que j'ai écrit pour Colocation (pour l'instant) et cependant c'est celui où Stiles et Derek apparaissent le moins (désolé). Mais j'espère que ça vas vous plaire quand même.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

* * *

**Les regrets de Rory**

Rory Stilinsky avait pour philosophie de vie « ne jamais avoir de regret » depuis qu'il était tout petit. Ça avait eu des conséquences positif, développé une grande soif de connaissance par exemple, comme des conséquences négatif et plutôt néfaste, faire les conneries les plus imaginables en était un parfait exemple. L'adjoint du sheriff avançait dans sa vie en suivant ce credo, si bien qu'il ne se disait presque jamais, il n'était pas infaillible, « j'aurais dû faire ça avant que ». Par contre ces dernier temps il avait un tout autre genre de regret. Du genre « pourquoi j'ai fait ça » et ce regret il l'avait tout le temps.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu, d'aider son petit frère et son meilleur ami à se mettre ensemble. Non, en faites son regret c'était d'avoir dit oui quand le loup lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui. Même si les chambres étaient insonorisées, le couple avait la fâcheuse tendance, bien que indirectement, à lui dévoiler leur vie sexuelle.

Le pire c'était qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de dévoiler seulement leur vie sexuelle, car sans le savoir le loup et l'adolescent mettait Rory en positions de découvrir la vie « cachée » de ses parents. En même temps, maintenant qu'il vivait avec Derek et que Stiles passait tout son temps avec eux, John et Claudia Stilinsky avait du temps libre pour s'occuper de leur propre plaisir. Malheureusement Rory en était souvent témoin, alors qu'il hésita à entrer dans le loft se demandant à quoi il aurait droit de la part de Stiles et Derek. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé avec ses parents à chaque fois que le jeune couple l'obligeait à retourner dormir dans son ancienne chambres.

Il a eu le soir de ce qu'il appelait la grande « inondation », quand il s'était retrouvé tremper de la tête au pied, à cause de « la première fois » du jeune couple. Ce soir-là, il avait décidé d'aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre avant que Stiles et Derek ne remette le couvert. Il avait voulu faire vite, il s'était donc téléporter dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, il avait envie d'un casse-croute avant de prendre une douche. Et rien ne vaut une bonne glace avec de la chantilly, problème il n'y en avait plus dans le frigo, c'est bizarre il y en avait toujours d'habitude.

Mais Rory n'eut pas le temps de résoudre ce mystère son père déboula dans la cuisine et se figea en apercevant son fils ainé.

**Rory ?** fit le shérif en sursautant.

Le magicien se tourna vers son père. Et bien maintenant il savait où était passé la chantilly à en croire les restes sur le torse poilu de son père. Heureusement pour lui, le sheriff avait eu la décence de descendre en caleçons. Par contre les rangers qu'il avait aux pieds, sa chemise de sheriff complètement ouverte et le faites qu'il portait toujours sa ceinture de fonction, celle où on range la matraque les menottes et tout le tralala du même genre. Mettaient de sacré image dans la tête du premier fils des Stilinsky.

Les deux hommes entendirent le bruit d'une chute à l'étage, quelque seconde plus tard Claudia débarqua dans la cuisine en nouant sa robe de chambre pour cacher la lingerie qu'elle portait.

**Rory, un problème ?** demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être naturel, **pourquoi t'es trempé ?**

**Vous ne voulez pas savoir,** répondit-il.

Son père croisa les bras, qu'est-ce que son fils avait bien put faire et il avait intérêt d'avouer, mais Rory ne lâcha rien.

**Comme je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi c'est papa qui à la chantilly sur le torse alors que c'était maman qui était attaché avec des menottes.**

Les deux parents restèrent sans voie, Claudia baissait la tête vers ses pieds alors que son mari tentait de refermer sa chemise, malheureusement il manquait plusieurs boutons. Elle avait été surprise quand John avait hurlé le nom de leur fils et elle avait brisé ses liens mais avait oublié d'enlever les anneaux autour de ses jambes. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité dans la famille.

**Deuxième round,** dit-elle, **ton père était partie chercher la crème glacé.**

Rory regarda avec dégout le pot froid entre ses mains.

**Je ne voulais pas savoir**, se lamenta-t-il en posant la glace sur la table.

Il sortit de la cuisine et pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

**Qu'est-ce vous avez tous, c'est pourtant pas la pleine lune, **lâcha le jeune homme en montant les marches.

Les parents restèrent immobiles et sans voie dans la cuisine, eux qui pensaient pouvoir assouvir leur fantasme.

**Vous pouvez reprendre**, hurla Rory de sa chambre, **ma fenêtre est bien fermer.**

Il y avait eu aussi cette fois où en pleine action Stiles avait dédoublé Derek. Par chance pour le mental de Rory, ça n'avait pas aboutie à un plan à trois mais à un simple règlement de compte entre les deux Derek. Malheureusement pour le corps du fils ainé Stilinsky, il avait eu la bonne idée de filmer la scène avec son portable. Sans s'en rendre compte l'adjoint du sheriff se retrouva attaqué par les deux loups, qui manifestement n'appréciaient pas d'être filmé. Et ils n'étaient pas allés de main morte, rien de particulièrement grave c'était comme même leur meilleur ami, mais il a comme même fallu que Stiles intervienne.

Le problème c'est que la seul solution que le lycéen avait trouvé consistait à se débouler lui-même, les Derek avait lâché Rory pour se jeter littéralement sur les Stiles, et les punir de les avoir mis dans cette situation, d'une façon qui faisait douter qu'ils connaissent la réel définition du mot punition. Rory avait aussitôt disparue pour éviter dans voir trop. Il avait pris la précaution d'apparaitre devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de ses parents, on ne sait jamais.

**C'est moi, je sais qu'il est tard, mais vous pouvez vous habiller si jamais vous sortez de la chambre.**

**Rory ?** réagi sa mère, **je croyais que tu n'habitais plus ici.**

La voie venait du salon, faites qu'ils soient habillés supplia le jeune homme dans sa tête. Quand il entra dans la pièce il put constater que c'était bien le cas. A son entrée, madame et monsieur Stilinsky quittèrent le film du regard pour observer le film. Heureusement que cette fois-ci il avait juste interrompue une soirée film romantique et pop-corn, sans matière grasse bien entendue la maitresse de maison y avait tenue.

**C'était quoi, cette fois-ci ? l'océan indien ? **demanda son père.

**Dédoublement**, répondit son fils**.**

**Lequel ? **demanda Claudia.

**Les deux,** répondit Rory prés à monter dans son ancienne chambre, il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

John grimaça en se demandant à quel moment son fils ainé était parti, alors que sa femme avait quelque question qui demandait des réponses.

**Il est où l'intérêt, ils le font tous les quatre ensemble ou chacun de leur côté deux par deux ?**

**Maman** ! s'exclama Rory.

Il n'en revenait pas elle était en train de demandé des détails sur la vie sexuelle de son plus jeune fils, quelle mère voulait savoir ça. Quant à John et bien il était aussi surpris que son fils et observait sa femme en espérant qu'elle avait une bonne explication.

**Quoi ?** **je m'intéresse juste à la vie de mon fils.**

**C'est juste que Derek est jaloux de lui-même quand ça concerne Stiles.**

Sa mère devina comme ça avait dut se passer.

**Heureusement ton père n'avait pas ce problème**, dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du sheriff.

**Claudia,** s'exclama ce dernier.

Rory avait la bouche grande ouverte, il avait tendance à oublier que comme Stiles sa mère n'avait pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

**Oh, t'inquiète**, tenta Claudia pour le rassuré, **On ne fait plus ça depuis plusieurs années, en faites depuis qu'Emily nous a surpris tous les trois.**

Imaginer la tête de sa grand-mère face à cette situation, n'aida pas Rory à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

**D'ailleurs pourquoi elle était rentrée dans la chambre déjà ?** demanda Claudia.

**C'était l'heure de donner le sein à Rory,** répondit son mari avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait peut-être pas du.

Rory faisait une sacré grimace, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas assisté à ça quand il était petit. Heureusement il semblerait qu'il n'eut pas de séquelle.

**Ah c'est vrai, c'est depuis cette histoire qu'il n'aime plus le lait.**

Bien entendue quelques jours plus tard, Rory retourna chez ses parents parce que Stiles avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre en caleçon devant le loup.

**Devinez qui c'est ? **hurla-t-il en refermant la porte une fois entré.

**J'ai bien faites de préparer du pop-corn pour deux, **lâcha son père qui devait être dans le salon.

**Tu prépares toujours du pop-corn pour deux ça équivaut à une portion pour toi, **répondit son fils en jetant sur le canapé, **maman n'est pas là.**

**J'ai utilisé deux litres d'huile pour les faires**, dit-il en prenant une poigné**, bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas là.**

**Alors pourquoi t'es nerveux ?**

Rory avait bien vue que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son sheriff de père, celui-ci était crispé sa main droite agrippait fortement l'accoudoir, les ongles à la limite de percer le cuire. Quant à l'autre main elle était utilisé pour s'empiffrer sauf qu'il semblait être incapable de fermer la bouche complètement comme si une force ou plutôt une sensation le forçait à la garder ouvert.

**On est … en train de perdre, **dit-il difficilement.

Rory regarda l'écran, où on pouvait apercevoir le match que son père avait probablement enregistré.

**Depuis quand t'es pour Chicago, je te croyais pour New-York. Et ils sont en train de faire un massacre chez les ours.**

Super se dit Rory, maintenant John avait une jambe qui tremblait de nervosité. L'adjoint du sheriff soupira avant de dire quelques mots que le sheriff ne comprit pas sur le coup.

**Telle mère, tel fils.**

Le sheriff regarda son fils, les yeux grands ouverts, ses fils ne pouvaient pas parler de façon claire au moins une fois dans leur vie.

**Je dis ça, parce que Stiles est fan de superhéros et que maman se la joue femme invisible,** ajouta Rory en se levant et prenant la direction de l'étages.

**Quoi ?** sursauta son père.

Le sheriff avait voulu se levé, mais bizarrement il se rassit.

**Bon, je vais vous laisser reprendre votre activé et aller prendre un bain, parce voir Stiles avec un caleçon qui ne dissimule pas ses formes et toi la braguette ouverte, ton truc qui … sous les … de maman, pendant la même journée, c'est trop. J'ai besoin de décompresser.**

D'habitude Rory arrivait à dire ce genre de trucs mais là, il s'agissait de ses parents. Son père réagit immédiatement et tenta de refermer sa braguette, mais une voie féminine sortie de nulle part l'en empêcha.

**Ne referme pas**, s'exclama une Claudia invisible qui devait être à genoux devant son mari, **Si tu veux il a du bain moussant sous le lavabo**, **mon chéri,** dit-elle à son fils qui montait l'escalier en prenant bien soin de pas regarder ce qui pouvait se passer dans le salon.

Quand Stiles avait dû se faire pardonner son incroyable fanatisme pour le film « Les indestructibles », Rory n'était pas, pour une fois, tombé sur ses parents dans une position dérangeants quand il du retourner chez eux pour terminer ses rapports. Les deux autres étant tout simplement de sortie, c'est eux qui furent surprit d'apercevoir leur fils ainé travaillé sur son ordinateur portable dans la salle a mangé.

**Avant que tu te plaignes que je passe plus temps ici depuis que j'y habitude plus**, dit le jeune homme à son père sans lever les yeux de son écran, **sache que c'est ta faute, tu veux mes rapports pour demain et le couple d'abruti m'empêche de travailler.**

**Oh, mais on se plaint pas mon chéri**, lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant, **d'ailleurs on voulait te parler, n'est-ce pas mon chéri, **termina-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

John se contenta de ne faire qu'un signe de tête pour lui dire de commencer, Rory qui les avait aperçue brièvement paniqua en voyant leur tête, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Mais avant que sa mère commence à parler, il se remit à travailler sur l'ordinateur.

**Mercredi soir, on a invité Talia et Laura à diner, tu pourrais y être ? **commença à dire Claudia nerveusement. **Laura sort d'une rupture difficile à ce qu'il parait. Et puis vous vous étais toujours bien entendue tous les deux. Pas au tant qu'avec Derek mais il est avec Stiles maintenant.**

Rory beuga à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, sa mère n'essaya comme même pas de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était en train de faire.

**Attendez,** dit-il fortement, **vous n'essaya comme même pas de me caser avec la sœur de Derek.**

Claudia inspira fortement, tourna la tête vers le sheriff qui semblait vouloir la laisser se débrouiller seule.

**Tu vois,** reprit Claudia difficilement, **maintenant que t'as déménagé et que Stiles passe presque tout son temps avec Derek. Ton père et moi on pensait retrouver notre vie sexuelle d'avant votre naissance. Sauf qu'à cause de la vie sexuelle de Stiles t'es un peu dans nos pattes. On pense juste que si t'avait une vie sexuelle tout le monde serait content, on veut juste t'aider.**

Rory avait la bouche grande ouverte incapable de la refermer.

**J'ai une vie sexuelle,** commença Rory en regrettant toute suite ses paroles, **et ne dit plus jamais ses deux mots.**

Il est habitué à la façon de parler de sa mère qui était, on pouvait le dire, assez déplaisante, mais là c'était un peu trop.

**Donc pour que vous vous envoyer en l'air tranquillement, vous voulez me caser avec une fille.**

Il ne pouvait pas avoir des parents normal qui voulait le caser parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'il finit célibataire endurci.

**Sinon il y a Danny Mahealani,** dit le sheriff surprenant tout le monde, **désolé c'est le seul gay que je connaisse.**

A part Derek et Stiles, mais le sheriff ne voulait pas penser à ces deux fils dans une certain situation avec le loup. Quant à l'adjoint du sheriff, sa bouche était de nouveaux ouverte. John voyait bien que son fils était mal à l'aise.

**C'est juste,** dit son père, **T'as toujours été ambigu là-dessus comme ton frère et maintenant il est avec Derek.**

**C'est vrai, **confirma Claudia,** et puis ton père était bien avec Adrian Harris au Lycée, même si personne n'était au courant.**

**Quoi **? lâcha Rory en hurlant.

Son père et le prof de sciences, c'était une blague en plus d'être un cliché. Le sheriff avait fait partie de l'équipe de foot de l'école et Harris devait probablement être l'intello/chouchou du professeur de sa promo.

**T'as été en couple avec Harris,** dit-il légèrement dégouter.

**C'était juste une phase, **répondit john mal à l'aise**, j'étais juste un ado guidé par ses hormone.**

**Faut dire qu'Harris cache bien son jeu,** ajouta Claudia, **il est gaulé comme un dieu en réalité.**

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle, comment elle s'avait ça.

**Je l'ai surpris dans une classe avec Bobby Finstock, les deux sans vêtement bien entendue.**

Rory se demandait si un jour sa bouche allait se refermer.

**Le coach ?** demanda le magicien, **d'après Stiles il serait avec Greenberg. **

**A c'était le petit Greenberg qui était entre les deux, **dit la magicienne de façons pensif**, je ne l'avais pas reconnue.**

Le père était aussi bouche bée que le fils.

**Tu pourras rendre tes rapports après-demain,** dit le sheriff à son adjoint.

Rory referma son ordinateur et se leva, non conteste de mettre sa vie intime devant le nez de son fils, Claudia lui parlait de celle de ses anciens professeurs dont un lui était profondément antipathique.

**Merci, je pense que je vais regarder un dessin animé, histoire de retrouver mon innocence d'enfant.**

Sur ceux il quitta la pièce, John regarda sa femme qui ne semblait pas gêné du moins du monde par tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

**Attends,** s'exclama-t-il pour son fils, **je vais préparer du pop-corn, j'ai bien envie de regarder « les indestructibles ».**

Rory se souvient de la tête de son père quand il avait crié « surtout pas » il en riait encore. Malheureusement il ne ria pas longtemps il était temps de voir ce que le couple lui avait prévue. Il respira un grand coup et entra chez lui.

Son entrée surprit Derek et Stiles qui était allongé l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé leur lèvres collé à celle de l'autre. Bon au moins, aujourd'hui ils avaient été classiques, pensa l'adjoint du sheriff. Surprendre un couple sur le canapé ça ne pouvait pas être plus cliché, d'ailleurs son petit frère aussi avait remarqué.

**Rory**, hurla Stiles**, tu ne pouvais pas attendre et nous surprendre en pleine action comme tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas commencé à lui déboutonner la braguette.**

**Ah non,** s'offusqua l'ainé Stilinsky, **si vous vous envoyer en l'air faite le chez les parents. J'ai eu une grosse journée, j'ai besoin de repos. Et surtout ne m'en parler pas si ça débouche sur un plan à quatre.**

Stiles grimaça il refusa de penser à ce que son frère venait d'insinuer.

**Ça vous a refroidit ?** demanda Rory.

Vue que Derek et Stiles se séparaient pour sagement s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre, l'adjoint du sheriff présuma que oui.

**Cool**, dit-il, **Deviner qui a volé la dernière monture de Star Wars VII : le réveil de la force.**

Oui, Rory n'aimait pas avoir des regrets, regretté de ne pas regarder le dernier Star Wars avec son petit frère et son meilleur ami avant tout le monde, en faisait partie, parce que n'empêche il les adore.


	6. Reconnaissance Facial

Chose promise, chose dut, voici ma seule publication de la semaine, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous allez peut être trouver que c'est pas trop cohérent mais je ne voyais pas comment passer outre. Par contre je n'est pas d'autre chapitre pour colocation et pas vraiment d'idée, donc je ne sais pas s'y ils n'y aura d'autre. Je laisse donc colocation en attente pour l'instant, je vous tient au courant.

* * *

**Reconnaissance Facial**

En rentrant chez lui Derek espérait que son énervant mais si attendrissant petit ami était resté chez lui. On était mardi donc techniquement il n'avait pas le droit de passer la nuit avec le loup. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de passer outre, mais Claudia l'empêchait toujours. Ça allait du plus simple, un coup de fil sur le portable de son fils pour lui dire de rentrer dans les cinq minutes, au plus complexe, pirater la télévision, la radio et même internet, pour que ça diffuse en boucle l'ordre de rentrer. En passant par le plus rapide mais assez malpoli, allez hop on téléporte Stiles en plein discussion sans son consentement, mais cette fois-là Derek ne n'en s'était pas vraiment plain. Sans oublier le parfaitement injuste, comme quand elle engueula Rory au téléphone pour ne pas avoir exigé que son petit frère rentre à la maison. Quoi que cette fois-ci, Stiles avait pu dormir avec Derek parce que Claudia se sentait bien trop coupable d'avoir oublié que son fils ainé était encore au boulot pour s'occuper de son plus jeune.

Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa « belle-mère ». Si Derek ne voulait pas voir son petit ami, c'était parce que ce dernier tachait depuis une semaine de vérifier si le loup le connaissait vraiment, ce qui devenait à la longue profondément agaçant. Tout avait commencé quand un soir Rory était rentré par la fenêtre au lieu de la porte et que Derek lui avait d'ambler demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Parce qu'il s'avait que son meilleur ami se ne déplaçait en volant que quand il était déprimé. Il adorait voler mais il ne le faisait plus à tout bout de champs depuis que sa mère l'avait cloué littéralement au sol parce qu'il avait failli se prendre un avion de ligne qui faisait le trajet Londres-Rome, oui par contre elle ne releva pas ce détail.

Avant même que Rory n'est eu le temps d'envoyer bouler le loup, le lycéen avait demandé si Derek savait ce que lui faisait quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Malheureusement, le secouriste fut incapable de répondre, parce qu'il n'osait pas dire « tu te jettes dans mes bras » par peur de paraitre arrogant, impression idiote vue que c'était la bonne réponse. Donc depuis le plus jeune n'arrêtait pas de le tester pour savoir s'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Le problème c'est qu'avec Stiles ça pouvait aller très loin, comme la fois où il s'apprêtait à déguster une salade de crevettes devant la télé alors qu'il y est fortement allergique. Il voulait savoir si Derek allait réagir et ça n'avait pas loupé même que le loup lui avait si rapidement enlevé l'assiette des mains qu'elle avait fini encastré dans l'écran plat. Pour autant le jeune magicien ne s'était pas calmé, soit disant parce que le loup avait réagi ainsi par peur qu'il tache le canapé. Il a des fois où l'adolescent se foutait vraiment de sa gueule.

Nerveux il entra dans le loft et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçue Rory et Stiles sagement assis en train de lire sur le canapé sauf qu'il y avait un détail qui clochait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de mettre le doigt dessus. Quand il comprit il ne put empêcher la colère de monter en lui, dans cet état d'esprit, il se tourna vers Rory.

**Tu te fous de moi,** lui hurla-t-il, **tu mêles ton frère à ton délire maintenant.**

**De quoi tu parles ?** demanda l'adjoint du Sheriff perplexe, **comme ça, je mêle Stiles dans mon délire et de quel délire tu parles, d'abord.**

**Je ne parle pas de toi mais de Rory,** continua le loup sur le même ton.

**Attends…Quoi ?**

Ce fut tout ce que Rory puis dire, Derek était devenu totalement incohérent. Celui-ci se ressaisit, alors il voulait jouer à sa pensa-t-il. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et leva un sourcil.

**Stiles,** dit-il à Rory, **même si t'avais l'apparence de Gérard Argent je te reconnaîtrais**.

Rory resta immobile la bouche ouvert, Stiles qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin depuis que son petit ami était rentré, ricana légèrement.

**Je t'avais bien dit qu'il verrait la différence.**

Il eut un éclat de lumière et Stiles devint Rory, puis Rory à son tour devint Stiles.

**J'espère que ça te rassure,** dit Derek froidement à son petit ami, **maintenant rentrer chez toi avant que ta mère nous montre ce dont elle est capable.**

Dépité Stiles, prit ses affaires et quitta le loft, il était peut-être allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Derek ne le regarda même pas partir se contentant de s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Qui pouvait croire qu'avoir un petit ami plus jeune faisait vieillir prématurément.

**Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue**, finit-il par dire.

**De rien,** répondit le magicien**, je sais qu'il peut être énervant mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, non ?**

**Peut-être,** dit le loup perdu dans ses pensées avant de reprendre d'une voix suave. **Tu n'as pas envie que je te remercie comme il se doit.**

**Pardon ?** lâcha Rory en se retournant avant de se faire embrasser pas son meilleur ami et possible futur beau-frère.

Les langues des deux hommes se rencontrèrent alors que Rory mettais bien trop de temps avant de le repousser. Ce qu'il finit par faire en quittant le canapé aussi vite que possible après une minute de roulage pelle.

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** s'exclama-t-il choqué, **t'es avec Stiles qui est mon petit frère je te rappelle.**

Derek aurait très bien put lui répondre une phrase du style « mais c'est toi que je veux, je l'ai juste parce que je ne peux pas t'avoirs » mais il n'avait pas envie de prolonger la comédie.

**Stiles,** soupira-t-il, **tu vas arrêter avec tes pièges qui cachent d'autres pièges. Je saurais toujours vous différencier toi et Rory.**

Sur ceux Derek se leva, il était peut-être temps de parler avec son amoureux qui avait cette fois-ci prit sa véritable apparence.

**Que ça te plaise au non je t'ai reconnue parce qu'on est mardi et que le mardi Rory va au stand de tir s'entrainer mais tu ne sentais pas la poudre. Alors oui, je connais peut être mieux ton frère que toi, mais on est amis depuis plusieurs années et je suis avec toi que depuis quelques mois, c'est tout.**

Derek n'était vraiment pas habitué à parler autant, surtout de chose de ce genre. Mais il voyait bien que le plus jeune était complètement perdu. Alors il s'approcha d'un pas lent et sorti une dernière carte de sa manche.

**Je ne sais pas pour Rory, mais par contre je sais que si je pose une main là**, commença-t-il en posant sa main droite sur la fesse droite de Stiles, **et l'autre ici,** sa main gauche passa sous le t-shirt de Stiles et alla lui caresser le bas du ventre. **Tu vas ouvrit la bouche mais sans prononcer un seul mot. Que si je fais remonter ma main le long de ton dos tu vas frissonner de la tête aux pieds.**

Derek fit ce qu'il dit et Stiles réagit instinctivement comme il l'avait prévue.

**Je sais aussi,** continua le loup, **que si je fais mine d'approcher mes lèvres des tiennes avant de dévier vers ton cou, tu vas lever les yeux au ciel puis pencher ta tête en arrière et sur le côté pour me donner le plus de surface possible à embrasser**, termina-t-il avant de poser ses lèvre sur la peau blanche qu'il adorait tant. **Qu'avant que j'ai atteint ton oreille tu auras gémit quatre fois**, dit-il entre deux baisé tout en écoutant attentivement les quatre, pas un de plus, gémissement. **Qu'en soufflant sur ton oreille comme ça,** il souffla doucement contre le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles, **tes bras tomberons ballant et tes jambes te lâcheront sur le sol si je te tenais pas si fortement.**

Stiles se reprit et s'agrippa à Derek aussi fort que si il était une bouée et qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine mer.

**Une dernière chose, je sais que tu vas me montrer que t'embrasse comme un dieu parce que je t'aurais chuchoté ceci : Je t'aime.**

Stiles attrapa les lèvres de Derek avec les siennes, libérant un je t'aime aussi qui finit à moitié avalé par la bouche du loup. Leurs mains se perdirent sur le corps de leur vis à vis tout en se dirigeant surement vers les endroits stratégiques pour débarrasser l'autre de ses vêtements actuellement encombrant. Sauf que…

**Non mais, tu crois vraiment que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ton frère. Rentre immédiatement à la maison, t'es privé de Derek jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, jeune homme,** Hurla la voie sortie de nulle part d'une Claudia Stilinsky manifestement de mauvaise humeur.


	7. Des chances a plus savoir qu'en faire

**Des chances à plus savoir qu'en faire.**

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

**Stiles**, Lança la voie honteuse de son petit ami.

Derek était au pied de l'arbre juste devant l'échelle mais quand même éloigné pour être bien visible du magicien. Stiles regarda ce grand hypocrite qui lui servait d'amoureux, il devrait peut être lui lancer quelque chose à la figure, ça avait l'air d'être le truc à faire par ici.

**Stiles, descend**, s'exclama le loup, c'était presque une supplication, **fait pas la tête.**

Mais il se foutait de lui, Monsieur avait le droit d'être jaloux y comprit de lui-même. Mais lui n'a pas le droit de faire la tête parce qu'il a surpris Monsieur regarder quelqu'un avec ces « yeux », ces « yeux » qui devait regarder que lui.

**Stiles, je suis désolé.**

Il était temps d'agir, Derek s'avança de l'échelle près à monter pour enlacer le garçon dont il était fou amoureux, lui montrer que ce type n'est rien et …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Derek soupira, avant d'essayer de nouveaux de faire entendre raison à son petit ami perché en haut de son arbre alors que lui était encore sur le plancher des vaches.

**Stiles ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste qu'il te ressemble.**

**Et quoi, tu nous as confondu**, s'exprima enfin l'adolescent.

**Ah non**, s'offusqua le loup, **tu ne recommence pas avec ton délire sur le fait que je ne te connais pas.**

Hale regretta immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton. Stiles avait baissé la tête, caché entre ses bras qui agrippaient la rambarde de fortune que les gars du coin avaient installée. Le loup savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais ils se ressemblaient tellement. Ils avaient la même petite bouille quoi que Tom ait quelque chose de plus, comment dire, viril sans pour autant être un désavantage pour Stiles. Ils avaient la même « élégance » quand ils se ramassaient sur le sol, cette même « élégance » qui lui chavirait le cœur à chaque fois. Mais Tom n'était pas Stiles, son Stiles. Un Stiles c'est unique, c'est un seul exemplaire dans tout l'univers. En un mot comme en cents Stiles était inimitable, irremplaçable, l'homme de sa vie en somme.

Il était temps d'agir, Derek s'avança de l'échelle près à monter pour enlacer le garçon dont il était fou amoureux, lui montrer que ce type n'est rien et …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Derek toujours debout dans l'herbes, grogna ça commençait vraiment à les lui briser.

**Stiles, descend t'es ridicule**, dit-il cette fois si d'une voie plus sûr, **tu devrais voir ça comme un compliment.**

Stiles leva la tête, un compliment il y croyait vraiment. Monsieur regarde un autre homme sous prétexte qu'il lui ressemble et lui il devrait content. Mais il apprit de l'aconit au petit déjeuner ou quoi. Stiles fusillait littéralement son petit ami du regard, il devrait vraiment lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

**Quoi ?** s'offusqua le loup, **il est bien considéré comme le cinquième mec le plus sexy de je ne sais pas quoi par je sais plus qui, non ?**

Stiles réfléchie quelque instant ce n'était pas faut. Derek vit qu'il avait marqué un point et il était prêt à un marquer un deuxième. Il laissait son regard se noyer dans les yeux whisky de Stiles et lui dit d'une voix suave.

**Et c'est seulement parce qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas.**

Stiles sourit, c'est bon Derek avait gagné.

Il était temps d'agir, Derek s'avança de l'échelle près à monter pour enlacer le garçon dont il était fou amoureux, lui montrer que ce type n'est rien et …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

**Putain,** hurla Derek dans le vide.

Il se tourna vers la cabane où était toujours perché son petit amis, il commençait à l'avoir en horreur cette cabane. Et bien entendue ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde monsieur Stilinsky, il devait bien se marrer.

**Stiles**, dit-il sans hurler mais quand même d'une voie forte, **on ne va pas rester là cents sept ans. Je me fou complètement de ce Brian.**

**O'brien**, l'interrompit Stiles.

**Quoi ?**

**Son nom est O'Brien, espèce d'inculte.**

Il était temps d'agir, Derek s'avança de l'échelle près à monter pour enlacer le garçon dont il était fou amoureux, lui montrer que ce type n'est rien et …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

**Bon ça suffit**, hurla-t-il et cette fois-ci décider à ne pas baisser d'un ton. **Stiles du descend immédiatement. Est-ce que moi j'ai boudé quand tu rougissais dès que ce types de « 7 à la maison » te regardait**, termina-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cabane sans écouter s'il y avait une réponse de la part de son cher et tendre.

Il était temps d'agir, Derek s'avança de l'échelle près à monter pour enlacer le garçon dont il était fou amoureux, lui montrer que ce type n'est rien et …

Le vent caressait ses cheveux, ses pieds pendaient librement dans le vide se balançant comme doué de leurs propres consciences. Stiles profitait de se bol d'air pur, pour être honnête il boudait sans se soucier de l'agitation qui se passait plus bas. Il était bien là, bon ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ce n'était qu'une cabane, plutôt une plateforme de bois, dans un arbre pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un grognement des plus Lupins qui sorti de la gorges de Derek avant que ce dernier hurle telle un loup face à la lune.

**RORY, ARRETE DE REMBOBINEZ LE FILM.**

* * *

Et voila c'était un nouveau OS pour colocation, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez comprit le situation, je n'ai pas été très explicatif (pour une fois).


	8. L'absence de dirigeable

J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle. Les idées sont revenue, j'ai écrit deux nouveaux OS pour Colocation, par contre je vous poste la plus courte pour commencer, la prochaine histoire ne sera posté que la semaine prochaine. Ce chapitre est assez spécial, c'est fait plusieurs années que j'avais remarqué quelque chose et se me suis rendu compte récemment que je pouvais très bien en parler de façon drôle (j'espère) pour OS de colocation, même si Rory ,n'est pas présent et qu'il rien de magique.

Dernière chose, il faut vous rappeler que la fin de Connaissance Commune ce passe dans une réalité différente de celle de la série suite à un sort qu'à jeté Stiles.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**L'absence de dirigeable.**

Derek et Stiles était assis sur le sol contre le canapé du loft. Stiles contre le torse de son loup qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et qui lisait le livre, qu'il tenait dans ses mains, par-dessus l'épaule du second fils Stilinsky tout en remerciant le ciel que le jeune magicien soit calme aujourd'hui.

**Sourwolf,** finit quand même par s'exprimer Stiles.

Le loup ne fit que marmonner mais depuis le magicien savait que ça voulait dire qu'il écoutait même si il était concentré sur sa lecture.

**Je pensais à un truc, avec cette histoire de sort que j'aurais jeté pour altérer la réalité, on est donc dans une réalité différente que celle d'origine.**

**Oui**, répondit le loup qui était sortie de sa lecture.

Où voulant en venir le plus jeune se demanda Derek, ça allait bientôt faire un an qu'ils avaient régler toute cette histoire de souvenir venant d'une autre réalité. Alors ça l'inquiétait qu'il remette ça sur le tapis.

**Alors comment se fait-il qu'on n'a pas de dirigeable ?**

**Quoi ?** s'exprima le loup qui se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

**C'est vrai,** s'exclama vigoureusement Stiles en gesticulant entre les bras de Derek. **Dès qu'on est dans un univers différent du nôtre il y des dirigeable.**

Le loup soupira et se remit dans sa lecture, en faites tout était normal c'était juste Stiles qui se la jouait à la Stiles.

**Dans l'univers parallèle de Fringe, c'est quoi leur moyen de transport ? Des dirigeables,** dit l'adolescent d'un ton énervé. **Dans le premier double épisode de la saison 2 quand le Docteur est sur une terre alternative qu'est-ce qui survole Londres ? Des Dirigeables.**

C'est qu'en plus il avait réfléchit à la question pensa le plus vieux.

**Dans A la croisé des mondes, qui se passe dans un univers séparer de celui où on vit. Je précise au cas où que tu n'as vu que le film parce qu'ils n'ont pas été foutu d'adapter les deux autres livres. Ils voyagent comment ? En dirigeable.**

Eh, pour qui il le prenait, bien sûr qu'il avait lu la trilogie. Et puis c'est surtout en ballon et en bateau que voyageaient les héros pensa le loup.

**Dans la saga littéraire uchronique Thrusday Next, l'héroïne utilise quel moyen de transport pour retourner dans sa ville natal ? Un dirigeable. Dans les Chroniques du Grimnoir, qui présente un monde telle qui le serait si la « magie » avait débarqué il y a cents ans, encore une uchronie. Un des personnages est à la tête d'une entreprise qui fabrique quoi ? Des dirigeables.**

Et bien il avait complètement potassé son sujet.

**Et dans la Longue terre, quand les deux héros voyagent à travers les différentes versions de la Primeterre, ils le font à bord de quoi ?**

**Un dirigeable,** répondit le loup.

**En fait ils ont baptisé ça des Twains dans le deuxième tome, mais oui c'est l'idée.**

Tout à coup Derek se mit à rire, Stiles lui demanda alors ce qu'il trouvait drôle, c'était quand même une question existentiel d'une importance capital.

**C'est parce que je me rends compte à chaque fois que c'est pour ce genre de chose que je t'aime.**

**Oh, c'est trop chou,** s'exclama Stiles avec sourire, joyeux mais complètement ironique, qui se fana rapidement pour que son visage reprenne tout le sérieux nécessaire à la discussion, **ne change pas de sujet, répond à la question.**


	9. Trouble de la personnalité féline

Chose promis, chose dut, je vous poste le neuvième chapitre de colocation, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Vous pourrez constater que la fin est inspirer de la fiction "le chaton" de La survolte. je lui dédie donc ce chapitre même si elle ne doit pas me connaitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Trouble de la personnalité féline**

La porte du loft coulissa difficilement sur le côté, Derek dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour obtenir une ouverture assez grande pour permet à Rory et à lui de rentrer chez eux avec le « paquet ». Le problème c'était que le paquet ne mettait absolument pas du siens. Chacun des deux jeunes hommes soutenaient Stiles, le fameux paquet, pour l'aider à avancer. Le problème c'était que Stiles était fortement alcoolisé pour ne pas dire bourré.

On était vendredi soir et Lydia avait organisé une fête et bien entendue son meilleur ami était de la partie. A la grande déception de ce dernier son si séduisant petit ami ne pouvait pas venir, il était de garde ce soir-là tout comme son grand frère par ailleurs. Est-ce pour ça que Stiles est abusé de la boisson ? Peut-être.

Mais ce qui était inquiétant, c'est que chez quelqu'un doté de pouvoir magique être en état d'irrité était fortement déconseillé. Qui dit soul, dit perte des inhibitions, et qui dit perte des inhibitions dit usage irresponsable da la magie.

Heureusement la rouquine avait bien vue que son ami commençait à être imbibé, elle avait alors appelé les deux colocataires. Rory et Derek ayant compris la dangerosité de la situation avait déparqué à la fête, tous les deux en uniforme ce qui leur avait value d'être prit pour des stripteaseurs par quelques jeunes demoiselles complètement éméchées.

Mais heureusement en deux temps trois mouvements et avec la complicité de Lydia. Les deux hommes avaient pu ramener le plus jeune homme au loft. Si le sheriff et sa femme pouvait ne pas être au courant de cette histoire, ce serait un petit bonus.

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à laisser choir un Stiles Blablatant, plus que d'habitude, sur le canapé. Le jeune homme s'était lancé dans une longue explication sur pourquoi un corbeau ressemblait à un bureau, soit disant parce que Poe avait écrit sur les deux. Derek soupira, pourquoi il était fou amoureux de lui déjà ?

**Tante Wendy m'a donné une recette d'une potion pour ce genre de situation. Je vais la préparer,** lança Rory faisant sortir le loup de ses pensées.

L'adjoint du sheriff se dirigea alors vers la cuisine quand brusquement il stoppa net paniqué.

**Il a bien fait référence à Alice au pays des merveilles ? **demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**Je crois,** répondit Derek surprit.

Lui et Stiles avait regardé le classique Disney la semaine d'avant. Le jeune magicien était du genre à regarder les classiques que soit du fameux studio ou tout simplement de la science-fiction, quand il s'ennuyait, ce qui arrivait souvent. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame.

**Je n'aime pas ça**, ajouta Rory pour lui-même bien que le loup ait entendu.

Non, il ne comprenait pas la panique de son meilleur ami, dans cette état Stiles ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche, pensa Derek en regardant son amoureux qui devait commencer à somnoler, sauf que…

**Il est passé où ?** s'exclama-t-il.

**Quoi ?** s'offusqua Rory.

Le secouriste s'approcha du canapé, les chaussures du jeune homme était juste devant, bien droite avec les chaussettes à l'intérieurs, sa veste et sa chemise formait un tas de chiffon sur l'assise alors que le pantalon pendouillait à moitié dans le vide. Avec, Derek vérifia, le boxer de Stiles, qui en réalité était celui de Derek pour la petite anecdote.

**Si jamais tu lui saute dessus, je te laisse te débrouillé tout seul,** dit Rory qui tenait pas avoir son ami sauter sur son petit frère parce que le loup ne savait pas se retenir quand Stiles était nue comme un ver.

Derek s'apprêta à grogner mais une chanson incompréhensible sortie de nulle part le coupa dans son élan.

_Fleurageant les rhododendroves  
Gyraient et gamblaient dans les vabes  
Pour frimer vers les pétunioves  
Et les momes raths en grabe_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent se demandant si c'était Stiles. Ils regardèrent autour deux pour savoir d'où venait la voie.

**Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?** demanda une étrange voie qui les fit sursauté.

Cette fois-ci grâce à son oreille toute lupine, Derek pu déterminer que les paroles venait d'au-dessus du meuble de l'entrée où se trouve. Qu'un simple sourire éclatant aussi large qu'une bretelle d'autoroute.

**Vous étés qui ?** demanda Rory.

**Ça n'a aucune importance,** répondit la voie d'un ton malicieux, **un petit moment.**

Un œil puis un second rejoint la bouche dont les dents sortaient de leurs axes avec un sifflement semblable à un klaxon de voiture.

**Second couplet,** lança l'ensemble.

_Fleurageant les rhododendroves  
Gyraient et gamblaient dans les vabes._

A chaque mot l'étrange être devenait de plus en plus visible, jusqu'à que les deux hommes ne purent plus douter quant à sa nature, c'était un énorme chat aux rayures mauves et indigos.

**Stiles ?** demanda un loup inquiet.

**En chat et en os, **répondit le jeune homme sous sa nouvelle forme avec une courbette avant de reprendre.

_Pour frimer vers les pétunioves._

Cette fois si, il balançait son épaisse queue touffu qui fit une rotation et passa devant lui, lui permettant de disparaitre derrière elle.

**Ne part pas,** s'exclama son frère.

Le chat soulevant d'une de ses pattes sa queue comme si il soulevait le voile d'un rideau, faisant apparaitre un œil.

**Ne craignez rien**, dit-il pendant que sa queue faisait le tour dans l'autre sens le faisant apparaitre, **troisième couplet.**

**Stop**, grogna le loup, **descend tu dois redevenir toi ?**

**Je ne suis pas mignon comme ça ?** demanda-t-il surprenant le loup.

**Si, mais…**

**Alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Une forme vaut l'autre.**

Sur ceux il plongea dans le vide et disparue avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Les deux hommes put l'entendre continuer à chantonner, quand soudain il réapparue sur le canapé les bras croiser sur son ventre.

**A propos, si vous tenez temps à le savoir c'est ça faute ce qui s'est passé,** dit-il d'une voie intrigante.

**Qui ça ?** demanda Rory.

**Scott !**

**tu es sur ?**

**Sur de quoi ? **

**Que c'est sa faute ?**

**Qui donc ?**

**Scott !**

**C'est qui Scott ?**

Derek grogna devant la scène, contre Stiles qui avait perdu la tête et contre Rory qui semblait un peu trop s'en amuser.

**Savez-vous, vous tenir sur la tête ?** demanda Stiles pour de nouveaux attirer l'attention vers lui.

Le loup grogna a nouveaux, le chat avait détaché sa tête du reste de son corps et l'avait posé sur le canapé, le reste essayait de tenir en équilibre sur une patte sur la tête. Mais même sous cette forme Stiles restait Stiles, il perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa sur le sol. Le corps tâtonna pour retrouver sa tête.

**Arrête de te comporter comme un fou,** hurla Derek.

Le chat attrapa sa tête et la reposa sur ses épaules.

**Mais tout le monde est fou ici**, dit-il avant de pouffer de rire puis de se reprendre. **Avez-vous remarqué que je n'ai pas… toute ma tête.**

Il disparut rayures après rayures jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que son sourire s'effaçant telle une ombre en marmonnant.

_Et les momes raths en grabe._

Rory souffla, dans sa famille lui regarder Alice au pays des merveilles laissa toujours des séquelles. Il se rappelait le jour où sa mère avec un coup dans le nez avait fait chanter un matin de mai fleuri à son parterre de bégonia.

**Bon en tout cas, il ne peut pas sortir du loft, j'ai activé les sécurités. Trouve-le je vais préparer la potion.**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Rory préparait la potion qui demandait encore du temps quand il remarquait que quelqu'un avait allumé la chaine hi-fi qui diffusait un morceau de rock particulièrement fort.

**Derek ça va ?**

La magicien crue entendre un grognement derrière la musique, il prit ça pour oui et reprit sa préparation. Le loup quant à lui se tenait debout les bras croiser, il avait enlevé sa veste laissant apparaitre un T-shirt moulant derrière les deux bretelles qui maintenant son pantalons d'uniforme. Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était en train d'observer son amoureux transformé en chat danser et faire de l'air-guitare tout en baragouinant les paroles pardessus la musique. C'était déroutant et ça le lassa rapidement. Il alla donc éteindre la musique, quand elle cessa le chat s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le loup le regard plein de colère.

**ça mon pote, t'aurait dû éviter**, dit-il d'une voie différente fini le ton malicieux place à quelque chose de plus arrogant.

Derek était en train de penser qu'après c'être prit pour le chat du Cheshire il se prenait pour Garfield. Quand ce dernier lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber sur le sol, sur le dos. Une force invisible semblait le maintenir allonger incapable de bouger.

**Oh mais, c'est tout dure**, lança le chat en s'extasiant.

Avec une pate il déchira le t-shirt de Derek.

**Vous avez vu ses tables de chocolat, on pourrait rapper du fromage**, ajouta-il en se léchant les babine sans savoir si c'est parce qu'il pensait au loup où à un plat de lasagne.

**Stiles**, tenta de dire le loup.

**Oh, et ses bras. J'en connais un qui doit fait fureur sur les plages. Genre « Salut les filles mater un peu ça, Bam ! »**

Stiles prit une postions sensé faire sortir ces muscles mais ça ne fit que mettre son gros bidon de chat gourmand en avant.

B**ien sur leurs copains vont rappliquer, mais tu seras du genre « c'est moi que tu regardes », **continua-t-il a divaguer en battant des poings dans le vide et sautillant sur le ventre de Derek le faisant gémir à chaque fois. **Et vlan dans les dents, prendre ça Cloney.**

**Rory**, hurla le loup toujours incapable de bouger.

Le magicien lui cria de la cuisine qu'il fallait encore attendre un peu. Puis le calme revient. Comme ça le calme ? Ça devient flippant pensa le loup. Brusquement il entendit le chat marmonner le thème des dents de la mer. Derek puis le sentir avancer lentement sur son torse le griffant légèrement au passage. Derek commença à panique il espérait que Stiles n'était pas en train de se prendre pour catwoman. Mais il ne pouvait même pas lever la tête pour regarder.

Au niveau de son cou le chat changea de registre et fit le mieux possible le thème de 2001 : l'odyssée de l'espace. Lentement la tête du chat apparue dans son champ de vision. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, puis.

**T'as aussi de beaux yeux tu sais**, s'exprima le chat en faisant son sourire de petit garçons prit la main dans le sac.

Après encore dix minutes de préparations, Rory sorti de la cuisines avec la potion mais s'arrêta devant le spectacle. Derek était allongé en travers du canapé, torse nu il n'avait plus sur le dos que les brettelles qui maintenait son pantalon toujours en place. Le regard perdu dans le vague, le loup gratouillait l'arrière de la tête du petit chaton mauve lové sur son torse qui ronronnait comme un petit moteur bien heureux.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, Rory posa la potion sur la table basse. Faisant réagir le loup qui tourna la tête vers son ami tout en continuant ses caresses sur son chaton de petit ami. Il remercia le magicien d'un hochement de tête. Rory s'apprêta à prendre la direction de sa chambre quand il se rappela d'un truc.

**J'oubliais.**

A côté de la potion il posa deux trois préservatif, on sait jamais, et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Derek le regard furieusement, ils étaient bien comme ça et son ami était en train de se moquer d'eux.

**Dois-je te rappeler qu'il sera nu quand il reprendra forme humaine,** se contenta de dire Rory le sourire moqueur.

* * *

Si vous voulez voir la vidéo qui m'a inspiré cette histoire je vous conseille de tapper "Alice au pays des merveilles la chanson du chat" sur youtube.


	10. Cruel rêverie

**Cruel rêverie**

Stiles n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte à quel point dernièrement il était chanceux, ce qui rendait pas mal de gens jaloux. Il s'était pris très tard de passion pour la photographie et avait décidé d'essayer d'en faire son métier et pourquoi pas si on lui donne l'occasion de rêver, d'y faire carrière.

A vrai dire ça commençait plutôt bien, il avait décroché un stage auprès de Peter Hale un des photographes les plus en vogues de la ville même si il était dernièrement devancé sur le podium de la célébrité par son illustre model qui n'était nul autre que son unique neveu, Derek Hale. Ce dernier avait évincé toute la concurrence en un claquement de doigt et était aussi devenue en l'espace de quelques mois le fantasme de million de jeune fille et de jeune femme mais aussi de garçons ayant un penchant pour la gente masculine. Groupe de garçons dont faisait partie le jeune Stiles Stilinsky.

Alors dans ses conditions, il avouait volontiers qu'il était béni des dieux, parce que travailler avec le grand Peter Hale sur une séance de photos de Derek simplement vêtu d'absolument rien du tout, il ne l'avait jamais espéré ni même rêvé. Et la suite des évènements ne changea pas cette impression.

Dès cette première séance qui faisait aussi office de rencontre entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils avaient sympathisé au point où le beau Derek l'avait invité en fin de journée à boire un verre. Et comment pouvait refuser telle invitation de la part d'un homme comme Derek n'ayant qu'une serviette autours des hanches, surtout quand on a essayé tout la journée d'apercevoir discrètement la virilité du jeune homme.

Cette virilité, il la vit dans tout sa splendeur et en action, quelques jours plus tard, mais ce ne l'avait pas empêché d'être embrassé le soir même de cette rencontre par le phantasme sur patte qui l'avait galantement raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui.

Derek l'aimait, alors là il était chanceux parmi les chanceux. Bon, ce dernier ne faisait pas étalage de ses sentiments en public et le jeune homme devait composer avec la jalousie que lui inspirait les foules de femme en pamoison sur cet idéal masculin, mais c'était le bonheur. Et puis un beau jour tout changea, c'était lors d'un shooting où un Derek en boxer était entouré d'une flopé de mannequin plus belle les unes que les autres avec très peu de tissus sur le dos.

Quelle fut sa surprise, comme pour toutes les autres personnes présentes d'ailleurs, quand Derek se déshabilla et présenta aux yeux de tous, son torse parfaitement musclé où il était écrit au marqueur rouge « propriété de Stiles Stilinsky ». La photo de se torse fit le tour du monde, permettant à Derek d'entrer dans le panthéon de la mode. Cette inscription fut sa marque de fabrique pendant des années jusqu'à qu'un simple anneau d'or fin autour de son annulaire suffise à proclamer son appartenance à un certain photographe devenue tendance et étant celui attitré de son mari. Oui, Stiles était tout simplement chanceux.

Puis un jour se fut la consécration, l'impossible consécration même, la célèbre maison de couture De Vil voulait faire de Derek son égérie. La maison De Vil, c'était à dire la mode pour les femmes, faites par une femme et présenté par des femmes changeait tout sa politique pour avoir Derek comme porte-parole. On pouvait dire que la chance devenait contagieuse.

Enfin se fut le soir de la grande première, Stiles au premier range trépignait d'impatience de voir sa moitié défilé pour présenter la nouvelle collection de la couturière. Les mannequins défilèrent avec grâce, il l'avait bien entendue garder pour le final. Final qui arriva en temps et en heure, la grande prêtresse de la mode la styliste en chef de maison De Vil, qui d'ailleurs porte son nom, la seul et unique Cruella défila vêtue dans un manteau de fourrure noir que Stiles reconnue immédiatement comme ayant appartenue à son désormais défunt mari.

Cette vision des plus choquantes, fit réveiller d'un sursaut le jeune homme. Il tenta de se calmer et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de normal dans sa chambre, avec ses pouvoirs on sait jamais. Les rêves devant facilement la réalité, et c'est jamais les plus plaisants se plaignait souvent Rory. Puis décida de se rendormir la tête sur le torse de son loup-garou de petit ami. Il prit la résolution de ne jamais lui parler de ce rêve, c'est risqué de se faire interdire de dessin animé. Ce n'est pas sa faute si les films d'horreur le font dormir comme un bébé mais pas les classique Disney

**Stiles,** murmura ce dernier.

**Oui, sourwolf ?** demanda le fils du sheriff.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi, Glenn Close tout droit sorti des 101 dalmatiens est en train de nous regarder dormir, **dit le loup toujours à moitié endormie.

**Ce n'est qu'un rêve**, réagit vivement le jeune magicien en faisant disparaitre cette représentation de son précédent songe. **Est l'obligeance d'arrêter de poser des questions idiotes ou du moins de basculer en mode rêve érotique.**


	11. Pauvre loup en perdition

Comme promis, pour ceux qui on lu "les opposés s'attirent", voici le dernier chapitre en date de "colocation". Vous constaterez que je reste toujours dans mon tripe "Disney" et que c'est plus ou moins une songfics, j'espère que ça vous plairas.

J'en profite pour informer ceux qui ne serait pas au courant, mais le prochain chapitre de "Un éléphant ça se trompe énormément" ne sera publié que lundi prochain. Je sais j'avais dit une semaine et ça va en faire deux, je m'en excuse et vous demande encore un peu de patience.

Sur ceux, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Pauvre Loup en perdition.**

Derek se leva doucement mais tristement en sentant le vide à côté de lui, mais où était passé son petit ami. Le loup se demandait pourquoi l'humain n'était pas resté auprès de lui à profiter de sa chaleur comme il le faisait toujours. Soudainement il se rappela d'un truc, c'était son anniversaire, alors peut être que Stiles était allé lui préparer un petit déjeuner au lit pour bien commencer cette journée. Le loup espérait vraiment que ce soit ça, parce que connaissant son petit ami, il craignait qu'il ait prévue quelque chose de pire pour ce jour particulier.

Derek n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passionné des anniversaires, pas qu'il eut de mauvaise expérience, ç'était juste comme ça. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule alors un déjeuner avec sa famille et passer la journée avec son meilleur ami et son amoureux lui était amplement suffisant. Le problème c'était que les Stilinsky, eux adoraient les anniversaires et ils avaient souvent des idées qui tournaient à la catastrophe avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il se leva et s'habilla d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt et emprunta un des sweats à capuche de Stiles. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le plus jeune s'achetait toujours des sweats deux tailles voir trois au-dessus. Maintenant et bien il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais au moins il pouvait les lui emprunter et avoir ainsi l'odeur de son amoureux toute la journée, il adorait ça.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon pour voir ce que pouvait bien faire son chéri. Il eut juste à descendre quelques marches avant d'apercevoir la salle principale de son loft dans un état qui ne lui convenait pas, mais vraiment pas.

**Ce n'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?** s'exprima fortement le loup dans un soupire.

**Quoi encore,** réagit Rory derrière lui.

Le fils du sheriff venait de sortir de sa chambre habillé, son sac à l'épaule, près à sortir. Il ne tenait pas à rester avec les deux autres sachant que son petit frère ferait tout pour faire plaisir à Derek pour son anniversaire.

Le loup ne lui répondit pas se contenant de lui faire un signe pour lui dire de regarder. Le magicien fut abasourdi, ok il en avait parlé avec Stiles, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le plus jeune serait allé aussi loin dans le délire.

Tout le loft avait été transformé de telle manière qu'on pouvait se croire dans une grotte sous-marine, les briques des murs avaient été remplacées par des rochers recouverts de coquillages et autre coraux. Des algues pendait et poussait de partout, elles se balançaient au grès des courants bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'eau. Stiles, vu que c'était bien lui qui était à l'origine de ça, avait tout fait pour qu'on ait l'impression d'être sous l'océan.

Derek termina de descendre toute les marches pour se retrouver dans ce qui jadis était son salon, bien que le canapé et tous les meubles soit toujours là quoique customisé pour rester dans le thème. Alors que Derek entrait dans la pièce, Stiles se fit enfin entendre.

**Entre, entre mon enfant, il ne faut pas se cacher derrière les portes**, dit Stiles sortit de nulle part**, c'est indiscret.**

Derek ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, écarquillant des yeux devant la tenue de son petit ami, Stiles était nue, plus ou moins. Il s'était teint les cheveux blancs mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait le regard du loup en premier. Ses œil scrutaient chaque détail du torse de plus en plus musclé du jeune homme puis descendirent à son nombril avant de suivre la ligne de poil qui ne descendait plus pas. C'était ligne était un appelé à luxure, Stiles sachant l'effet que sa procurait sur le loup s'en occupait avec soin.

Sauf que là au lieu de les guider jusqu'à l'objet de toute les convoitises, les yeux du loup atterrirent sur les débuts des six tentacules noir que l'adolescent avait à la place des jambes. Mais qu'est lui avait pris, pourquoi avait-il décidé de se la jouer Ursula la sorcière des mers de la petit sirène pile le jour de son anniversaire.

**Ainsi dont c'est ton anniversaire et bien mon ange des mers que désire tu en ce jour particulier.**

Stiles s'approcha ou plutôt nagea, bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'eau, vers le loup posant ces mains un peu partout sur son corps.

**Stiles qu'est tu fais** ? lui demanda le loup.

**Mais ce que je fais chaque jour,** répondit le magicien en lui tournant autour. **Je ne vis que dans ce but, t'aidé de mon mieux, ton cœur qui souffre, ta pauvre âmes en détresse. Toi qui ne sais vers qui te tourner.**

D'un coup de tentacule, Derek se retrouva poussé sur le canapé et fut obligé de s'assoir pour regarder son petit ami qui s'apprêta à se donner en spectacle.

_Je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère,_

_J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière._

_Mais vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bonne avec autrui,_

_Repentie, j'ai voulu faire marche arrière._

_Oui ? Oui !_

Stiles virevoltait dans les airs en chantant, ses tentacules bougeant avec plus ou moins de grâce autour de lui. Derek profita que le jeune homme soit trop occupé pour se tourner vers Rory. Ce dernier c'était assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon pour profiter du show de son petit frère qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné mais qui l'amusait complètement. En tout cas on pouvait dire que l'adolescent faisait les choses en grand, pensa-t-il.

**Pourquoi il fait ça,** lui demanda le loup faiblement pour ne pas l'alarmer la « pieuvre » concentré sur sa chanson.

_Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie,_

_C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé._

_Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme, j'ai mis, je le proclame,_

_Au service de tous les cas désespérés._

_Pathétique !_

Stiles tournait autour d'un monticule de pierre volcanique qu'il avait ouvert d'un geste de la main, une lumière rougeoyante en sortait. A la fin de ce paragraphe Stiles avait fait apparaitre deux images holographiques de sirène. On pouvait dire que Stiles respectait presque plan par plan le film. Il était suffisamment occupé pour ne pas se rendre compte que les deux amis échangeaient quelques paroles.

**Parce je lui ai dit que tu fantasme sur Ursula,** répondit l'adjoint du sheriff en faisant un clin d'œil, **je crois que j'ai dit que ça avait avoir avec les tentacules.**

Le loup n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à son meilleur ami d'inventer une telle chose.

**Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** lui demanda-t-il sans grogner trop fort.

**Tu vas voir,** répondit simplement Rory avec un large sourire avant de se repositionner pour être plus confortable.

_Pauvres âmes en perdition,_

_En mal de tout._

_Cette âme-là rêve d'être un squelette,_

_L'autre cherche une amourette,_

_Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ?_

_Je dis oui !_

Le loup soupira, quoique son amis avait en tête il allait devoir attendre que Stiles est terminé son numéro. Mais il faillait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça, bien que les tentacules étaient plutôt dérangeante, Stiles était carrément bandant.

_Toutes ces âmes en perdition,_

_En mal de tout._

_Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons,_

_En braillant : "Ursula sauve-nous",_

_Et moi j'accepte, quelle question !_

_Il est tout de même arrivé,_

_Que l'une ne puisse pas payer,_

_Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire, sans compassion._

_C'est vrai que j'ai eu des plaintes,_

_Mais tout compte fait, je suis une Sainte !_

_Pour toutes les âmes en perdition !_

Stiles avait attrapé une algue qui pendait depuis le plafond, s'en était coiffé telle une coiffe de bonne sœur avant de la mettre dans son dos et de s'en servir pour se trémousser. Tout comme dans le film en somme. Maintenant il s'était approcher de Derek posant ses tentacules partout.

**Voici les termes du contrat, tu as un jour, un seul jour…**

**Stiles**, grogna le loup un bon coup pour l'interrompe.

**Oh allez sourwolf rentre dans le jeu, c'est juste pour faire la liaison avec la seconde partie de la chanson.**

**Je m'en fous de cette chanson.**

**Mais t'as juste à m'écouter, faire semblant que ça t'intéresse puis je te parlerais du paiement. Je te demanderais de te donner ta voie en échange. Tu t'offusqueras de ma demande, mais je répondrais que tu as un physique à tomber et que pour toi ça ne serait pas une grosse perte**. Derek grogna à cette remarque alors que Rory rie un petit peu, pendant ce temps Stiles recula et leur tourna le dos. **Et pour terminer je dirais qui ne faut pas oublier le langage du corps,** dit-il en faisant un énorme déhancher.

_Ah ! Je peux dire que les humains n'aiment pas les pipelettes_

_Qu'ils pensent que les bavardes sont assommantes_

_Que lorsqu'une femme sait tenir sa langue_

_Elle est toujours bien plus charmante_

_Qu'après tout, à quoi ça sert d'être savante ?_

_En plus, ils ont une sainte horreur de la conversation_

_Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter_

_Mais il se roule et rampe aux pieds de la femme réservée_

_C'est la reine du silence qui se fait aimer_

Stiles avait repris sa chanson et c'était mis à marcher sur les murs, si on pouvait dire qu'il marchait avec ses six tentacules. Il était arrivé jusqu'à une sorte de placard en forme de coquille saint Jacques d'où il avait sorti des ingrédients assez dégoutant avant de les jeter dans la cavité volcanique.

Derek écouta plus ou moins attentivement ces paroles. A cette écoute une seule pensée traversa son esprit, il se disait tout simplement que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

_N'aie pas peur, pauvre âme en perdition_

_Décide-toi ! Fais ton choix !_

_Je suis une femme très occupée_

_Et je n'y passerai pas la journée_

_Ça ne te coûtera que ta voix_

Il eut des explosions, des flashes de lumière et des fumées de tous les couleurs qui sortaient de la cavité.

**Woaw, t'as même le droit à un son et lumière, **s'exclama Rory à l'attention du loup avec un clin d'œil.

Non mais pourquoi Rory avait convaincu Stiles de faire ça se demanda le loup encore et encore.

_Ma pauvre âme en perdition, en mal d'amour_

_Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont_

_Faut payer l'addition_

_Avale bien, respire à fond_

_Signe le contrat et mets ton nom !_

_Flotsam, Jetsam, je la tiens, les enfants !_

Stiles avait fait apparaitre le contrat devant Derek et avait dit les derniers moins en aparté pour Rory qui s'offusqua de devoir jouer le rôle des anguilles. Derek en profita pour signe le contrat, qu'ils finissent avec ça une bonne fois pour toute.

_Je complète ma collection_

_D'un ... Pauvre... Loup ... En ... Perdition !_

_Beluga, sevruga_

_Soufflez vents de la mer Caspienne_

_Larynxis, glosytis et corda vocala_

_Sa voix est à moi_

L'adolescenttermina son show en plaçant c'est main au-dessus de la cavité qui faisait office de chaudron, un tourbillon en sortie qui l'engloba tous. « Voilà le bouquet final » lança Rory.

**Maintenant chante**, s'exclama le second fils du sheriff à son petit ami.

Cependant celui-ci ne fit que gronder.

**Je m'en contenterais, **s'exclama Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il eut encore plus d'explosions et de flash, si bien que les deux plus vieux et surement le plus jeune durent fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quand ils les rouvrirent tout avait disparue, le loft était revenue comme avant, Stiles n'avait plus ses tentacules et se retrouvait habillé devant le loup.

**Bon anniversaire,** s'exclama Stiles.

Sauf que sa voie ne semblait pas sortir de sa bouche, elle venait même de derrière le loup. Plus précisément de la flamme d'une bougie contenue dans un bocal hermétique que Rory se pressa de fermer avant de le ranger dans son sac. Les deux autres le fixaient férocement.

**Bah quoi,** lança le magicien, **je pensais que ce serait mieux si Stiles nous mettait dans le contexte. **

Sur ceux il disparut dans un éclat, pas avant d'avoir lancé un joyeux anniversaire pour le loup. Il laissa donc son meilleur amis seul avec son cadeau, un Stiles tout ce qui a de silencieux.


	12. Vengeance Stitchienne

J'ai une bonne nouvelle j'ai six chapitres déjà écrit en comptant celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plairons. Donc ajourd'hui je vous propose le premier OS de cette nouvelle fournée. Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Vengeance**** Stitchienne **

Ce soir-là Derek rentra du boulot comme tous les soirs, à un détail près, les grandes vacances venaient de commencer ce qui voulait dire que Stiles avait eu l'autorisation parental de passer toutes ses nuits avec le loup. Comment aurait-il pu refuser avec leur fils aîné qui dormait dans la chambre côté, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Donc maintenant l'adolescent vivait littéralement avec eux. C'était une bonne chose, ces soirs où il s'installait sur le canapé dès son arrivée, Stiles lui apportait un verre d'eau. hors de question que le loup s'habitue à avoir une bière en rentrant du boulot avait déclaré le jeune homme. Puis ils s'installaient et pendant que Stiles le « caressait dans le sens du poil » comme disait Rory, le secouriste racontait sa journée.

Mais il avait ces soirs, où les enfantillages des frères Stilinsky lui revenait à la figure. Et comme maintenant les deux garçons se retrouvaient à vivre comme au temps de leur enfance, ces soir-là ne manquaient pas. Malheureusement ce soir-là fut l'un de ceux-là.

Dès qu'il mit un pied chez lui, il fut mis dans l'ambiance. Une de ses chaussures fit craquer la chips sur laquelle, elle venait de se poser. Derek allait grogner contre son petit ami qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de foutre de la nourriture par tout. Cependant, il remarqua que le sol était un véritable champ de mine, il y avait des chips partout. C'était bizarre Stiles aurait fait en sorte que la moitié arrive au moins dans son estomac. Puis il vit la demi-douzaine de paquets, parce que monsieur achetait toujours pour un régiment, éventré et étendu là sur le sol comme d'innocentes victimes. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, tout le loft était sens dessus dessous, comme si un microclimat était apparu pile poil à cet endroit et avait généré un ouragan.

Mais le pire, c'était Stiles, Stiles qui était confortablement assis sur le canapé les pieds sur la table basse en train de lire une de ses satanées BD comme si de rien n'était. Mais il se foutait qui, lui.

Alors qu'il allait demander à son petit ami ce qui se passait, il fut interrompit par un grognement et le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brise. Et c'est alors qu'il vit Stitch sortir de la cuisine à quatre pas et se diriger pour mettre à sac le bureau qui était près de la baie vitré. Une minute, qu'est-ce que Stitch ou plus précisément qu'est-ce que un Alien sortie tout droit d'un dessin animé faisait chez lui.

**Stiles, j'avais dit pas d'animaux chez moi,** hurla le loup.

**Techniquement ce n'est pas un animal,** répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

**Ne joue pas sur les mots**, s'offusqua Derek. **Faites le disparaître. Et crois-moi s'en est fini des Disney.**

**Je ne peux pas le faire disparaître.**

**Très bien**, dit le loup en passant une main sur son front**. Rory s'en ferais une joue surtout si Stitch s'en est pris à sa … collection de CD.**

Tout la précieuse collection de l'adjoint du sheriff ne semblait pas avoir été touché par la bêtes, ni même son ordinateur portable et sa veste d'uniforme qui traînait sur un fauteuil était en aussi bon état que d'habitude. Aucune affaire de Rory avait été touché mais aussi aucune des affaires de Derek. Même le cendrier que lui avait offert son père pour l'emménagement, bien qu'il ne fume pas, était toujours à sa place sur la table basse.

Le loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi un animal avait été sélectif dans le dégât qu'il cause, parce il y avait seulement les affaires de Stiles qui était dans un état lamentable. C'était ses chips qui étaient étendue sur le sol. C'était lui qui jouait le plus à la console qui avait été bousillé. Et c'était justement ses documents que l'extraterrestre bleu était en train de déchirer en mille morceaux.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait le loup, où était Rory ? Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Soudainement une idée malsaine germa dans son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ?

**Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça ?** demanda nerveusement le loup.

**Quoi ?** questionna le jeune homme en levant brièvement ses yeux de sa BD.

**Tu n'as pas transformé ton frère en Stitch ?**

Le magicien laissa tombé sa lecture quelque instant, regarda son compagnon avec intensité et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Et merde, pensa le secouriste, il l'avait fait.

**Pourquoi ?**

**J'avais un moment pensé à Mushu, tu sais le dragon de Mulan, mais il est trop bavard**, expliqua l'adolescent alors que ce n'était pas le sens de la question, puis brusquement il eut un éclair de génie. **Mais c'est en Cri-kee que j'aurais dû le transformer. Bon se sera pour la prochaine fois.**

**Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois,** hurla le loup, **je m'en fous que tu es transformé Rory en dragon, en chien bleu ou même en Olaf. Tu le fait redevenir comme avant. Immédiatement**.

**Non,** répondit sèchement le magicien.

**Stiles,** grogna le loup.

**Ne grogne pas sur moi, c'est ta faute.**

Non mais il se fautait de lui vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore d'inventé.

**C'est toi qui a dit Olaf, maintenant des qu'il aura pris sa vraie forme il nous cassera les oreilles en chantant « Libérée, Délivrée » dans toute les langues. C'est ce que je ferais à sa place.**

Derek repassait une main sur son front, ses deux énergumènes allaient vraiment avoir sa peau.

**Oh mais calme toi, Grincheux, il y en a juste pour encore quelque heures pas plus.** Expliqua le magicien. **Il m'a privé de ma voie pendant tout une journée je lui rends simplement la monnaie de sa pièce.**

**Parce que tu crois qu'il va s'arrêter là, il va vouloir prendre sa revanche, puis se sera à ton tour à nouveaux. Ça finira mal c'était histoire, crois-moi. En tout cas je comprends pourquoi tes parents n'ont montré aucune difficulté pour que tu passes tes vacances ici.**

Stiles se leva brusquement et lança son regard de tueur au loup. Comment osait-il insère que ses parent l'avais en quelque sorte mit à la porte.

**C'est méchant,** s'exclama le second fils du sheriff.

**Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire que t'es facile à vivre.**

Il était peut être allé un peu fort avec le jeune homme, il avait une journée difficile et il aurait pensé avoir le droit à du calme sous son toit. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger, parce Rory avait rejoint son frère, c'était mis debout sur la table basse et avait tout comme Stiles croisé ses bras, ses quatre bras, pour fixer avec férocité le loup.

**Maintenant, vous vous alliez. c'est une blague.**

En guise de réponse, Rorystitch se contenta de calmement pousser du pied le cendrier, cadeau de papa Hale, dans le vide où il tomba sur le sol sans, par chance, se briser en mille morceaux.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien me plaire chez vous deux pour vous garder à ce point dans ma vie**, s'exclama le loup. **Bien continuer votre petit jeu, moi je vais me coucher.**

Les deux frères regardèrent le loup monter jusqu'à sa chambre, puis Stiles baissa ses yeux sur son grand frère.

**Ce n'est pas parce que tu ma soutenue que je vais te désensorceler maintenant. Mais un conseil barra toi d'ici le plus vite possible.**

La créature le regard avec des grand yeux qui voulait dire pourquoi.

**Je vais lui rappeler pourquoi je lui plais, mais ça ne va pas te plaire à toi**, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Je voudrais bien t'y voire. Devine qui à mit le bordel dans la chambre ?** Hurla Derek qui avait tout entendue avec sa super oreille de loup.


	13. la plage, un lieu où la vérité demeure

Pour cet OS, il est nécessaire de faire un petit rappel sur la meute de cette nouvelle réalité suite à Connaissance Commune.

\- Cora, Derek, Laura, Lydia, Stiles, Rory et Jordan sont chacun au courant de la véritable nature des autres.

\- Erica, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Isaac et Scott sont humain et ne sont pas au courant pour les autres (petit rappel Isaac et Scott sont ensemble et Stiles et Scott ne sont pas autant ami que la série du moins pour l'instant).

\- Kira, Allison, Liam, Aiden et Ethan ne fréquente pas la meute d'ailleurs seul Liam est à Beacon Hills.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**La plage, un lieu où la vérité demeure**

Le petit groupe où plutôt la petite tribu, débarqua enfin sur le sable après une heure de crapahutage à travers les broussailles. Mais la récompense en valait la peine, ils arrivèrent sur une petite crypte vide de toute autre personne. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Dès que l'un de ses pieds fut posé sur le sol, Stiles éclata de joie et se mit à courir sur le sable fin tout en essayant d'enlever ses chaussures, ce qui revenait à sautiller à cloche pied plus qu'à courir ce qui entraîna la conclusion que tous attendaient. C'est-à-dire le dos de Stiles qui rencontre le sable dans un grand boum. Suivit d'un paquet d'injure fleuri le tout accompagné d'un grognement de loup. Qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver avec un tel petit ami.

Le groupe s'installa au beau milieu de la plage, ils étaient seul alors autant en profiter. Ils commencèrent à se mettre en maillot. Rory et Stiles qui bizarrement avaient un complexe par rapport à leurs corps bien qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte, restèrent en t-shirt n'attendant que la dernière seconde avant de se jeter à l'eau pour les enlever. On pouvait rire de leur comportement mais quand on savait qu'ils côtoyaient Derek et qu'en plus on entendait le gloussement des filles qui les accompagnaient, on pouvait comprendre avec une aisance folle leur complexe d'infériorité.

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas toutes les filles qui avaient lâché un gloussement digne d'un poulailler quand le loup avait enlevé le haut. Cora et Laura n'allait quand même pas s'extasier sur le corps de leur frère mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça ne le faisait pas réagir. Prenons par exemple la plus vielles des deux et de tout le groupe qui plus est.

Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à les accompagné prétextant que ce serait mieux qu'ils soient en présence d'un adulte comme si Derek et Jordan comptait pour du beurre. Bien que Rory ait le même âge qu'eux, lui, tout comme son frère, avait besoin d'une surveillance quasi constante surtout en période de vacances.

Mais pour en revenir à la louve, elle était jalouse de toute l'attention que son frère recevait. Elle passait quand même des heures à la salle de sport, alors que sa condition de loup-garou la mettait déjà à son avantage. Alors pour attirer le regard à elle, elle commença à se déshabiller de façon langoureuse. Derek grogna en voyant sa sœur se donner ainsi en spectacle, elle qui se disait responsable, surtout qu'une fois en maillot elle décida de ne pas s'arrêter.

Elle dénoua le nœud du haut de son maillot deux pièce d'une seule main se servant de l'autre pour cacher sa poitrine, elle n'était pas folle à ce point. Une fois le haut sur le sol elle s'attaqua au bas et sous les regards incrédule du groupe et celui désapprobateur de son petit frère.

Mais avant que le morceau de tissus ne rejoigne son homologue sur le sol, elle s'était transformée en une magnifique et imposante louve au pelage brin. De ses quatre pattes elle s'élança vers la mer, fier d'elle et la tête haute.

**Vas'y fait comme si t'était la seule capable,** lança Cora à sa grande sœur.

La plus jeune des Hale se transforma à son tour en louve et rejoignit sa sœur dans l'eau. Fier de montrer qu'elle aussi elle écoutait son instinct animal. Il faut savoir qu'à la base tous les loups-garous pouvaient se transformer complètement mais alors que les siècles étaient passés forçant ces êtres mystiques à se cacher des humains. Cette faculté s'est perdue sous des litres et des litres de logique humaine. Ce n'était que quand un loup-garou écoutait et comprenait son instinct animal, une sorte de deuxième inconscient en somme, qu'il pouvait retrouver ce vestige de leur nature ancestral. Mais les Hale n'avait pas de quoi la ramener c'est juste que Talia savait se montrer bonne enseignante.

**Moi aussi je peux me transformer en loup**, lança Stiles désirant lui aussi s'amuser.

Il eut un nuage de fumé qui l'entoura pour sa transformation en … Basset Hound. Rory s'esclaffa de rire en se rendant compte que son petit frère avait oublié que la métamorphose en animal est plutôt compliqué et que par exemple il ne pouvait pas se transformer en toute les races canine mais seulement en celle qui lui correspondait le plus, les Bassets donc pour le second fils du sheriff. Pour autant Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter et se mit à courir pour rejoindre les deux sœurs.

Mais entre le faite qu'il était à présent court sur pattes et qu'il restait Stiles quoi qu'il arrive, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'arrivait pas coordonné ses mouvement et que ses pattes avants allait plus vite que ses pattes arrières quand ce n'était pas l'inverse, il n'était pas près d'arrivé à destination.

Derek grogna se demandant pourquoi il était entouré de gamin, avant de se transformer à son tour, en un majestueux loup noir, de rattraper en à peine deux enjambés son petit ami et de l'attraper amoureusement. Oui Rory voyait quand même un semblant de romantisme dans la manière que la mâchoire du loup attrapait par sa peau du dos le Basset, pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'eau en le laissant pendouiller entre ses croc telle une proie passé de vie à trépas.

**C'est à nous faire douter de leur âge réel,** s'exclama la rouquine.

**T'es juste jalouse que tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est crier à rendre heureux un vitrier, **lui dit Rory.

**Jalouse-moi…**

**Heureusement que tonton Rory est là, Princesse,** l'interrompit l'adjoint du sheriff avant de calquer des doigts.

Il eut de nouveaux un nuage de fumer qui cette fois ci entoura la jeune fille, qui quand le nuage disparue perdu l'équilibre. En même temps avec une queue de sirène à la place des jambes elle ne pouvait guère tenir debout. Elle lança son plus beau regard tueur au magicien qui préféra parler à son coéquipier.

**Aller Eric va emmener ta Ariel faire trempette**, dit-il en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Parish.

**Tu sais très bien que l'eau c'est plus trop mon trucs.**

**Et bien vas en volant, depuis le temps tu dois savoir te servir de tes trucs.**

Après plusieurs mois de recherche il avait enfin découvert que Jordan était un Phénix. Et quand il avait embrassé sa conditions, il s'était retrouver affubler d'une paire d'ailes au plumage rougeoyante qui savait se montrer discrète pour ne pas dire invisible en cas de nécessité. Le jeune homme attrapa Lydia telle une demoiselle en détresse et s'envola pour rejoindre les autres.

Rory regarda le couple s'envoler puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les Hale s'amusant dans l'eau avec un Derek qui prenait le temps de jeter de temps en temps à petit regard à son Basset de petit ami en équilibre précaire sur son dos. A ce spectacle Rory n'eut qu'une penser.

**Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un,** dit-il aux deux autres.

Une minute, les deux autres ! Ça lui était carrément sorti de la tête. Et bien ils étaient dans la merde et Rory ne voyait pas comment sortir de ce pétrin.

**Oh et puis zut, je suis en vacances, je m'occuperais de vous plus tard,** dit-il avant de changer de forme à son tour dans un nuage de fumée.

Ainsi il laissa les deux jeunes hommes seul, immobiles incapables de bouger et la bouche à jamais ouverte d'étonnement. C'est ainsi qu'Isaac et Scott apprirent la vérité sur leurs amis, lors d'une simple journée à la plage.


	14. Il ne faut pas le dire

Juste un petit détail pour ce chapitre, je ne peut que vous conseiller d'écouter la chanson "il ne faut pas le dire" (buffy contre les vampires), pour apprécier grandement ce qui suit, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Il ne faut pas le dire.**

Derek et Stiles étaient en train de vivre une mauvaise passe dans leur vie de couple. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour le moindre petit détail. Pas qu'ils se disputaient pas avant, c'était limite des préliminaire pour eux. Le problème c'est que maintenant ça les faisait douter de leur avenir et qu'ils ne se réconciliaient pas sous la couette.

Stiles n'en dormait plus de la nuit, préférant observer, admirer serait plus juste, son compagnon dormir du sommeil du juste. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à douter qu'ils aient un avenir ensemble. Peut-être que le faite que l'entré à la fac arrivait à grand pas et les surplombait de son ombre menaçante, y était pour beaucoup.

Mais comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui, il n'avait jamais ressentie ça. Ils étaient une famille qui n'attendait qu'à s'agrandir. Le loup était tellement beau comment pourrait-il s'en passé, pensa-t-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue de la paume de sa main. Il avait envie de l'exprimer, d'exprimer tous ses sentiment qui avait pour lui. Peut-être qu'ensuite ils pourraient surmonter les disputes de ces derniers jours. Alors il allait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et bizarrement tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est se mettre à chanter.

_Quel spécimen,_

_Que j'emmène au creux de son lit._

_Gentil trésor._

_Moi, mon totem,_

_C'était sarcasme et sorts maudits._

_Ironie et magie._

Une minute pourquoi était-il en train de chanter et d'où venait la musique qui l'accompagnait. Ça n'avait pas de sens, il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Il s'assit et s'étira pour faire disparaitre les dernières brunes de fatigue. Avant de reprendre d'un ton plus entrainant.

_Mais c'est bien loin ce micmac,_

_Je vivrais ma vie sans un couac._

_Le seul problème c'est… Il ne faut pas le dire_

D'accord il y avait quelque chose qui cloche pensa le magicien en se levant. Sentant son petit ami lui tourner le dos, Derek ouvrit les yeux. Lui aussi ne dormais pas bien ces dernier temps, il n'avait pas de reproche à donner au jeune homme pourtant il le faisait presque tous les jours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, comment pouvait-il avoir envie d'enguirlander l'amour de sa vie. D'accord Stiles était un Stilinski et les Stilinski ne sont pas facile à vivre 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Ils avaient tellement de manies étranges et de réactions inappropriées.

Justement Stiles venait de chanter pour le loup alors qu'il croyait qu'il dormait. Est-ce que lui chanterais son amour du jeune homme sans que celui-ci fasse parti du public. Il n'avait pas à se poser la question, il ne chanterait en aucun cas.

_Je ne vois que lui_

_Il est beau et rebelle_

_Toute passion et grâce_

C'est une blague il était justement en train de penser qu'il ne chanterait pas et qu'est-ce qui fait il chante. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de pousser la chansonnette. Est-ce que c'était la faute de Stiles et d'un de ses plants tordus.

_Brûlant la nuit quand il est contre moi._

_Je l'embrase, je l'embrase_

_j'le laisserai pas s'enfuir_

_Notre amour ne cessera de grandir_

_Y'a juste un p'tit truc… non, Il ne faut pas le dire_

Derek se leva devant les yeux écarquillés de l'adolescent qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'avoir entendu le loup chanter. Il aurait dû filmer la scène, ça valait son pesant d'or. Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent légèrement, histoire de ne pas incommoder l'autre avec sa possible mauvaise haleine matinale. Ils s'apprêtaient à se dire bonjour, à se demander mutuellement s'ils avaient bien dormis et des banalités comme ça. Mais tout ce qui sortit de leur bouche fut quelques mots chantonnés en cœur.

_Il n'y a rien à dire_

Ils s'assirent chacun sur leur coté du lit en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Ils enfilèrent jogging et T-shirt pour être présentable devant Rory. Parce que visiblement il avait un problème et que les conseils de l'adjoint du sheriff ne sauraient pas de trop.

_Il grogne._

Chanta soudainement le plus jeune sous l'incompréhension général, y compris la sienne.

_Il parle._

Chanta à son tour Derek sans s'en rendre compte. Ça devenait urgent de parler à Rory. D'un pas vif ils sortirent de la chambre mais dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors le magicien lança, ou chanta si vous préférez, les hostilités.

_Faites de l'humour et il part faire un tour_

Derek n'était pas en reste, lui aussi il avait des trucs à lui reprocher. Il aurait beaucoup de chose à dire sur le jeune homme, mais il ne voulait pas les dire, ça jamais, il ne voulait pas blesse le garçon. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit et en chanson.

_Il mange ces trucs aux formes et aux couleurs infâmes_

D'accord Stiles pouvait reconnaitre qu'il avait un appétit bizarre tout comme son frère et son père, c'était de famille. Le loup ne pouvait comme même pas lui reprocher ça.

Je parle, il m'ignore

C'est sure que si il se mettait lui aussi à chanter des reproche il y aller y passer la journée, se disait l'adolescent. Et bien sûr c'est quand on avait besoin de lui que son frère était introuvable. Il commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon alors que le loup derrière lui lança un reproche en musique, vu que c'était visiblement son tour.

_Etre calme ce n'est pas son fort._

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale mais l'adjoint était toujours introuvable, Stiles voulait crier son nom mais à la place il hurla toujours en chanson.

_Mon pénis est un escargot, comparé à sa banane_

Minutes, il venait comme même pas de chanter qu'il avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport au loup. Pourquoi se plainerait-il de la banane de son petit ami, il était le premier à en profiter. Et voilà que ça l'excitait de s'engueuler avec Derek.

_L'ambiance paraît incertaine_

Dirent-ils ensemble en voyant que Rory n'était manifestement pas au loft. Et bien il était dans la merdre parce que Derek sentait qu'il allait reprendre les hostilités.

_Il ne me trouve pas très sociable._

C'en était assez pour le magicien hors de question de s'engueuler avec son chéri dès le matin. Il tenta de s'empêcher de chanter en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, ce qui se révéla inefficace.

_Il a les orteils pleins de poils_

C'est du délire, il sortait avec un loup-garou bien sûr qu'il y avait des problèmes de poil, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il voulut sourire à Derek signifié qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il était en train de chanter. Mais ils ne purent que chanter de nouveaux ensembles.

_Pourtant tout est au poil_

_C'est pas l'pire... mais faut pas l'dire_

Derek grogna, au moins ça il pouvait le faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve Rory, ça devenait urgent. Et bien sûr deviner ce que Stiles avait décidé de lui reprocher.

_Quand ça sent le roussi_

_Il va s'planquer chez Rory._

_Qu'es ce qu'il dirait _

_Si j'allais chez ses sœurs._

Le loup avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, de se confier quelque fois, c'était le rôle des meilleurs amis. C'est faute si s'on meilleur ami est le frère de son petit ami ! Dés fois il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

_Il colle, c'est odieux_

_Il veut toujours qu'on soit deux_

_Il ne..._

**Il a des petits yeux,** l'interrompit Stiles.

Derek le fixait et grogna qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là et il n'avait pas de petit yeux. Stiles leva les épaules, c'était juste une expérience. Visiblement si il avait du mal à dire du loup, il pouvait parler même si c'était faut. Mais ça n'allait pas arranger leur situation. Stiles commença vraiment à s'agiter remarqua le loup. Et merdre pensa-t-il quand il observa qu'en fait Stiles faisait des claquettes.

**Regarde, je danse, c'est trop fort ! **

Mu pas une force invisible, Derek attrapa le jeune homme et commença à leur faire virevolté. Et il fallait en plus qu'il s'y mette aussi.

_Tu es_

Chantèrent-ils ensemble avant d'exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient de leur moitié.

_Le charme en personne,_

_Mon héros, mon âme_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, seul la musique qui sortait toujours de nulle part brisait le silence entre eux deux. Bien que Derek finit par dire quelque mots, c'était étrange d'habitude c'est Stiles qui brisait les silences qu'il soit gênant ou non.

_T'es le plus beau que j'ai vu, tes lèvres sont roses et charnues_

_Et je ne parle pas de ton p'tit c... quand je t'embrasse_

Visiblement qui que ce soit qui soit derrière ça, il avait la notion de censure.

_J'lui dirais pas qu'il m'effraie que j'suis pétrifié_

Alors comme ça il avait peur, se disait le loup, mais lui aussi avait peur.

_Mais Il s'ra toujours mon soleil_

Là Derek était entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il chantait.

_Je connais l'histoire c'est le grand amour et bonsoir_

_On se trahit puis il faut sortir les mouchoirs_

Oh Stiles, pensa le loup. Mais jamais il le trahirait, d'accord certain jour il était impossible à vivre mais c'était son âme sœur. Ils comprenaient enfin qu'ils avaient les mêmes inquiétudes.

_Je me disais qu'on s'rait éternels_

_Je croyais, mais c'est la vie qui s'en mêle_

Oui, ils avaient la même inquiétude, ils se comprenaient enfin. Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, si différent qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble.

_Nos vies tomberont elle dans l'ennui_

_Si la chances m'ignore ou m'oublie_

Lança le loup alors que le magicien ajouta…

_Quand je s'rais toute mou et fripé_

_Et que tu seras toujours aussi bien conservé._

Avant qu'ils ne lancent encore ensemble quelques dernières paroles sur leur inquiétude.

_Encore quelques petits travers et la vie à deux tourne à l'envers_

_Mais s'rais pire alors y faut pas le dire_

_Dieu merci je ne vais pas l'dire_

Le fond musical redevient entrainant. Faites que ce soit la fin, pensèrent les deux hommes ne pouvant détacher leur regard de l'autre qu'il avait dans les bras. A vrai dire la chanson leur avait fait du bien, il allait pouvoir surmonter cette passe difficile ensemble.

_Lèvres scellées, Promis juré_

_Y'a rien à voir. Partez, partez_

_Il ne faut pas le dire_

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse en guise de fin.

**Et bien je dois dire, que ça ne vaut pas la version avec l'ex-démon, mais ça se laisse quand même regarder,** déclara Sweet le démon de la danse à la peau rouge et son costume bleu étrangement assortie.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de champagne à la main, invisible aux yeux du couple. Avec un loup-garou dans la pièce c'était une précaution à prendre.

**Qu'en pense tu ?** demanda-t-il à son hôte, celui qui l'avait convié, assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

**Ils se sont réconciliés,** dit simplement Rory en buvant une gorgé de bulle, **c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Oui, ça avait marché ils avaient enfin pu s'exprimer sans que l'un des deux ne fuit pour aller se plaindre à l'adjoint.

**Toujours contre la combustion spontanée?** demanda le démon.

**Yep**, répondit Rory en le regardant férocement, il ne voulait pas tuer son petit frère et son meilleur ami.

**T'es pas marrant,** s'exclama Sweet avant de boire une gorgé.


	15. Monnaie de singe

Désolé pour le retard, mais voici le nouveau OS. Il est assez court mais comme on dit les blague les plus courte sont les plus drôles (en espérant que ça s'applique à moi). Dernier chose vous comprendrez peut être pas tout de suite le rapport entre le titre et le texte, mais je voulais pas un titre qui vous spoil (comme c'est le cas pour certain déjà publiés). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Monnaie de singe**

Stiles donnait ses directives, le canapé ici, la télé la bas… Les « déménageurs » avec leurs salopettes bleues suivaient plus ou moins bien les instructions, il y avait déjà eu de la casse. Mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait plutôt bien, peut-être qu'ils auraient terminé avant que Derek et Rory ne reviennent des courses, c'est en tout cas ce qu'espérait le jeune homme.

Peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer la nouvelle décoration mais ils n'avaient qu'à pas refuser aussi catégoriquement qu'il les accompagne. Et puis c'était quoi cette excuse de pacotille, comme si il se goinfrait de cochonnerie à tout bout de champs. N'importe quoi.

Mais il avait beau espérer, ils étaient encore en pleine action quand les deux amis entrèrent. Le loup comme le magicien restèrent immobile devant le spectacle que le lycéen leur donnait.

**Stiles,** s'exclama Derek avec ce qui semblait être un hybride entre un hurlement et un grognement.** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Bah c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne plus utiliser la magie pour redécorer le loft depuis l'histoire de la petite sirène, **répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. **J'ai donc dut trouver de la main d'œuvre.**

Le secouriste et l'adjoint du sheriff regardèrent la « main d'œuvre » avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le regard. Inquiétude que Stiles tenta de faire disparaitre.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils prennent trois fois rien.**

Bizarrement ça ne les calma absolument pas, les deux hommes semblaient incapables de bouger. Rory se pencha vers le loup pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

**Je ne pense pas qu'on a acheté assez de banane,** chuchota le magicien.

Mais visiblement il avait chuchoté plutôt fort, vu que tout le personnel engagé par Stiles s'arrêta et se mit à fixer fixement les deux hommes encore devant l'entrée. Soudain, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent quand ils aperçurent les fruits exotiques et jaunes dépasser du sac en papier tenu par Derek. Il eut un instant de silence, le calme avant la tempête, puis brusquement.

**BANANAAAAA**, hurlèrent-ils en jetant sur les deux arrivants.

Stiles grimaça à l'écoute du bruit de la chute de son frère et de son petit ami avant de s'approcher d'un pas prudent et anxieux.

**Sourwolf, bébé,** dit-il doucement, **je suppose que les films d'animation seront dorénavant, eu aussi, interdits ?**

En guise de réponse il vit seulement la main de Derek, le pouce levé pour confirmer la supposition, s'élever à travers les deux douzaines de minions qui venaient de le plaquer sans ménagement sur le sol.


	16. La faune de Beacon Hills

**La faune de Beacon Hills.**

Derek ouvrit calmement les yeux et remarqua que Stiles n'avait pas partagé son lit cette nuit, il avait dû s'endormir devant la télé. Mais le loup n'allait pas se plaindre pour une fois que le jeune ne le poussait pas vers l'extrémité du lit en faisant l'étoile de mer. Il avait la bouche sèche, il décida donc de descendre à la cuisine boire un peu. Bien entendue il en profitera pour voir ce que sa douce moitié faisait. Il arriva dans cuisine après s'être seulement vêtue d'un bas de jogging.

_Le Derekis Halus ou plus communément appeler Loup grincheux de Beacon Hills ou encore Sourwolf dans le langage familier, est une espèce rare vivant principalement dans l'état de la Californie des états unis d'Amérique en Amérique du nord. Bien qu'il est arrivé de voir des représentants de cette espèce migrer vers des contré plus habité telle que New York, le Sourwolf fini toujours par revenir vers sa région natal où les vastes bois et forêt lui permette un épanouissement idéal._

Derek ouvrit le frigo et but du lait directement à la bouteille laissant quelques gouttes de lait descendre le long de son torse nu illuminé par la lumière du réfrigérateur toujours ouvert.

_Le Derekis Halus est un être complexe mais ordonné, dont les réveilles suivent une routine matinal savamment orchestré. Tout d'abord se sustenter suffisamment pour effacer tout trace de fatigue laissé par le réveille encore récent, car c'est dès le matin que commence la lutte pour la survie._

Derek fit quelque étirement en faisant craquer quelques os avant de reposer la bouteille de lait fermement dans le frigo.

_Très tôt, le Loup grincheux fait étalage de ses atouts et attribut dans le seul but de faire valoir sa place de mâle dominant au sein de son milieu._

Vu qu'il était là, autant préparer le petit déjeuner se dit le loup et ouvra le placard pour prendre tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Il grogna en découvrant qu'un Stilinski voir les deux avait mal rangé le placard, rien ne se trouvait à sa place.

_Toujours dans l'optique de se faire respecter, le Loup grincheux de Beacon Hills communique essentiellement par grognement pour dissimuler ses véritables intentions. Ce comportement est souvent accompagné de mouvant exagéré de l'arcade sourcilière pour accentuer ses menaces sur les être qu'il juge inférieur. Les Derekis Halus a su au fils des générations développer un langage n'utilisant que cette partie de leur anatomie facial._

Rory ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine, déjà habillé il salua le loup lui demandant si il avait bien dormir. Ce à quoi le secouriste répondit par son habituel concert de grognement qui faisait plus d'effet au magicien depuis bien longtemps.

_Même si le Sourwolf est une espèce associable et très peu communicatif, ses représentants aiment évoluer en compagnie d'espèces extravertie et volubile, telle que le Roryficus guardiski. Le Roryficus guardiski est une créature des plus paradoxal. Le principale exemple étant leur évolution vers la maturité, les jeunes Roryficus sont incontrôlable et ne suivent aucune ordre réel et ne réponde à aucune autorité mais dès qu'ils atteignent la maturité, leur comportement change irrémédiablement. Devenue responsable ils deviennent un digne représentant de l'autorité qu'ils avaient si longtemps ignoré pendant leur enfance._

Alors que Rory était en train de l'aider, Derek se décidé à communiqué sans grognement.

**Tu peux me dire ce qui lui prend, à ton frère ?** demanda le loup avec un ton accusateur.

**Il lui arrive que sa douce et tendre moitié la privé de dessins animé, fils d'animation, de sciences fictions ou fantastique mais aussi de blockbuster hollywoodien et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre de films signés Woody Allen,** répondit le jeune homme lui aussi avec reproche. **Tu devines ce qui lui reste.**

Derek aurait voulu grogner, le magicien était hypocrite. Il avait été d'accord avec lui quand il s'était retrouvé transformer en Stitch ou plaqué sur le sol par une armé de Minion.

**Alors ne t'étonne pas que ça lui monte à la tête**, ajouta le magicien.

**Oui mais il n'y pas qu'à sa tête que sa monte**, dit le loup en sortant de la cuisine avant de hurler, **STILES.**

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut tomba ainsi du canapé où il avait passé la nuit sans se rendre compte.

_Et voici le troisième énergumène de cet urbain mais étrange écosystème. Bien qu'étant le centre de ce dernier, le Stilicus Scohlisky, de la même famille que le Rorificus guardiski, est souvent critiqué par ses congères avec qui il se montre particulièrement et régulièrement énervant._

**Pourquoi ma voie fait voie off ?** demanda le jeune homme.

**Tu t'es endormit devant un documentaire animalier**, répondit son frère.


	17. Un monstre manipulateur

Et voila le nouveaux chapitre, j'espère que vous allez comprendre à quel film je fais référence. Allez, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Un monstre manipulateur**

Derek paniqua légèrement, lui qui avait tout bien préparé. Rory avait accepté de rester plus longtemps au poste, alors qu'il y avait déjà passé toute la nuit. Et après moult essais le loup avait enfin réussit à obtenir des pancake au chocolat avec banane intégré sans qu'ils soient à moitié brulé. Ça lui avait pris du temps de tout organiser, mais bien sûr il a fallu que le seul détail qui ne dépendait pas de lui soit complètement foiré et pas qu'un peu.

Pour comprendre le stress du jeune homme, il fallait revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Quand un reporteur pour un magazine sportif de la région était venue faire un articule sur l'équipe de Lacrosse. A ce qui parait le coach n'avait pas pu aligner deux mots cohérant de la journée, quand il avait su qu'après la remontée spectaculaire de son équipe dans le championnat, il allait faire l'objet ou plutôt l'équipe d'une double page avec en prime la couverture.

Bien entendue l'article en question ne parlait pas de Stiles se concentrant sur le coach et ses trois meilleurs joueurs, Jackson, Danny et Liam. Il est vrai que Scott avait le droit à quelques lignes pour le féliciter de « son courage d'être sur le terrain en première ligne malgré l'adversité de sa maladie ». Le truc c'est que vue la tournure de la phrase on pouvait croire que le jeune homme était malade d'un cancer et pas tout bêtement asthmatique.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que l'article ne mentionne pas le second fils du sheriff qui inquiétait le secouriste. Le magicien n'avait aucun problème de ne pas paraitre dans le magazine, il en tirait même une grande fierté. Pour lui c'était signe qu'il ne c'était pas laissé à la facilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se faire une place du choix dans l'équipe. Et puis de toute façon la photo de couverture était une photo de l'équipe entière.

Il était déjà prévue de faire un agrandissement pour quelle rejoigne dans la demeure Stilinski la une d'un journal où se trouvait une photo de Rory en plein exercice de ses fonction, qui avait enfin remplacer la photographie de son casier de délinquant juvénile du temps du lycées que Claudia avait eu bon gout d'afficher en plein milieu du salon.

Et c'était de là que venait le problème, de la photo. Dans l'ensemble elle était belle, classique, mais belle. Le coach était au centre avec Danny à sa gauche, Jackson à sa droite et Liam devant lui un genou sur le sol. Stiles était sur le côté et c'était ce qui posait problème pour le loup.

Derek se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler son meilleur ami, lui seul pouvait arranger ça.

**Derek, me dit pas que t'as besoin de plus de temps, je dors à moitié debout,** lança l'adjoint du sheriff complètement fatigué.

**Il y a un problème sur la photo,** dit directement le loup.

**Quoi ? il a un morceau de salade entre les dents.**

**Il a le code barre sur la tronche.**

**En quoi c'est problème.**

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, il y avait intérêt que son ami soit à la ramasse parce c'est la seul excuse qu'il accepterait.

**Tu sais depuis combien de semaine il attend cette photo ?** **depuis qu'ils l'ont prise,** grogna le loup. **J'ai tout prévue, j'ai préparé un petit déjeuné au lit, j'ai même mit une rose dans un vase, une rose dans un vase, tu te rends compte. Et il fallut que les éditeurs lui mette le code barre sur la figure.**

**Calme-toi.**

**Je me calmerais que quand tu seras rentré et que tu auras déplacé le code barre.**

Derek était tout ce qui a de nerveux et en plus il entendait son petit ami se réveiller tout doucement dans leur lit.

**Ecoute,** lui dit Rory,** j'ai encore deux trois truc à faire et je rentre. Dit lui que tu ne l'as pas encore reçue. Je fais vite.**

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au loup de s'exprimer. Celui-ci prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et décida d'un plan. Il rangea le magazine dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et enleva son t-shirt histoire de faire diversion. Et enfin se dirigea vers la chambre, le plateau si amoureusement préparé dans les mains.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent en voyant son compagnon entrer dans la chambre un plateau dans les mains. Stiles s'installa confortablement dans le lit, pour permettre au loup de déposer délicatement le petit déjeuner, puis l'embrassa avec passion pour le remercier.

**Et c'est pour quelle occasion ?** demanda le jeune homme.

Le loup laissa échapper une grimace, il n'avait pas pensé à une excuse. Heureusement perdu dans ces pensé l'adolescent ne remarqua rien.

**Suis-je bête,** dit Stiles soudaine, **c'est aujourd'hui.**

Sur ce sans crier garde, il fit apparaitre le fameux magazine entre ce matin. Derek n'eut pas le temps de lui arracher des mains que le jeune homme avait déjà les yeux rivés sur la couverture.

**Je n'y crois pas**, dit-il d'une petite voie.

**Stiles,** tenta le loup en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

**Je fais la couverture d'un MAGASINE,** s'exclama le plus jeune en tenant l'objet devant ses mains, alors que Derek retenait son souffle.

Stiles paressait sur le canapé savourant la matinée parfaite qu'il venait d'avoir, son loup avait été plus que romantique, petit déjeuner au lit et sexe matinal avait été au programme. Bon d'accord il était un peu déçus pour l'histoire du magazine mais il avait su en retirer le meilleur. Derek venait de lever son interdiction de regarder dessin animé et films d'animation. Comme quoi il était doué pour manipuler son loup grincheux.


	18. Bien plus qu'une histoire de meuble

Pour commencer le week-end, un nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture.

Beta: HourtoNote (qu'on remercie).

* * *

**Bien plus qu'une histoire de meuble.**

Rory soupira encore, il commençait à avoir chaud et il avait mal au pied. Mais quel idée de venir passer leur samedi après-midi à IKEA, il avait plein d'autres choses à faire. D'accord, il pouvait l'avouer : il adorait faire un petit tour dans le magasin et voir leurs nouveaux arrivages. Mais là, ça faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là, le magicien n'en pouvait plus. Le loup était probablement dans le même état mais comme à son habitude Derek ne montrait rien, il restait impassible.

Seul Stiles semblait s'amuser, c'est d'ailleurs son idée s'ils étaient là. Tout avait commencé quand Rory tout juste sortie du boulot avait mangé les derniers biscuits de Stiles. En fait vue qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de gâteau, ils prenaient à chaque fois les paquets en double pour en avoir un chacun. Mais comme celui de l'adjoint était vide, il ne s'était pas privé de piocher dans celui de son petit frère.

Sauf que le petit frère en question avait surpris le grand la main dans le sac. S'en est suivit une dispute des plus fraternelles. Et vue que le loup et son regard acéré n'était pas encore là, ça avait abouti sur une bataille de boule de feu, d'éclaire et même de lancer d'iceberg. Inutile de détailler l'état apocalyptique du lof quand Derek entra. C'est là, alors que Rory allait utiliser l'arc du temps pour tout réparer comme d'habitude, parce bien entendue ce n'était pas la première fois, que Stiles intervenait.

Le plus jeune proposa d'en profiter pour redécorer le loft et s'offrir de nouveaux meubles. Bien que réticent au début, le loup avait fini par accepter. L'adolescent avait quelques arguments imparables dans sa manche.

Voilà comment les deux amis en étaient arrivé là, à observer Stiles inspecter minutieusement centimètre par centimètre chaque penderie du magasin.

**J'aime bien celle-là,** lança Derek en indiquant le meuble plutôt banal que le plus jeune inspectait depuis dix minutes maintenant.

**Les poignées sont trop imposantes,** dit-il.

Le loup grogna, c'était sa chambre et donc sa penderie. S'il voulait celle-là le magicien n'avait pas son mot à dire. A vrai dire c'était juste parce que, comme son meilleur ami, il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Sauf que têtu comme il l'est son petit ami l'ignora, préférant courir derrière un employé qui venait de passer.

**Excusez-moi,** dit-il pour arrêter l'employé. **Je cherche une penderie à portes coulissantes et avec des trous en guise de poignée. Ah, si il y a des étagères ce serait bien que les arrêtes soient limées.**

L'adjoint du sheriff et le secouriste se regardèrent, qu'est-ce que l'adolescent avait encore inventé. A contre cœur, ils suivirent les deux autres parties chercher un meuble correspondant le plus possible à la description.

**Et c'est résistant ?** demanda Stiles en inspectant la penderie présenté.

**Euh** … bafouilla l'employé, **je pense.**

**Bien on va voir ça**.

Sans prévenir Stiles plaqua violement son dos contre la face avant du meuble, les pieds de bois se soulevèrent un petit peu avant de retomber.

**Stiles, **s'offusquèrent Rory et Derek d'une seule voix.

Mais le deuxième fils du sheriff ne les écoutait pas et recommença sa petite expérience.

**Pas mal, vous avez quoi d'autre ?** demanda-t-il à l'employé.

**Euh… Il va faire ça à chaque fois ?** demanda ce dernier aux deux amis.

**Stiles ?** se contenta de dire le loup pour que son amoureux réponde à la question à sa place.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Stiles s'approcha de l'homme en uniforme avec le logo IKEA.

**Ça vous intéresserait peut-être de savoir que mon petit ami, qu'il soit d'humeur coquine ou non, adore me plaquer contre des surfaces plates. Dans cette situation il est normal de chercher le meuble le moins susceptible de me flinguer le dos, non ?** termina-t-il avec le sourire, donnant encore plus envie aux deux autres de foutre le camp d'ici.


	19. Visite présidentielle

Petite précision c'est un préquel, Derek et Rory sont au lycées.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Visite présidentielle**

Derek était plongé dans une biographie d'Abraham Lincoln qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Harris s'était trouvé obligé de palier à l'absence prolongé du professeur d'histoire. Comme il n'avait pas préparé de cours, il avait tout bêtement donné des devoirs à rédiger sur les présidents des Etats Unis. Le loup se serait presque crue en primaire si le professeur n'avait pas demandé expressément une dizaine de page.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il travaillait avec Rory et ils avaient à peine rédigé une page recto-verso. Ils n'avançaient pas, en réalité c'était surtout le fils ainé du sheriff qui n'avançait pas. Il avait semble-t-il abandonné et c'était mis à laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans tous les sens. Derek faisait tout son possible pour terminer le travail rapidement.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne devait pas seulement se contenter de faire le travail scolaire de son meilleur ami mais aussi son travail familial. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à surveiller son petit frère comme demandé par le sheriff et sa femme. Et c'était ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus, pas que le petit Stiles n'était pas un gamin adorable mais c'était un Stilinski. Et les Stilinski peuvent se montrer énervant, il en savait quelque chose.

D'ailleurs Stiles envoyait à nouveaux son ballon dans leurs pattes, pour la douzième fois en à peine vingt minutes.

**Tu joues avec moi ?** demanda le petit garçon de dix ans, et demi. Pour la douzième fois de l'après-midi.

**Stiles, je te l'ais déjà dit je travaille,** lui répondit son frère.

**Je ne le demandais pas à toi,** envoya le plus jeune au plus vieux avant de se tourné vers le loup. **Alors Sourwolf tu viens jouer, **demanda-t-il à Derek en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Rory était en train de se dire que visiblement son petit frère passait trop de temps avec le fils McCall. Il n'était pas sûr que Derek puisse y résister bien longtemps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le loup n'arrivait jamais à dire non au petit Stilinski. Et le jeune homme trouvait que l'excuse de son amis, comme quoi c'est parce qu'il a le même âge que sa sœur chérie, n'était pas crédible. Derek se leva et s'accroupie pour se mettre au niveau du petit garnement.

**Ecoute petit boy, ton frère à raison, il faut qu'on termine le devoir, mais après je suis tout à toi,** lui dit le loup. **On pourrait même embêter ton frère.**

Alors que Rory grogna à cette perspective, Stiles eu quant à lui un large sourire qui ne put que faire sourire Derek.

**C'est quoi le sujet ?** demanda-t-il.

**Abraham Lincoln,** répondit sèchement son frère qui au moins c'était mis au boulot.

Ça eu l'aire de faire réagir le plus jeune.

**T'as été gentil ?** demanda-t-il au loup.

Le fils Hales le regarde avec étonnement, il ne voyait pas le rapport. Mais bon il était quand même habitué à ce que le petit garçon change de sujet aussi rapidement qu'il changerait de chemise.

**Une fois j'ai eu un devoir sur Lincoln mais je n'arrivais pas. Alors comme j'avais été gentil, maman lui a demandé de venir m'aider.**

Rory réagit quelques secondes trop tard, Abraham Lincoln se trouvait déjà dans le salon de la maison Stilinski l'aire totalement perdu.

**Maman va me tuer**, s'exclama Rory, **et je ne te parle pas du sheriff**.

Lincoln les regarda la mine effrayé qui disparue rapidement pour laisser place au visage de quelqu'un qui était en train de chercher comme sortir du merdier bizarre dans lequel il avait atterrie.

**Monsieur Lincoln**, déclara Stiles en s'approchant, **vous vous souvenez de moi. Vous pouvez aider Sourwolf lui aussi à un devoir sur vous. Mon frère aussi mais il n'est pas gentil, alors si vous ne voulez pas l'aider, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Stiles recule,** s'exclama Derek qui avait sorti les griffes.

**Derek n' exagère pas on parle de le type qui a éradiqué l' esclavage, il ne va rien nous faire. **dit Rory.

**Il a une hache,** s'exclama à nouveaux le loup.

Immédiatement Rory remarqua qu'effectivement il en avait eu une à la main. D'ailleurs il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lincoln, il était jeune, plutôt musclé, genre près à en découdre. Il ne portait même pas son célèbre chapeau noir.

Comme il voyait ses trois garçons habillé de façon étrange le fixer de leur regard, le futur président des états unis d'Amérique prit peur et pointa son arme vers eux.

**Vous êtes dès leur,** leur hurla-t-il, **je veux voire vos yeux. J'exige de voir vos yeux noirs.**

Stiles prit peur, ce n'était pas le même Lincoln que sa mère avait fait venir. Il alla se mettre en sécurité derrière son Sourwolf à lui. Alors que son grand frère semblait réagir à l'expression « yeux noirs » que venait de lâcher Lincoln.

**Rory, fait le disparaitre,** s'exclama le loup en fixant l'intrus, ses griffes toujours sortie.

Sauf que Rory ne répondit pas, le loup jeta un regard à son ami. Mais celui-ci avait disparue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, il ne pouvait quand même pas les avoir laissé tomber.

**Montrez-moi, vos yeux,** hurla Lincoln.

**Monsieur Lincoln,** tenta le loup, **laissez-moi vous expliquer.**

Sauf qu'il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion, il brandi sa hache près à l'abattre. Le loup pouvait sentir Stiles le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Avant que le futur président abatte son arme et alors que Derek se préparait à défendre son petit boy, Lincoln se transforma en nuage de fumé noir qui l'alla au fin fond d'un livre tenue par Rory.

**Stiles,** hurla ce dernier,** combien de fois je dois te le dire arrête de piquer mes bouquins, t'es trop jeune pour lire ça,** termina-t-il en montra son exemplaire de « Abraham Lincoln, Chasseur de vampire » qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de son petit frère.


	20. Placement de produit

Petite information, normalement ce chapitre est le dernier (mais on ne sait jamais). En faite j'ai une idée entrant dans le cadre de colocation mais qui durera plusieurs chapitre donc se sera une fiction a part. Cependant il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir le premier chapitre (je vais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitre d'avance, actuellement je n'est même pas finit le premier). Allez patience et bonne lecture.

Béta: HourtoNote.

* * *

**Placement de produit.**

Comment avait-il put oublier, c'était impardonnable, se disait Stiles. Comment avait-il put oublier l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Mais tout ça c'était la faute de son petit ami, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi sexy et en plus en uniforme, Il avait été une trop grosse distraction. Et puis il y avait son frère qui n'avait pas été fichu de lui rappeler ce détail en parlant des préparatifs de la fête que Parissh lui obligeait d'organiser.

Voilà comment, il se retrouvait à tourner en rond dans le loft alors que la rouquine allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'avait pas de cadeau à lui offrir, il savait que Lydia n'allait pas apprécier d'avoir été lâchement oublié. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Peut-être pouvait-il participé au cadeau de son petit ami ou de son frère. Il se tourna vers ces derniers, le regard remplit d'espoir. Les deux comprirent immédiatement ce que voulait le plus jeune. L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question que les deux adultes lui répondirent déjà par la négative.

**J'ai fourni le loft**, dit le loup. **Et puis c'est ton amie pas la mienne.**

**J'ai pris toutes les gardes de Jordan pendant un mois pour qu'il passe du temps avec sa chérie,** déclara l'adjoint du sheriff à son tour. **C'est suffisant pour moi.**

Donc en claire il était foutu. Pourquoi avait-il fait la grasse matinée ? Il aurait vu les deux autres préparer le loft et aurait eu plus de temps pour prévoir quelque chose. Vite il devait trouvait une idée, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre !

Les deux sœurs Hale, Cora et Laura, arrivèrent avec de la nourriture si gentiment préparé par Talia. Détournant ainsi les deux garçons du « spectacle » que leur proposait Stiles. Puis ce fut autour de Scott et Isaac d'arriver, il ne manquait plus que la star de la journée et son petit ami. Jackson ayant du décliner à cause d'un tournoi sportif, semble-t-il suffisamment important. Lydia prit son temps avant d'arriver et de faire semblant d'être surprise. Ce n'est pas parce que son copain avait dit qu'il devait régler un truc avec son coéquipier qu'elle l'avait crus.

La fête se déroula bien et Lydia commença à ouvrit les cadeaux. Après de la lingerie fine plus que sexy de la part de Laura, une nouvelle robe de la part de Parissh et des bouquins de physique quantique de la part de Cora. Ce fut autour de Stiles, heureusement il avait eu une idée au dernier moment.

Il lui donna un petit écrin enrubanné d'un ruban bleu, que la rouquine dénoua lentement et délicatement.

**Tu ferais mieux de le poser sur la table basse,** prévient le jeune homme.

Lydia ne comprit pas mais le fit quand même, on sait jamais avec Stiles. L'écrin s'ouvrit et une quantité astronomique d'eau en sortie. Derek grogna. Qui c'est qui allait devoir tout nettoyer ? L'eau commença à prendre une forme tout à fait pas naturelle sur la table. Elle devenait une sorte de statue de sirène faite d'eau avant de devenir véritablement une sirène. Ariel pour être plus précis vu la couleur de ses cheveux.

**Taddam,** s'exclama Stiles. **Bien sûr tu t'en doute c'est temporaire.**

Le second fils du sheriff attira l'attention de tout le monde. La rouquine le regarda avant de dévier son regard sur Rory.

**Il a oublié, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda la rouquine.

**Je n'ai pas oublié,** s'offusqua le jeune homme.

Lydia lui lança son regard « tu veux me faire gober ça, à moi ».

**T'as utilisé la magie. Tu n'utilises pas la magie pour les cadeaux, ce n'est pas assez personnel à ton gout.**

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait été démasqué.

**Je ne t'en veux pas, au moins tu t'es rappelé qu'Ariel est ma princesse Disney préféré.**

**Désolé, j'ai dû agir rapidement,** lui dit le lycéen en soufflant de soulagement.

Tout le monde aurait pu reprendre une activité normale, s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que bizarrement la sirène tenait une boite de lessive entre ses mains. Brusquement Ariel se mit à parler, au moins elle ne chanta pas se dit le loup grincheux.

**Ariel 3 en 1 pods, la toute première lessive avec trois compartiments qui agissent ensemble. Il nettoie, enlève les taches et donne de l'éclat à vos vêtements. Le tous en une seul capsule. Ariel 3 en 1, une seule dose pour un linge impeccable,** dit-elle.

**Très rapidement**, ajouta Stiles alors que tout le monde le regardait.


	21. Cyril Lignac, donne moi le pouvoir !

Oui, je sais j'avais dit que c'était fini mais que voulez vous par la suite mes petits frère on débarqué on mit Gulli. Je pouvais pas ne pas regarder. Je suis tombé sur cette scène que j'ai voulu adapté pour Colocation.

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Cyril Lignac, donne-moi le pouvoir !**

Derek et Rory attendaient assis sur la table que le diner soit servi. Ils attendaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Stiles avait réussis à les convaincre on ne sait comment de le laisser faire à manger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur avait pris d'être ok avec ça. D'accord Derek ne pouvait rien lui refuser mais Rory. Ce dernier ne savait plus pourquoi il avait dit oui, son petit frère devait l'avoir fait chanter. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

Le jeune magicien finit pas sortir de la cuisine avec un cake salé aux champignons sur un plateau d'argent, autant mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour l'occasion s'était dit le second fils du sheriff. Il posa son plat sur la table avec un sourire de vainqueur.

**Et vous qui disiez que je ne savais rien faire de mes deux mains sans l'aide de la magie,** dit le magicien d'un ton super fier. **J'attends vos excuses.**

Les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à s'excuser à contre cœurs quand soudainement.

_I've got the power !_

Chanta le cake avec tout l'accompagnement musical qui allait avec. Il ne put faire plus avant que Stiles ne l'attrape et le plaque contre son torse, affichant un sourire crispé sur son visage. Les deux amis le regardaient avec un soulèvement de sourcil. Et bien il n'était pas ami pour rien, pensa le lycéen. Comme Ils ne disaient rien, Stiles craqua.

**Je vais aller commander des pizzas,** dit-il en baissant la tête et prenant la direction du téléphone.


	22. Trois pour le prix de un

Oui, Colocation est de retours et pour quatre chapitres (au moins). Dommage que ça se fasse dans ces circonstances et j'espère que ça égayera votre journée pour au moins quelques minutes. Bonne Lecture et tout mon soutient à tous ceux qui en on besoin.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Trois pour le prix de un.**

Derek était quelqu'un de possessif et ce n'est pas Stiles qui allait dire le contraire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. En faites cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si le loup n'était possessif qu'avec sa modeste personne. Mais non il l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus, avec sa voiture.

Sa camaro c'était sa petite chérie, impossible de la toucher sans la permission du loup. Et inutile de préciser, qu'il ne la donne jamais. Le plus jeune avait tous essayé : la supplication, le charme et même le chantage. Stiles arrivait à faire plier le secouriste pour tout et n'importe quoi, sauf pour sa camaro. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Sa voiture c'était son petit trésor, il la bichonnait avec soin tous les dimanches matin. Quand il pense que le loup se moque souvent de lui quand il se la jouait papa poule avec sa jeep, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, vraiment.

Encore heureux que de temps en temps Derek la nettoyait torse nu en mettant de l'eau autant sur lui que sur l'automobile, histoire de faire plaisir à son amoureux. Mais c'était la seul chose à propos de sa voiture que le plus vieux concédait à son petit ami, parce que sinon. Si jamais il le voyait toucher à sa voiture alors le jeune homme, petit ami ou non, en entendrais parler, croyez-le. Il se pourrait même que le loup aille jusqu'à lui arracher la gorge avec les dents.

C'est pour ça que le lycéen devait se dépêcher de retourner au loft pour ranger le camaro avant que Derek en rentrant du boulot remarque qu'il l'avait emprunté. Bah oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui interdit quelque chose, que justement il n'allait pas faire cette chose.

Et puis le loup n'avait qu'à cacher ses clés de voiture qui restait tout la journée sur la table près de l'entré, parce que monsieur ne voulait pas laisser sa précieuse voiture sur le parking de la caserne. C'est Rory qui tous les matins devait le déposer au boulot, en allant au sien.

De tout façon, c'était entièrement la faute de Lydia. Sa meilleure amie l'avait empêché de partir à l'heure. Alors si jamais il se faisait tuer des mains de son chéri, c'est elle qu'on devrait blâmer. A son grand soulagement l'immeuble apparu dans son champ de vision. Vue l'heure il y avait une chance, allez soyons optimiste, une grande chance que le secouriste ne soit pas encore rentré.

Allez plus que quelques secondes et il serait en sécurité. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de craindre le loup. Il n'aurait plus qu'à l'attendre sagement sur le canapé et à sauter sur lui dès que le plus vieux commencerait à avoir des doutes. Soit disant parce qu'il serait trop calme pour être honnête.

Et merde il était juste devant la porte du garage, Stiles était foutu. A moins que, non c'est idiot, jamais ça marcherait. Mais peut être que le loup le féliciterait pour son audace. Autant prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, se dit-il tout de suite. Quoi que comme disait son père, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Alors autant essayer. Si ça se trouve ça allait marcher du feu de dieu.

Il mit son plan à exécution et s'arrêtait avec autant de naturel possible devant le loup qui était passablement furibond. Derek s'approcha de la vitre coté conducteurs, que Stiles entrepris de faire descendre avec douceur, c'est-à-dire lentement.

**Coucou, mon Loulou à moi, **commença le second fils du sheriff pour tenter de la charmer. Mais ça ne marcha pas.

**Non, mais où était tu passé,** lui hurla le loup, **j'ai besoin de l… ma voiture en urgence. Et puis je t'avais interdit d'y toucher**, pensa-t-il à ajouter à la dernière minute.

Stiles respirait un bon coup avant de se lancer dans le monologue qu'il avait préparé il y a quelques secondes pour faire comprendre au loup qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Sauf qu'un détail lui sautait aux yeux et l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Derek n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son apparence actuel. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme si pour le loup c'était normal qu'il ressemble à ça. Non ce n'était vraiment pas normal, sauf si. Oh putain, s'exclama le plus jeune dans sa tête. Et bien ils n'étaient pas frère pour rien.

**STILES, RORY,** s'exclama Derek à quelque mètre d'eux. **Je peux savoir ce que vous essayez de faire.**

Les deux frères se retournèrent, un sourire de petit garçon prit sur le fait se dessina sur leurs visages. Non mais on croit rêver, pensa Derek. Il allait en prendre un pour taper l'autre. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qui prendre en premier. Son petit ami et son meilleur ami se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ou plutôt ressemblait à lui-même comme deux gouttes d'eau. Où étaient-ils allés chercher cette idée farfelue.

**Bah quoi, t'as dit que seulement toi avait le droit de toucher à la camaro,** s'exclamèrent les deux frères d'une seul voix. **On est toi.**


	23. Tout n'est pas bon dans le cochon

Voila un nouveaux OS pour colocation, comme promis. Petit précision, c'est un préquel, ça se passe pendant la période où Derek sort avec Kate.

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tout n'est pas bon dans le cochon.**

Rory était sur son ordi, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, pour faire quelques recherches pour le devoir de ce sadique d'Harris. Il essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à ce qu'était en train de se passer chez les Hales. Derek allait présenter Kate à ses parents, grosse catastrophe en perspective, surtout que cette dernière venait accompagner de son père, de son frère et de la femme de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé y être, ça valait son pesant d'or cette situation. Des loups garous et des chasseurs à la même table. Les Hales allait faire comme si il ne savait pas que les Argent était leur ennemie mortelle et les Argent ferait comme si il ne savait pas que les Hales était des loups qu'ils mouraient d'envie d'étriper sur place.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y aurait Derek super heureux de présenter à sa famille la fille qui allait lui faire oublier Paige. Rory avait beau le mettre en garde avec l'aide de Laura, rien n'y faisait. Le loup était borné et commençait par ailleurs, à éviter son ami et sa sœur. Elle était quand même doué la garce.

Tout ça pour dire que Talia avait invité les Argents à contrecœurs. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre. Son fils la bassinait à longueur de journée avec Kate. Comme quoi elle est merveilleuse et n'a rien avoir avec des chasseurs comme elle les décrit. Il était même allé jusqu'à dire qu'il suffisait de parler avec les Argent pour aplanir la situation. C'était des gens merveilleux tout comme Kate.

La louve avait fini par accepter d'organiser un diner pour le faire taire. Elle apprécia cependant l'ironie de la situation. Elle avait presque l'impression que son fils était un Stilinski. Visiblement il devait passer trop de temps avec eux. En parlant des Stilinski, Talia avait bien évidement invité le Sheriff et sa femme par mesure de précaution. Bien que John lui avait fait promettre que Claudia n'aurait pas à user de ses pouvoirs. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa famille entre dans le viseur des Argent.

Rory aurait dû aussi y assister, mais comme il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec Derek en ce moment et qu'il avait envie de tuer Kate sur place dès qu'il la voyait, il avait décliné. Le loup aurait déjà fort à faire avec sa grande sœur qui avait les mêmes envies que le magicien.

De toute façon il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde Stiles. Et c'était hors de questions de prendre une babysitteur depuis que la première et dernière en date, c'est retrouver dans l'incapacité d'utiliser un parapluie, parce qu'elle s'envolait dès qu'elle en ouvrait un.

Le bruit d'une petite mimine qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son petit frère âgée de dix ans se tenait là en pyjama Batman, tenait par la main la queue de sa peluche fétiche, Ace, le chien de Batman en costume qui par ailleurs ressemblait de plus en plus à un loup ces derniers temps. La tête du jouet trainait sur le sol, alors que Stiles se frottait les yeux de sa main libre, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain que les deux frères se partageaient.

**Rory,** **j'ai fait un cauchemar**, s'exclama le petit garçon. **Tu peux me raconter une histoire.**

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement mais se leva, il adorait quand même raconter des histoires à son petit frère. Ce dernier était un très bon public. Il le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre et le mit au lit. Le bordant avant de s'allonger à ses coté. Stiles leva un doigt et d'un geste fit atterrir un livre dans les mains de son grand frère.

**T'es sûr ?** lui demanda Rory en voyant de quel bouquin il s'agit, **t'es pas un peu grand ?**

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement alors qu'il se calait contre son frère. Le plus vieux réfléchit quelques secondes, se demandant quel cauchemar le plus jeune avait fait, pour vouloirs entendre une comptine. Lui qui d'habitude lui pique tous ses mangas alors que Claudia le lui avait formellement interdit.

**Très bien,** dit-il avant de commencer sa lecture. **Il était une fois trois petits cochons qui quittèrent la maison de leur maman pour mener leur vie. Ils trouvèrent un petit endroit où ils construisirent chacun leur maison. Le premier la fit en paille, le seconde en bois et ses deux-là jouèrent tout la journée pendant que le troisième finissait sa maison en pierre.**

Stiles ferma les yeux en tenant ferment Ace contre son torse. Se laissant emmener au doux pays des rêves par la voie de son frère.

**Un jours le grand méchant loup arriva et frappa à la maison du premier cochon pour le manger. Mais celui-ci refusa, alors le loup souffla et souffla et la maison s'effondra. N'étant que de la paille le petit cochon se sauva avant que le loup lui tombe dessus et alla se réfugier dans la maison de bois de son frère. Mais le loup n'abandonna pas et allait frapper à la porte du deuxième cochon pour les manger. Mais les porcinets refusèrent d'ouvrir la porte, alors le loup souffla et souffla et la maison s'effondra. Alors que le loup soulevait chaque rondin de bois pour trouver son prochain repas. Les deux petits cochons sortirent des débris pour se réfugier dans la maison de briques de leur frère.**

Rory sentit son frère gigoter un peu avant de doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Le loup n'abandonna pas pour autant et alla frapper à la dernière maison. Bien évidemment les trois petits cochons refusèrent de lui ouvrir la porte. Alors le loup souffla et souffla mais la maison ne s'effondra pas. Le loup fut énervé il avait beau souffler et souffler la maison de pierre restait debout, alors il…**

**Il défonça la porte,** l'interrompit le plus jeune.** Il attrapa les trois petits cochon, les égorgea ave les dents et les découpa en tranche de bacon qu'il allait manger avec le petit chaperon rouge. Et ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

Sa dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Rory le regarda dormir sans bouger. Il ne connaissait pas cette version, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il continua à le regarder dormir paisiblement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler chez les Hales. Tout d'un coup Rory entendit son téléphone sonné, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille, il le fit venir à lui. En voyant qui cherchait à le joindre il eut un peu peur, peur qu'il tacha de ne pas montrer quand il décrocha.

**Oui maman**, dit-il pour commencer.

**Oui, on va bien j'étais en train de lire une histoire à Stiles.**

**Comment tu sais que c'était les trois petit cochon,** s'exclama le magicien de surpris.

**Quoi ! non ce n'est pas moi, **s'offusqua-t-il.

**Il n'y pas d'involontaire qui tienne. CE N'EST PAS MOI.**

Sa mère raccrocha. Elle avait d'autre chose à s'occuper de plus important que son fils qui ne voulait pas avouer. Rory prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Comment sa mère pouvait croire que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Oui il n'aimait pas Kate et c'était son genre de faire ça, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Il tourna la tête vers son petit frère, se pourrait-il que ce soit lui le responsable. Mais alors si c'est lui pourquoi, avait-il transformé Gérard, Kate et Victoria Argent en petit cochon et Derek en grand méchant loup. Minutes, se dit le jeune homme soudainement, depuis quand Stiles porte un sweet à capuche rouge par-dessus son pyjama Batman ?


	24. Stiles et Ellen Page, même combat

Bonne lecture et bon week-end (Oui, je suis d'humeur communicative, aujourd'hui)

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Stiles et Ellen Page, même combat.**

Derek était en train de lire le journal pendant que Rory préparait le petit déjeuner. On aurait presque dit un vieux couple. Ils avaient même le gamin qui mettait leur nerf à vif qui pour l'instant semblait décidé à faire la grasse matinée. Sauf que le dit gamin couchait avec l'un des deux.

Tout se passait bien, c'était un dimanche matin des plus calmes et paisibles. En tout cas jusqu'à qu'un assourdissant hurlement se fit entendre à l'étage. Stiles descendit en trombe l'escalier en colimaçon en hurlant le nom des deux autres, il semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Le jeune magicien était dans un pyjama blanc deux fois plus grand avec des imprimés cupcake. Des imprimés cupcake, l'adjoint du sheriff et le secouriste aurait presque put en rire, si les deux amis n'avaient pas été préoccupé par un autre détail qui leur sautait aux yeux.

Stiles était une… femme. Rory trouvait qu'il, elle ressemblait un peu à Ellen Page avec les cheveux court. Derek quant à lui ne savait plus quoi penser, son petit ami avait de la poitrine. Et il n'aimait pas ça, il aurait aimé sur n'importe qui mais pas sur son Stiles, encore heureux que sa poitrine ne soit pas généreuse. En tout cas, il y avait une bonne chose à retenir, c'est que Stiles restait Stiles même en femme, il n'avait que lui pour rendre le loup toute chose avec des imprimés cupcake.

Le second fils du sheriff ne savait plus où se mettre, son frère et son mec le regardait bouche ouverte sans rien dire. Ils ne voulaient pas plutôt l'aider avec son problème.

**Heu, Stiles pourquoi tu t'es transformer en fille ? **lui demanda son frère.

**Non, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est fait exprès,** hurla Stiles. **Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?**

Alors que l'adjoint du sheriff allait se mettre à crier à son tour, non mais comment son petit frère pouvait croire qu'il était derrière ça, Derek l'interrompit dans son élan.

**Reprend ta vrai forme**, dit-il à son petit ami avec un regard qui semblait le traiter d'idiot de n'y pas avoir pensé plus tôt.

**Mais j'ai essayé,** lui hurla le plus jeune, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le prendre pour un incapable. **Je suis bloqué.**

Stiles paniquait de plus en plus, sans que le loup soit capable de le calmer. Lui qui pensait que ça allait être un dimanche tranquille. Mais bizarrement c'était Rory qui semblait paniquer le plus. Une idée venait de lui effleurer l'esprit et depuis il n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Mais il devait cesser, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il y avait pensé juste parce que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il en avait entendu parler. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était impossible. Il avait quand même besoin de vérifier.

**Heu, est-ce que vous avez couchez ensemble hier soir ?** demanda Rory en se massant l'arrière du coup. Poser ce genre de question a son petit frère et au petit ami de ce dernier, n'était pas chose aisé.

Les deux autres regardèrent Rory avec un regard de tueur, pourquoi il posait ce genre de question. Le magicien prit cette réaction pour oui.

**Et c'est Stiles qui était … en dessous ?**

Non mais il cherchait quoi, pensa Derek, à se faire égorgé avec les dents. Le loup se mit grogner en croisant les bras, pour finir par s'approcher de façon menaçante vers son ami. Pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter immédiatement avec ses questions sur le sujet. C'était à ses risques et péril. Là aussi Rory prit ça pour un oui. Il tacha d'ignorer le loup pour poser une dernière question à son frère. Il le fallait, il fallait qu'il vérifie que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait.

**Est-ce que pendant… tu t'es imaginé tomber enceint…e ? **

Rory avait vraiment eu du mal à poser la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son petit frère ? Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand, il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son frère.

**A peine une micro seconde**, finit-il par dire honteusement.

**Et merde, je vais être Tonton,** réagit immédiatement l'adjoint du sheriff.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cerveau de Derek cessa de fonctionner convenablement. Comment ça Rory allait être tonton ? Il n'avait pas de sœurs, seulement un frère et celui-ci était en couple avec lui. Donc ce n'était pas Stiles qui allait avoir un bébé. Sauf que le jeune homme était maintenant une jeune femme. Oh merde, réagit il violemment en comprenant enfin ce qui se passait et allait se passer. Il allait être papa.

Derek assista à la suite comme si il n'était pas là. Il n'entendit qu'à moitié son meilleur ami expliquer qu'il y avait eu plusieurs cas de magiciens en couple avec quelqu'un du même sexe, qui étaient brusquement tombé enceinte parce que l'idée leur avait traversé l'esprit. Et ils étaient resté dans un corps féminin pendant tout la grossesse. Il n'entendit pas non plus l'adjoint déclarer qu'il allait préparer une potion/teste de grosses pour être sûr.

**Ça a l'air vraiment de vous faire paniquer,** s'exclama Rory. **Aucun de vous ne fait de remarque sur le fait que je connais la potion par cœur.**

Les deux garçons ne saisir même pas la perche tendu. Ils étaient tous les deux adossé contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Silencieux en pensant à ce qu'allait devenir leur vie, Stiles était quand même encore au lycée. Derek se demandait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, il y allait avoir plein de détail à s'occuper, expliquer la situation a leur parent respectif, trouver une excuse pour expliquer la disparition subite de Stiles et une autre pour la présence de cette mystérieuse fille, sosie d'Ellen Page et étrangement enceinte de Derek. C'est quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait que ça qui le préoccupait, qu'il comprit qu'il voulait avoir ce bébé. Surtout qu'il serait l'enfant de tous les deux, c'était juste un peu tôt.

**Je vais avoir de la poitrine pendant neuf mois**, s'exprima soudainement le second fils du sheriff.

**Plus si tu comptes allaiter,** ajouta son frère en s'approchant un verre avec une étrange mixture où un jaune d'œuf flottait. **Va s'y, crache**.

Stiles eu du mal à cracher tellement il était préoccupé par tout ça. Mais une fois ceci-fait la potion devint bleu. Derek se tourna alors vers son petit(e) ami(e).

**Ça va aller d'accord, on sera de bon parent.**

**Je suis content que tu dises ça**, dit Stiles limite en sanglotant un peu.

**Euh les gars,** les interrompit Rory, **bleu c'est négatif.**

Derek, le regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre. Mais alors pourquoi Stiles était bloqué en femme, se demandait-il. Il s'approcha de son ami, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Son ami comprit tout de suite la question que se posait le loup en même temps qui ne se la poserait pas.

**Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que cette histoire de magicien enceinte lui a joué des tours,** expliqua-t-il seulement au loup pour ne pas inquiéter son petit frère. **Je lui en avais… parler.**

Rory s'arrêta avant de reprendre, il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il put constater dans les yeux de Derek que ce dernier avait eu la même idée. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers Stiles. Qui commence à se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme si il souhaitait se faire avaler par le sol.

**T'as pas osé ?** demandèrent-ils d'une seule voie.

**Euh…** Bafouilla Stiles. **Faut me comprendre, je vais bientôt partir pour la fac, j'avais besoin d'être sûr que c'était sérieux entre nous,** termina-t-il en reprend se vrai apparence.

**Il a osé,** se contenta de dire Rory.

Derek lui, ne dit rien, un grognement monta dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait son amoureux avec son regard de tueur. Stiles comprit ce qu'il risquait de se passer et se mit donc à courir en hurlant qu'il était désolé. Bientôt suivit par le loup qui s'exclama qu'il aurait dut le tuer quand il avait eu l'occasion. En les regardant se courir après, l'adjoint du sheriff eu une petite pensé.

**Et ça veut des mômes.**


	25. La reconnaissance transcende les

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette nouvelle fournée d'OS pour colocation. Il y en aura probablement d'autre, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant j'ai quelque OS pour "les opposées s'attirent" et puis bien entendue Agent STM 5.0 sur lequel je doit me concentrer, je n'avance pas vite en ce moment.

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**La reconnaissance transcende les frontières du monde**

Rory était avachi sur le canapé au beau milieu du loft, une pile de manga savamment entassée en désordre sur le sol à côté. Pendant que la musique de son groupe envahissait l'espace un peu trop bruyamment, encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas de voisin. De toute façon même si il y en avait, le jeune homme ne s'en préoccuperait pas. C'était son jour de repos, il tenait à en profiter pleinement.

On était un jour de semaines, donc il avait le loft pour lui tout seul. Pas de meilleur ami et pas de petit frère pour l'embêter avec leur problème de couple. Du moins pour l'instant, encore quelques minutes et le loup renterait de la caserne ce qui voulait dire que dans les seconde qui suit Stiles déparquera à son tour.

Et avant que cela n'arrive, il voulait rattraper tous les tomes en retard qu'il avait de son manga préférer. Mais comment avait-il put laisser une telle chose arriver. Il faut dire qu'entre le boulot, sa vie social qu'il tachait d'entretenir pour faire plaisir à sa petit maman et la vie de couple des deux autres idiots, il n'avait plus trop le temps. Il devait donc pleinement profiter de ces jours comme celui-ci.

Surtout que cette journée allait finir bien assez tôt et pas de la meilleur façon. La porte coulissant dans un vacarme qui arrivait à percer le bruit ambiant de la musique. Derek entra en soupirant, bougonnant plus que d'habitude. Suivit de près par la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, Stiles.

**Non, mais tu vas vraiment me faire la tête**, s'exclama le jeune homme. **Je n'ai fait que t'aider.**

L'adjoint du sheriff avait espérer que la musique trop forte les aurais convainque de continuer leur discussion dans la chambres du loup. Mais non, ils étaient resté immobile dans la pièce central et pire la musique avait diminué avant de s'arrêter comme par magie. Il y en avait un qui voulait que son grand frère prenne partie pour lui.

**Si je n'avais pas été là, elle t'aurait bouffé toute crue.**

Derek grogna, il tacha de se retentir, de ne pas exprimer sa colère. Il tournait le dos au lycéen, préférant l'ignorer sinon ça allait dégénérer. Il avait été content que son petit ami vienne le chercher au boulot, même si ça voulait dire l'entendre parler du fait que ça servait à rien d'avoir une voiture comme la sienne, si on la prenait pas pour aller bosser. Le problème c'est que quand le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche c'était pour un autre sujet que celui précédemment cité.

**Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle te chauffait comme une gazinière,** commença à hurler le magicien

**Stiles,** finit quand même par s'offusquer le loup, **C'est ma coéquipière.**

**Et alors pour toi c'est normal**, hurla Stiles. **Donc si je demande à Rory, il va me dire que c'est normal. Que Jordan le drague tout le temps. En tout bien tout honneur.**

**Ne me mêlez pas à ça,** s'exclama le magicien sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, tachant d'au moins terminer le tome qu'il avait dans les mains.

Non mais il ne pouvait pas se disputer autre part et le laisser tranquille. Ou plutôt Derek ne pouvait pas ravalez sa fierté mal placé deux seconde. Il y pas si longtemps, même si il reconnaissait son professionnalisme, le loup traitait sa nouvelle coéquipière de tous les noms : garce, allumeuse et même celui qui commençait par P.

Il lui avait raconté oh combien elle avait été explicite et précise sur comment elle avait couché avec les deux célibataires endurci de la caserne … en même temps. Elle n'y était pas allé de main morte, au point que loup avait eu envie de faire rentrer l'ambulance contre un arbre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ça aurait donné un résultat plutôt ironique, s'était dit Rory quand il avait extrapolé. Bah oui, fallait pas compter sur Derek pour parler de son ressenti. Alors l'ainé Stilinski avait dû imaginer avec les infos qu'on voulait bien lui donner.

Le problème c'est que le lendemain il eut un peu trop d'info à son goût quand la coéquipière en question le prit pour cible. Elle s'était mise à le chauffer… à blanc, disant qu'elle avait toujours rêvée de se faire prendre par un membre des forces de l'ordre, en uniforme s'il vous plait. Rory était certes de nature extravertie mais quand on flirte avec lui d'une manière aussi directe, il devenait le type le plus timide sur terre. Il arriva juste à bégayer des mots incompréhensible ce à quoi elle lui répondit « on va chez toi ou chez moi ? ». C'est en s'y reprenant à deux fois qu'il réussit à lui répondre qu'il vivait avec son coéquipier. « Oh mais il ne te l'a pas dit, quand j'en ai pour un, j'en ai pour deux ». A ce moment Rory avait clairement comprit qu'il était foutu, cependant comme par magie, la jeune femme se retrouva soudainement avec une nausée du tonnerre et elle partit en quatrième vitesse vomir dans un coin.

Et même sous la torture jamais il n'avouerait que c'est lui, c'était se comporter comme un lâche d'agir de la sorte. Et il n'était pas un lâche, du moins officiellement. Tout ça pour dire que pour cette fois il était du côté de son frère. Il raconta donc tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec la désormais fameuse secouriste.

**Ah, tu vois**, s'exclama Stiles en tendant les bras vers son frère, **j'ai raison.**

Derek soupira, non mais il n'aurait pas pu rester son nez plongé dans son manga. Il croyait que son ami refusait de prendre part dans leur histoire de ne couple. Mais bon si Rory intervenait c'était peut-être signe qu'il fallait clore la discussion rapidement.

**D'accord,** commença à hurler le loup, **mais ce n'était pas une raison de se comporter de la sorte.**

Rory leva les yeux au ciel, bah si son frère n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Là il était plutôt du côté de Derek.

**Bah quoi,** s'offusqua le jeune homme**, je voie mon copain se faire draguer ouvertement et outrageusement. Et tu veux que je reste dans mon coin.**

Derek leva les bras en l'air. Non mais c'est pas vrai, se dit-il. Il avait été là, oui merde. Et il n'avait pas remarque ce quoi il avait échappé. Elle allait le tuer sur place, il n'avait pas vu le rouge de la rage lui monter aux joues et au nez. Pourquoi au bout de tant d'année, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son comportement donnait des envies de meurtre.

T**u devrais me remercier te d'avoir sorti de là,** lança le lycéen.

**Attends**, s'offusqua le loup en haussant le ton aussi haut qu'il pouvait. **c'est une vétérante de la Navy, elle allait te tuer si je n'étais pas intervenue, c'est toi qui devrait me remercie.**

**Intervenu,** hurla Stiles. **Tu plaisante, tu t'es contenter d'ordonner « Stiles, on y va »,** dit-il en mimant le loup en exagérant les trait de se caractère de ronchon. **Et monsieur veut ma reconnaissance éternelle, **il se bloqua avant de se reprendre plus calmement. **Et bien tu vas l'avoir.**

Sur ces mots énigmatiques il remit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rory le regarda, levant les yeux justes au-dessus de son livre. C'était pas bon signe ce temps de pause, se dit-il. Qu'est que son diabolique petit frère avait en tête.

**J'espère que ta prévue les chocolats,** dit-il à son ami. **parce qu'il va-t'en faire baver.**

Derek se contenta de grogner avant de prendre la direction de salle de bain pour une douche revigorante. Mais soudaine il senti une pression sur la pointe de ses pieds, il baissa les yeux et aperçue un tout petit être de la taille d'un jouet d'une couleur vert pomme avec combinaison bleu nuit. Sentant le regard sur lui la petite créature leva son regard sur l'homme, de ses trois yeux grand ouvert. Derek resta immobile comme paralysée, attendez ce n'était pas un des personnages de …

**Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle,** s'exclama l'Alien.

**Ce n'était pas dans…** commença Rory avant qu'un millier de « Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle » dit en boucle par un millier de voie différente.

**Oh putain**, réagit vivement le magicien en se levant d'un coup d'un seul et en se réfugiant, debout sur le canapé.

Le loft entier était envahi par les extraterrestres de la saga Toys-Story.

**Tu vas faire quelque chose?** demanda Rory.

**Je vais prendre une douche,** se contenta de répondre le loup en toute simplicité.

**DEREK,** s'offusqua l'adjoint du sheriff.

Mais le secouriste ne fit rien il continua sa route vers la salle de bain, en marmonnant qu'il en connaissait un qui allait à nouveaux se faire interdire de film d'animation.

**Et bien, viens pas te plaindre si tu retrouves l'immeuble à l'état de cendre, **s'exclama l'ainé Stilinski en faisant apparaitre des boules de feu dans chacune de ses mains. **A nous deux, bande de vermine.**

**OooooH Feuuuuu**, fut sa seul réponse.


	26. Le syndrome du joggeur

"Colocation" est de retour et je vous rassure il y en aura d'autre. Mais je n'ais pas de rythme de publication défini. Je vais alterner avec "les opposé s'attirent" mais pas à la vitesse d'une semaine/une semaine. J'ai moins d'OS en plus pour Colocation du moins pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Le syndrome du joggeur.**

Le martèlement des pas dans la terre encore fraiche de la rosé du matin se faisait entendre entre les arbres. Ils suivaient un rythme régulier, précis comme un métronome, respectant à la seconde près l'alternance entre l'expiration et l'inspiration du loup. Derek respirait à plein poumon l'air frais de la forêt, s'enivrant du parfum des aiguilles de pin sur le sol, de celle de la sève qui s'écoulait le long des troncs. Rien de telle que faire un jogging au petit matin. Il en faisait quasiment tous les jours pour soi-disant se maintenir en forme. De par sa nature de loup-garou, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin, mais ses coéquipiers n'étant pas au courant, il se devait de faire semblant. Et puis ça lui vidait bien la tête, ses odeurs étaient des plus apaisants. Surtout en ce jour particulier parce qu'une flagrance plus pimpante, plus excitante venait lui chatouiller les narines en compagnie des odeurs habituelle.

Il avait réussi à convaincre son petit ami de venir courir avec lui, a vrai dire forcer de courir avec lui, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Alors oui, l'odeur de son Stiles couplé à celui de la foret, c'était carrément parfait, à un détail près. Si la présence du magicien était un enchantement pour son odorat, c'était loin d'être le cas … pour son ouïe. Le second fils du sheriff trainait la patte dans la poussière de son pas irrégulier en soufflant comme un bœuf et en reniflant comme un morveux en classe de maternel. C'était une véritable cacophonie, un cauchemar sonore, une torture insupportable pour ses oreilles toute délicates.

Mais le pire, c'était que même si il était dans son dos, il le sentait à deux doigt de ronchonner et il n'avait pas intérêt à ronchonner. Il n'était pas torse nu et n'avait pas son short de jogging qui lui rentrait dans les fesses, parce qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Lui oui, Il avait accepté ses conditions donc le jeune homme n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre. Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour son amoureux, ou plutôt pour pas que dans la journée il est des envies de meurtre sur la modeste personne de son petit ami. Quoique vue la situation actuelle, il y avait de quoi douter de l'efficacité de la méthode.

Mais Derek devait se retenir de grogner ou de faire quoique ce soit, que soit dit en passant il crevait d'envie de faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Stiles arrête de courir avant d'être totalement épuisé. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et ce n'était même pas une exagération. Il faut savoir de quoi le lycéen était capable. La plus part du temps, le loup arrivait à y faire face, mais là même l'aide de Rory ne changerait pas la donne. Donc mieux valais épuiser le magicien avant qu'il commette de nouvelle bêtise.

Et tout ça pour quoi, parce que Derek avait eu le malheur de demander à son petit amis d'être sympa avec sa nouvelle coéquipière qui venait d'arriver. Ce qui était revenue à faire du baby-sitting pour son fils de 5 ans les soirs où ils étaient de garde de nuits, elle et Derek. Cela va de soi elle avait longuement hésité, mais comme au bout du compte ça revenait à le laisser sous la garde de la femme du sheriff, elle avait fini par accepter. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Stiles avait abandonné sa mère avec le petit sur les bras, il avait fait une promesse à son grincheux et fois de Stilinski il allait la tenir et sans utiliser la magie qui plus est.

Ce n'était même pas un problème, Stiles et le petit Nathan, s'était entendue comme des larrons en foire dès le début et passaient leur soirée à regarder des dessins animées et autre films d'animation. Et à vrai dire c'était là qu'il y avait un problème, quand on sait ce que le jeune homme à causer parce qu'il avait vu des dessins animées, il y a de quoi être inquiet. Dans le désordre, transformer son frère en Stitch, se prendre pour Ursula ou le chat du Cheshire, invoquer la petite sirène et lui faire faire de la pub pour de la lessive ou des minions pour redécorer le loft par esprit de vengeance. Donc autant éviter de donner du grain à moudre à Stiles.

Malheureusement le petit Nathan maitrisait à la perfection l'art des yeux de chien battu, mieux qu'un certain Scott McCall. Le second fils du sheriff ne pouvait rien faire malgré l'interdiction de son petit ami. Et puis un petit Disney ne peut pas faire de mal.

En conclusion le loup avait dû changer son fusil d'épaule avec l'aide du Sheriff qui lui avait conseillé de l'épuiser physiquement pour qu'il ne soit plus en état de faire quoique se soit. Ce qu'il avait fait quand ses deux énergumènes de fils était plus petit, avec plus ou moins de succès. Donc le jogging, vue que Rory avait été catégorique, pas de débauche de sexe tant qu'ils vivaient dans la même ville que lui.

C'est en soupirant que Derek s'arrêta au beau milieu des bois pour attendre le plus jeune. Ce dernier fut intensément soulagé que son dingue de grincheux se soit stoppé. C'est avec un immense plaisir qu'il s'arrêta à son tour à quelque mètre de son amoureux.

**Enfin, j'ai presque plus de force dans les jambes,** s'exclama-t-il en tombant à genoux d'épuisement sur la terre encore fraiche.

**C'est le but,** déclara le loup les bras croisé sur son torse en sueur, à la vue de cette image Stiles se sentait en forme pour une toute autre activité, mais Derek ne semblait pas intéresser. Que Stiles soit épuisé c'était bien mais il préférait être sûr. Avec le plus jeune on ne sait jamais. **Allez encore vingt minutes.**

**Grincheux,** gémit le jeune homme, **ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

Derek soupira, combien de fois allaient-ils avoir cette conversation avant que le second fils du sheriff se rend cause des catastrophes qu'il causait en série.

**On en a déjà discuté, Stiles,** grogna-t-il.

A l'instant même où le plus vieux eu dit ces quelques mots, ce fut au tour du magicien de grogner. Discuté, discuté, tu parles d'une discussion. Le Hale n'était pas du genre à converser. Il ordonne, point à la ligne. Pas le droit aux remarques ni aux offuscations.

**Parce que t'appelle ça discuter,** commença à hurler le jeune homme. **Si la façon dont je m'occupe de Nathan ne te plait pas, fallait pas me demander de m'en occuper.**

**Ça n'a rien avoir avec Nathan,** s'offusqua le loup. **Mais à chaque fois que tu regardes un dessins-animé ou un film d'animation tu fais une connerie en rapport dans les jours qui suis.**

**C'EST ARCHIFAUX, t'en a pas marre de m'imputer tous les problèmes de la ville. C'est la faute de Rory si ton ancienne coéquipière est tombé malade. Moi je me suis contenté d'envahir sa maison avec les petits extraterrestres de Toys Stori.**

Non mais il se foutait de lui, pensa Derek. Il venait d'avouer tout en tachant de nier. Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'écouter au moins deux second et après on dit que c'est lui qui a des problèmes pour discuter. Il ferait mieux de partir, il n'allait pas se disputer avec Stiles à nouveaux sur le sujet de son ancienne coéquipière, à moitié nu.

Sauf qu'il ne put faire un pas, il se sentit immédiatement et totalement paralysé. Son corps était comme entouré d'un champ de force qu'il le soulevait de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Champs de force créée par un rayon qui provenait directement du doigt du lycéen pointé vers lui.

**Ne t'avise même pas de t'enfuir,** hurla un Stiles manifestement colérique. **Surtout si c'est pour te plaindre de mon comportement à MON FRERE. T'as des sœurs, je te signal**, termina-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la direction approximative du manoir des Hale.

Derek avait peut-être grogné, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Mais le magicien ne pourrait le dire, parce qu'il venait de balancer son petit ami loin derrière lui par-dessus les arbres suite à une fausse manœuvre, sans s'en rendre compte.

En tout cas la bonne chose c'est que ça prouvait que le plus vieux avait tort, ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas regardé « les indestructible ».

* * *

Si il y a besoin d'une précision, c'est inspiré de la scènes de "les indestructible" ou Syndrome (d'où le nom du chapitre) immobile monsieur indestructible avant de le balancer malencontreusement en monologuant.


	27. L'art de ne pas visser

**L'art de ne pas visser.**

On ne pouvait pas dire que Derek soufflait comme un bœuf, déjà parce que c'est un loup et ensuite parce qu'il est assez costaux pour que cet effort ne l'épuise pas au point d'avoir ce comportement typiquement bovin. Cependant il n'en était pas loin. Mais quand on sait que ce dit effort a été précédé de deux voire trois heures de shopping à Ikea avec son si agaçant et imprévisible amoureux, on pouvait aisément le comprendre.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une malheureuse table à manger. Sa mère aurait pu leur en donner une, elle en avait plusieurs qui prenaient la poussière dans le grenier et la cave du manoir. Mais non Stiles en voulait une, rien qu'à eux, pour quand ils inviteraient leurs parents respectifs à diner.

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment bon signe, ils n'habitaient même pas encore ensemble. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour le plaquer ? se demanda-t-il. Comme si il en était capable. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils revenaient d'Ikea et que c'est à lui qui avait eu l'honneur de monter l'immense carton qui contenait la table jusqu'aux lofts.

Il a beau être un loup-garou et avoir tous les pouvoirs qui allaient avec, la prochaine fois qu'il achèterait un immeuble, il en prendrait un avec un ascenseur ou au moins un monte-charge. Et avec un loft ayant des portes automatiques en plus. Ce n'était pas très sécuritaire, mais comme son petit ami ne prenait même pas la peine de lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'il avait les bras chargé, il n'avait guère le choix.

Il reposa ou plutôt lâcha le carton sur le sol, de toute façon elle était déjà en morceaux, non ? Puis tourna la tête vers Stiles pour constater qu'il s'était déjà avachit sur le canapé un comics qu'il avait surement déjà lu dans les mains et un verre de soda rempli à la portée de ces dernières. Ok, il ne semblait pas décidé à faire le moindre effort aujourd'hui.

**Dit moi ?** lui demanda le loup, **tu comptes la monter ?**

S'il croyait qu'il allait monter la table à sa place. C'est lui qui là voulu, c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Il devait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il l'ait porté jusqu'ici. Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un signe de la main. Derek n'eut pas eu besoin de réfléchir à la signification du geste il comprit tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire.

Alors il ne fut pas étonné de sentir le carton bouger derrière lui. Il basculait d'un côté puis de de l'autre avant de, au bout d'un moment, se faire éventrer par une force invisible. Les morceaux de bois en sortirent et s'élevèrent dans les airs en tournoyant. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que toutes les pièces s'emboitent parfaitement. Mais au bout d'un moment la table se retrouva à sa place. Elle scintillait sous la douce lumière qui filtrait à travers la baie vitré. Minutes.

**Pourquoi elle scintille ?** demanda Derek.

**C'est le champ de force**, répondit le jeune homme sans le regarder. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir le loup pour savoir qu'il baissait le regard vers lui, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ». **C'est pour la maintenir en place, sinon elle va s'effondrer.**

**Euh je crois qu'il fournisse des vis pour ça.**

**Je ne sais pas visser par magie.**

**Et manuellement ?** grogna le plus vieux.

**Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué,** répondit Stiles le plus naturellement du monde. **J'ai des pouvoirs.**

Derek amena sa main à son visage et se massa l'arête du nez. Le jeune homme avait décidé de lui prendre la tête aujourd'hui. Il décida de laisser couler et de faire un peu d'exercice dans son coin, ça devrait lui changer les idées. Il en avait grandement besoin.

A peu près une heure après, il sorti de la douche. Une simple serviette blanche noué autour de la taille. Alors qu'il rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer, il fut étonné de voir que Stiles n'était pas si feignant qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait quitté le canapé pour s'allonger sur le lit, le comics toujours dans les mains, quelle courage !

**Tu ronchonne à cause de cette histoire de vis.**

**Je ne ronchonne pas,** grogna le loup en lui tournant le dos.

**C'est ça et ta mère produit de la poudre de lait infantile.**

Derek grogna le loup, il n'y avait que Stiles pour inventer des choses pareilles.

**C'est juste que tu ne devras pas utiliser la magie, tout le temps.**

**Oh aller, je ne le fait pas pour gagner un match, je ne le fait pas pour avoir une bonne note, je ne l'ai pas fait pour gagner de l'argent ou pour t'avoir. Alors je peux quand même le faire pour monter un meuble Ikea. Et puis mettre des tiges dans des trous, c'est plutôt ton truc.**

Vraiment il n'avait que le second fils du sheriff pour sortir quelque chose du genre, comme si ça n'avait rien de salace, alors que oui ça avait de quoi le rendre étroit dans son caleçon. C'était peut-être bien qu'il n'en porte pas.

**Tu veux que je t'apprenne,** dit-il d'une voie riche en sous entendue.

**Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là, mais pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas contre.**

Derek sourit, détacha la serviette de sa taille et avança langoureusement et fièrement nu vers sa victime avant de s'allonger sur lui. Le loup prit immédiatement les lèvres de son petit ami en otages avec les siennes. Ils s'embrassaient sans perdre haleine, Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Comme pouvait-il le faire avec ce dieu en tenue d'Adam contre lui, son érection frottant la sienne derrière sa prison de tissus. Oui, il ne pouvait pas penser convenablement, en tout cas jusqu'à que.

**Les garçons, pourquoi la nouvelle table vient de s'effondrer tout seul ?** s'exclama Rory qui venait de rentrer.

* * *

Juste pour ceux qui se poserait des questions sur la référence à propos de Talia Hale, c'est en fait un truc perso. Je travaille dans une laiterie où ils construisent une nouvelle tour de séchage pour produire de la poudre de lait infantile et il se trouve qu'elle a été baptisé Talia (parce que c'est un anagramme du non du groupe pour lequel je travaille). Voila, c'était juste une envie.

Merci de votre attention et de votre lecture.


	28. Attrapez les tous ! qu'ils disaient

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Attraper les tous ! Qu'ils disaient.**

Derek se retenait de grogner, depuis le temps il avait bien vue que c'était sans effet sur lui. Et bien entendue comme il était un peu maso sur les bords, c'est avec ce « lui » en question qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Mais faut reconnaitre qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité, il n'avait qu'à tenir plus longtemps face au harcèlement de son petit ami qui n'avais décidément honte de rien pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Ça dernière envie en date, un animal de compagnie. Le loup ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé, après tout le jeune homme ne vivait pas avec lui, du moins officiellement. Il était censé encore vivre sous le toit de papa et maman. Malheureusement son colocataire lui avait avoué que le sheriff avait une opinion bien arrêté et négative sur le sujet depuis une petite expérience quand les deux fils Stilinski n'étaient encore que des enfants « innocents », si catastrophique qu'ils avaient préféré l'oublier, au sens propre. Et alors Hales avait compris que si son petit ami obtenait gain de cause, c'est lui qui allait se coltiner la charmante petite boule de poil.

Dès qu'il l'avait compris, ça avait été un refus catégorique. Mais bien entendue Stiles n'avait pas lâché l'affaire pour autant et avais sorti l'argument de poids, l'argument absolue et tout à fait imparable. Du genre « tu vois on est un couple d'homme alors on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant donc à la place c'est les animaux de compagnie parce que tu sais, l'adoption c'est chiant, c'est long, faut remplir plein de papier et tout le tralala »

Derek avait bien eu envie de lui dire qu'il avait souvenir d'une certain histoire avec Ellen Page qui prouvait plus ou moins le contraire. Mais devant la petite bouille quémandeur de son petit ami, ces mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il avait été incapable de les dire. Si bien que le magicien l'avait finalement obtenue, son ami à quatre pattes.

A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas été si catastrophique que ça. Le loup était obligé de l'admettre, Rhododendron, une idée du second fils du sheriff comme il était facile de le deviner, était d'une agréable compagnie. Très obéissant, ne faisait pas de bêtise ni de saloperie dans le loft. Et c'était même révélé être très utile pour les taches ménagères plus que les deux magiciens qu'il était obligé de se coltiner.

Oui en faites la présence de Rhododendron était plutôt une bonne idée. Du moins au début, parce que voyez-vous le problème qui dérangeait le loup, c'est que son amoureux était très, trop affectueux avec l'animal. Toujours jouer avec lui, toujours à lui faire des câlins, toujours prompt à lui donner à manger.

Attendez, ce n'est pas qu'il était jaloux, loin de là. Bon d'accord peut être un tout petit peu. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était qu'enveloppé de tout cet amour, Rhododendron avait tendance à grandir et pas qu'un peu. Au point que grandir n'était plus le terme adéquat, évoluer était plus approprié, a vrai dire. Alors c'était un peu honteux de l'avouer, il était grand temps de s'en débarrasser, le renvoyer dans son habitat d'origine par exemple.

**Il va rester encore longtemps ?** demanda-t-il à Stiles confortablement assis sur le canapé à lire un de ses comics favoris.

Il en avait marre, il était temps d'aborder le sujet. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, geste au combien nécessaire face à son amoureux. Il s'était préparer à toutes les éventualités, toutes les techniques que le plus jeune pourrait l'utiliser pour l'amadouer. Les yeux de chien battu ou encore celle très efficace du « tiens, je suis tout nu !».

**C'est notre bébé,** s'exclama Stiles tout à fait choqué, **on ne va pas s'en débarrasser parce que tu t'es levé du pied gauche, **continua-t-il en se recentrant sur sa lecture. **Tu l'aimais bien au début, ça va revenir.**

**Oui, quand c'était un Bulbizare ! maintenant c'est un Florizare. IL NE PASSE MEME PLUS A TRAVERS LES PORTES.**

Derek hurlait en pointant du doigt l'endorme bête qui n'avait pas bougée de son coin depuis des lustres, trop occupé à déguster sa laitue pour bouger le temps que l'un des garçons se décide à lui changer sa paille. Le loup sentait la colère monter en lui devant l'indifférence du lycéen.

**Tu peux au moins l'enfermer dans sa pokéball**, dit-il.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche regarda son copain fixement, l'air totalement offensé.

**Tu oses me demander de l'enfermer dans une boite. Toi, le loup qui ne peut passer une journée sans aller gambader dans la forêt.**

**Stiles,** grogna Derek.

L'animal n'était qu'une manifestation des pouvoirs du jeune homme. Rhododendron, n'était pas vivant. Mais bien entendue, Stiles avait décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête et de faire comme si. Mais fois de Hale, il allait lui faire retrouver la raison.

_Six semaines plus tard._

Stiles se retenait de grogner, parce que s'il se laissait aller, il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps. Surtout s'il faisait des remarques comme quoi le loup ne communiquait qu'en grognant et il ne voulait pas se passer de ce petit plaisir. Mais quand même ça faisait cinq semaines que ce manège durait et Derek ne semblait pas s'en lasser.

Ça avait commencé dès qu'il avait renvoyé son cher Rhododendron dans son monde fictif d'origine. Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que le loup réussisse à le convaincre. Quoi qu'une heure aurait pu suffire. Le magicien était prêt à admettre qu'il s'était un peu emporté avec le Pokémon, il aurait dû choisir un plus petit et plus pratique. Mais il ne l'avait pas montré à son petit ami avant de faire disparaitre le Florizare, il voulait la certitude de pouvoir avoir un autre Pokémon. Peut-être même six, c'était le nombre dont on avait le droit dans le jeu. Mais bon le loup ne c'était pas fait avoir à ce point. Une seule de ces créatures avait pu être appelée.

Cependant le second fils du sheriff avait décidé de faire les choses bien et avait donc choisit le Pokémon le plus susceptible de plaire à son grincheux de petit ami. Un petit animal qui ressemblait à un louveteau bien que son nom démontre qu'il n'était pas inspiré par un lycaon. Le truc c'est qu'il devait ressembler un peu trop à un bébé loup, parce que dorénavant Derek n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit Thoot, préalablement nommé Sourpuppy par le lycéen mais le plus vieux n'en avait que faire et avait rebaptisé le Medhyèna à sa guise.

Depuis son arrivé, Stiles passait à la trappe. Derek préférant à chaque instant l'animal au détriment de son propre petit ami. Même maintenant alors que le magicien venait d'arriver. Le pire c'est que le loup venait d'arriver lui aussi, Stiles l'avait vue entrer dans l'immeuble quelque seconde avant lui. D'ailleurs il l'avait appelé mais ce dernier l'avait complètement ignoré.

Il venait à peine d'arriver et le Medhyèna était déjà allongé sur les genoux du loup alors que ce dernier le prodiguait quelques gratouillis. Face au petit animal soupirant de satisfaction sous les doigts de Hales, Stiles voyait rouge. Il était la seul personne que Derek avait le droit de gratouiller. Oui, il était carrément jaloux de la propre manifestation de ses pouvoirs.

**Tu comptes faire ça tout la journée ?** s'exclama-t-il.

**Tiens Stiles, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré,** réagit le loup sans regarder le jeune homme.

Le magicien voulu hurler sa rage. Comme ça il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence c'est n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Débiter, en colère et sachant que tout ça couplé à ses pouvoirs n'allait rien donner de bon. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller se cloitrer dans la chambre de son prétendue amoureux.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, Derek se releva immédiatement faisant tomber Thoot qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il récupéra sa paire de chaussure déchiqueté qu'il avait cachée derrière le canapé. Il avait dû faire très vite et les récupérer alors qu'elles trainaient juste devant la porte. Il ne fallait pas que Stiles tombe dessus. Ainsi chargé, il rejoignit Rory assit à la table devant la bais vitrée, occupé à taper un rapport un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Derek fit tomber la paire juste devant le jeune homme attirant ainsi son attention.

**Quoi ? encore ?** déclara l'adjoint du sheriff. **tu ne te dis pas que c'est parce que t'es trop gentil avec lui que Thoot continue à les déchiqueter à chaque fois.**

**Répare les**, se contenta de répondre le loup avant de s'éloigner.

**Derek ça fait cinq semaines. Tu as beau l'avoir rendu jaloux il n'abandonnera pas son idée de Pokémon domestique pour autant.**

**Il va craquer,** marmonna Derek.


	29. Le canapé de fer

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Le canapé de fer.**

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Stiles n'aimait pas Game of Throne. Mais seulement la série télé. Les bouquins, lui, il les adorait depuis qu'il entrait discrètement dans la chambre de son frère pour les lui piquer sur sa table de chevet. Il y était bien obligé, parce que soit disant l'histoire n'était pas adapté pour un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans, n'importe quoi.

Alors oui la saga littéraire, il l'idolâtrait, la vénérait même. C'était ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance, ces soirées sous les draps à lire éclairé par une simple petite boule de lumière magique à peine plus puissante qu'une lampe torche. Par contre la série, autant ne pas lui en parler. Il lui vouait une haine sans pareil, sans borne. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que voyez-vous, le second fils du sheriff avait la fâcheuse tendance de décider de ne pas aimer quelque chose simplement parce que tout le monde l'encensait. Et Game of Throne en était le parfait exemple.

Le truc c'est quand on dit tout le monde, c'est bien tout le monde. Cela inclut donc son petit ami et son propre grand frère, pour le plus grand déplaisir du jeune homme. Une fois la bonne période de l'année arrivé, les deux amis se réservaient une soirée entière pour regarder le dernier épisode sorti, délaissant ainsi le plus jeune du trio.

Mais celui-ci était prêt à se battre bec et ongle, alors c'est soir-là, il s'installait dans le bras de son amoureux. Qui ne pouvait que le laisser faire malgré qu'il sache parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer, parce que oui un Stiles ça parle, comme tout le monde le sait. Mais c'est qui lui ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas comme dans le bouquin ? On est où là ? A quel moment du livre ? Pourquoi elle est méchante ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi si ? Ce n'était qu'un débit incessant de question. Si bien que Rory et Derek étaient obligé de se reregarder l'épisode discrètement au boulot le lendemain pour vraiment comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Étrangement, le soir où tout allait changer, Stiles n'avait pas posé autant de question que d'habitude. Il faut savoir qu'il venait d'assister à une scène de nu. Et le second fils n'étant encore qu'un adolescent bouillonnant d'hormone, ça l'avait tout émoustillé, surtout sachant que son dieu grec à lui était juste à côté.

Donc pour bien comprendre la situation, Stiles était en train de poser des tas de baiser dans le cou du loup tout un faisant glissé lentement mais surement sa main le long de son torse musclé protégé par un simple morceau de tissus. Loup qui soit dit en passant n'appréciait pas trop l'idée d'être dérangé pendant qu'il regardait Game of Trône.

**Rory tu peux,** s'exclama soudainement Derek sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

**Je peux**, répondit l'adjoint du sheriff d'un ton sans émotion bien trop occupé à suivre l'action.

Rory leva la main et brusquement Stiles vécu son pire cauchemar. Il se retrouva plaqué sur le canapé entre les deux hommes, les jambes bien droite, les mains le long du corps. Incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, il était paralysé. Seuls ces yeux bougèrent de gauche à droite pour voir que les deux autres s'en contrefichaient royalement de son triste sort.

**Merci,** lâcha le loup sèchement bien trop préoccupé par le déroulement de l'épisode.

**Mais de rien,** ajouta le magicien toujours sans une once d'émotion dans la voie.


	30. Ce matin un lapin

Oui, je sais une semaine de retard mais je voulais attendre la version relut par HourtoNote, j'espère que vous comprenez. D'ailleurs tant que j'y suis j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dans le flou avec la référence.

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Ce matin un lapin …**

Derek prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de son loft. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de se reposer quelques instants. Il avait passé une nuit de garde fatigante à la caserne et le problème c'est que comme il était un petit chanceux, ce n'est pas à la maison qui allait pouvoir faire la sieste. Il avait bien vu la jeep de son petit ami garé devant l'immeuble, ce n'était pas bon, il avait presque envie de retourner au boulot.

Attendez, pas qu'il n'aimait plus Stiles, loin de là, c'était même tout l'inverse. Il l'aimait plus qu'au premier jour. Le truc, c'est qu'avec le temps, il se rend compte que l'idéal pour leur couple c'était peut-être les relations à distance. D'accord c'était un peu extrême, il allait peut être déjà commencé par séparer les deux fils du sheriff. Rory et Stiles ont la fâcheuse tendance à catalyser leurs personnalités Stilinskiesque. Comme quoi il devait être un peu maso sur les bords.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. De tout façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, ils avaient beau essayer de tout prévoir les deux frères arrivaient toujours à le surprendre et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Et ce soir-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le loup tomba sur un spectacle des plus inattendues. Rory et Stiles étaient en train de prendre un thé dans la pure tradition anglaise, et visiblement ils avaient fait les choses bien.

La table était posée juste devant la baie vitrée, une nappe d'une blancheur immaculée posée dessus. Le service à thé était étincelant, il avait même un de ces petits plateaux à étage recouvert de gourmandise plus appétissante les unes que les autres. A première vue il n'y avait pas de quoi être inquiet, les deux frères étaient calme comme une image, au point de penser qu'on était tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Cependant si problème il y a, ce qui serait forcément le cas, ça n'allait probablement pas venir des Stilinski mais sans aucun doute de leur invité.

**Mais dite moi, pourquoi il faut lever le petit doigt quand on boit du thé**, demanda ce dernier en levant le petit doigt de l'autre main, celle qui ne tenait pas la tasse de thé. **Ah je vois c'est pour pas qu'on mange les petit gâteaux. C'est ingénieux,** termina-t-il très fier d'avoir trouvé tout seul.

**Stiles, je croyais qu'on avait dit plus d'animaux domestique**, grogna le loup.

**Bonjour à toi aussi, grincheux,** déclara le second fils du sheriff d'un ton narquois. **Et ce n'est pas un animal domestique.**

Non sérieux, pensa le secouriste, il le croyait aveugle, c'est ça.

**Stiles, c'est un lapin géant.**

**Ce n'est pas qu'un lapin, c'est …**

**REKKIT, LE FANTASTIQUE, LAPIN MAGIQUE**, finir par chanter les deux frères.

Non, c'est pas vrai, se dit le loup. Alors que Rekkit, se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière pour se retrouver juste devant le loup. Sans que Derek n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le lapin attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Il se mit à lui secouer le bras comme s'il ne voulait qu'une chose, le lui arracher.

**Vous devez être Derek ou Grincheux ou Sourwolf ou le grand méchant loup,** s'exclama-t-il sans arrêter de secouer la main du plus vieux. **Mais pourquoi vous avez plusieurs prénoms ?**

Derek finit par sortir sa main des « griffes » du lapin d'un geste de brusque. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner, mais il tacha d'être discret, il devait ignorer l'intrus. Ça allait faire une belle jambe aux deux abrutis. En parlant de ces deux-là, si ils croient vraiment que leur petit plan stupide allait marcher, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil.

**Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux, **intervint-il avec un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'accepterait aucune interruption. **Je me contre fou qu'il n'y a que Gulli qui a des bons programmes quand vous rentrez. Le lapin peut rester autant de temps qu'il veut, jamais je me réabonnerais à Orange, Canal + ou Netflix. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, comprit.**

Les deux magiciens hochèrent la tête en vitesse en affichant une mine quelque peu effrayé. Par contre, Rekkit quant à lui était plutôt content de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir rester.

**Oh c'est gentil, fallait pas**, dit-il en serrant très fort Derek dans ses bras. **Mais alors pourquoi on vous appelle le grand méchant loup. Je suis même plus grand que vous.**

Le lapin était un train de comparer leur taille à l'aide de sa main. Elle avait beau être positionnée juste au-dessus de la tête du loup, elle n'arrivait qu'au niveau de son cou. Pour le plus vieux c'était suffisant. Il l'avait peut-être invité à rester, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se le coltiner de bon cœurs.

Une fois que le plus vieux alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les deux frères durent accepter à l'évidence, Derek avait gagné la bataille mais au loft comme la guerre. Il était déjà temps de planifier la prochaine attaque.


	31. Comparaison stupide, courageuse mais

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Comparaison stupide, courageux mais stupide.**

Derek profitait de quelques secondes de calme pour lire tranquillement assis sur le lit. Pour une fois que les deux autres étaient calme. Les deux Stilinski étaient tranquillement en train de jouer en réseaux avec leur cousin Miguel dans le salon du loft. Il faillait en profiter le temps que ça dure. C'était facile de deviner que ce moment de répit n'allait pas l'être suffisamment long à son goût. D'ailleurs :

**Grincheux, tu peux venir, s'te plait,** s'exclama son petit ami aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Le dit Grincheux soupira et bien ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Dommage il avait à peine fait quatre pages. Il descendit l'escalier en trainant des pieds, qu'est-ce que Stiles avait bien put encore inventer. Il avait dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure, parce que c'était la seul explication logique pour qu'il autant envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec cet enquiquineur de première.

**Vous n'êtes pas censé jouer avec votre cousin ?** demanda-t-il en rejoignant Stiles et Rory qui était face à la baie vitrée.

**Si, mais il se trouve que Miguel c'est fait priver d'ordinateur par ses parents**, répondit l'adjoint du sheriff. **Une histoire de graffiti, je crois.**

**Il n'ait pas censé avoir vingt-deux ans**, s'interrogea le loup.

**Si,** s'exprima le plus jeune des deux frères. **Tu peux te mettre devant la fenêtre, s'il te plait, Grincheux.**

Derek fit ce que son amoureux lui dit. Depuis le temps il avait compris que dans la bouche du lycéen, Grincheux était un surnom affectueux. Par contre le s'il te plait ne passait pas vraiment, deux fois en à peine trois minutes, c'était un peu trop pour être honnête. Le jeune homme devait essayer de le convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était persuadé. Les deux frères étaient en train de le détailler sous toute les coutures, ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

**Tu peux aller un peu plus sur la gauche**, ajouta le second fils du sheriff.

Le loup grogna, certes comme d'habitude, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit à contrecœurs quand même. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et leur envoya son plus terrifiant regard de tueur. Histoire de bien leur faire comprendre que plus vite se sera terminé, mieux ça vaudrait pour eux. Visiblement ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir compris ainsi.

**Très bien garde les bras croisé,** s'exclama Rory avant de discuter en aparté avec son petit frère. **Il a peut-être quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas convaincu.**

**C'est les poils,** répondit simplement Stiles. **Euh Grincheux,** **t'accepterais de te raser. S'il te plaît.**

Quoi, se dit le secouriste. Il n'était pas sérieux, hors de question qu'il se rase à cause d'une nouvelle lubie de sa part. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit hier soir qu'il adorait sentir sa barde de trois jours lui caresser la peau. Et puis il n'arriva pas à voir où les deux frères voulaient en venir. Pourquoi ils le dévisageaient de la sorte, tout en jetant de rapide coup d'œil à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui de l'autre côté de la baie vitré.

Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé, il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Sans prévenir il se retourna pour découvrir ce que les deux frères regardaient avec autant d'intention. Le loup devait admettre qu'il s'était attendu à plein de chose, mais pas à ça. Là, flottant dans les airs, les cheveux balayés par le vent, se trouvait lui. Bon, pas vraiment lui parce que lui c'est lui. En faites on dirait lui mais c'était … Superman. C'est du moins ce que semblait indiquer son costume. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait, ils ne perdraient rien pour attendre. Il leur fit face près à grogner voir même à hurler en pointant le lui super-héroïque.

**Avant de monter sur tes grand chevaux,** s'exclama Stiles dans une tentative d'empêcher tout sermon de la part de son petit ami. **Sache que c'est aussi en partie ta faute.**

Le second fils du sheriff aurait dû éviter de dire ça, en tout cas ce fut ce qu'il conclut en voyant le regard du loup.

**Pour faire court,** tenta de se rattraper le jeune homme, **avec Rory on surfait sur internet, parce qu'il n'y a rien à la télé et qu'on a plus Netflix.**

Derek grogna, forcément il allait saisir l'occasion pour essayer de le convaincre de se réabonner a des sites de vidéo à la demande, plutôt mourir. Ce qui risquait d'arrivé si il le faisait par ailleurs. Reste à savoir si en réalité ce n'était pas l'objectif caché de tout ce numéro.

**Et on est tombé sur les photos de la saison deux de Supergirl,** poursuivit Stiles sans se laisser interrompre par le plus vieux. **Et je lui faisais remarquer que tu ressemblais à l'acteur qui jouait Superman. Mais Rory ne le pensait pas, alors je l'ai amené pour qu'on vous compare en personne. Rien de grave.**

Rien de grave et en plus il le pensait, ironisa le loup intérieurement, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une petit correction lui et son frère.

**Bien,** commença-t-il, **Juste une question comment savoir que le Superman qui se trouve derrière moi me ressemble parce que justement vous pensiez qu'il me ressemble. La moindre pensée influe sur votre magie n'est-ce pas.**

**Ne nous prend pas pour des idiot,** s'offusque le plus vieux des frères. **On s'est concentré scrupuleusement sur la photo trouvé sur le net.**

**D'accord, mais pour ce qui est de la personnalité ?**

Les deux Stilinski se regardèrent, c'était quand même bizarre que le loup pose des questions au lieu de simplement grogner en haussant les sourcils.

**Oui, niveau personnalité, c'est probablement toi,** se décida à répondre Rory toujours abasourdi face à la réaction de son ami.

**Donc résumons**, continua le secouriste, **vous avez « invoqué » dans notre monde un type qui n'aime pas être dérangé, qui commence à en avoir ras-le-bol des idées saugrenues que vous avez toute les cinq minutes et qui par ailleurs est souvent prit ces dernier temps de furieuse envie de vous arracher la gorge avec les dents. Et le type en question c'est Superman.**

Les deux magiciens avaient peur de comprendre, leurs yeux s'écarquillaient comme des soucoupes alors que le bouche s'ouvrait en grand comme si elles n'aillaient jamais être refermé.

**Courageux, stupide mais courageux,** lança Derek pour terminer avant de les laisser seul.

Stiles et Rory le regardèrent partir toujours dans le même état de stupéfaction.

**Mais comment t'as fait,** finit par s'exprimer l'adjoint du sheriff. **ça fait des années que j'essaye de le convaincre qu'il peut d'avoir de la répartie au lieu de simplement grogner et toi en quelque mois tu y arrive.**

**Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour déplace des montagnes. **


	32. Le pouvoir du pouvoir des trois

Bon pour commencer bonjour, bonsoir et désolé du retard. Voila de quoi nous faire pardonner HourtoNote et moi (en tout cas j'espère). Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Le pouvoir du pouvoir des trois.**

La tension était épaisse à être coupé au couteau, dans et autour du manoir Hales. Il faut dire que la famille recevait des invités bien particuliers : Christopher Argent et sa fille unique, Allison. Et même si le chasseur était juste venu pour faire transférer sa sœur dans un hôpital psychiatrique plus proche de chez lui, c'était tendu de chez tendu. Il en avait profité pour vérifier que la meute locale suivait toujours leur code de conduite comme lui le faisait, malgré que sa famille ait été décimée par des loups. Certes il n'avait aucune attention de faire un massacre dans la meute mais Il n'oubliait pas que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, son père, sa sœur et même sa propre femme c'était retrouvé transformé en petit cochon.

Donc c'était quand même un peu tendu, d'où la présence du sheriff et de sa femme pour temporiser tout ça, mais aussi s'excuser de cette histoire de petit cochon. En tout cas pour l'instant tout se passait bien, il n'eut pas de coup de feu, ni d'hurlement lupin et la maison était toujours debout, fier comme un roc. Cependant Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieure, même avec ses pouvoirs de garou. La maison étant protégée des oreilles indiscrète, histoire que des loups d'une meute ennemie ne puissent les espionner impunément.

Les adultes avaient prié les enfants de bien vouloir attendre à l'extérieur, pour que les grands puissent discuter en paix. Bien entendue ils n'étaient pas tous très enthousiasme de ne pas participer à la rencontre au sommet. Après tout fallait quand même préciser que parmi les « enfants » il y en avait trois qui était majeur et vacciné.

Les garçons était parti de leur côté et les filles du leur, mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Derek avait lâché les deux Stilinski parti vagabonder dans les bois du domaine, sans qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop investi dans une énième discussion sur Once Upon A Time, ils n'auraient même pas fait attention à une invasion de zombie et pourtant ils adoraient The Walking Dead. Alors le loup avait préféré s'installer sur l'escalier qui menait au perron et lire un peu.

Quant aux filles, elles étaient partie avoir une conversion dont seul les femmes ont le secret en se prélassant sur les transats au bord de la piscine. Cependant Allison n'avait pas tenue longtemps avant de laisser Cora et Laura seul. Elle respectait le code de conduite certes, n'empêche qu'un loup avait tué sa mère. Et ça elle encore loin de à le pardonner à l'espèce lycanthrope.

La jeune Argent était en train de s'entrainer au tir à l'arc dans son coin pas trop loin du perron. Ce qui veut dire que le loup ne se privait pas d'avoir un œil sur la brune. Si jamais elle devenait aussi barge que sa tante, il aimerait repérer les signes avant-coureur. Mais pour l'instant rien à signaler, jusqu'à que brusquement Rory et Stiles sortent du couvert des arbres. Sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, le plus jeune se mit pile poil entre la chasseuse et sa cible.

Le loup vit la catastrophe arrivé mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever en criant le nom de son amoureux que la flèche était déjà partie. Stiles que les cris de son petit ami avaient alerté vit la flèche arriver droit vers lui avec la mort qui l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme leva les bras dans un dernier reflex et la flèche se planta… dans l'arbre derrière les deux frères. Ces derniers avaient complètement disparue de devant une Allison Argent qui croyait tout bonnement avoir rêvé. Derek quant à lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais où avaient-ils bien put passer. Quand soudainement.

**Pas mal,** s'exclama l'adjoint du sheriff qui se trouvait juste à côté du loup. **Une vrai hawkeye en jupon.**

**Je croyais que t'était plutôt DC,** déclara Stiles qui était simplement de l'autre côté.

**C'est vrai, mais Jeremy Renner est canon.**

**Stephen Amell aussi,** ajouta le plus jeune.

**Je préfère son cousin ou encore Colton Haynes.**

**Moi, il me fait trop penser à Jackson.**

Non c'est une blague se dit Derek. Le second fils du sheriff venait de peu d'échapper à une mort certaine on ne sait comment et tout ce qu'il trouvait le mieux à faire c'était parler de mec canon avec son frère, devant lui.

**Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?** hurla-t-il en grognant, faisant face aux deux autres.

**Stiles a eu simplement un reflex disons … Piper Halliwellnien**, répondit simplement l'ainé des Stilinski.

Le loup leur fit littéralement les gros yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être normal deux secondes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques qu'ils doivent forcément être bizarre et excentrique. Au bout d'un moment Stiles se décida à expliquer la situation.

**Pour faire cours, hier soir j'étais chez Scott avec Isaac et on s'est fait un marathon Charmed, parce que tu vois lui il a Netflix. **

Le loup grogna, cela va de soi. Et bien le jeune homme ne perdait pas une occasion pour ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Derek était presque curieux de voir ce que le magicien allait inventer pour le convaincre de se réabonner à Netflix.

**Alors en voyant la flèche arrivé j'ai repensé à Piper et j'ai figé la scène. Comme Rory n'était figé parce que dans la série ça ne marche pas sur les sorciers, on est allé te rejoindre avant que tout redevienne normal, **termina-t-il en souriant.

**Comme quoi Netflix, sauver des vies**, ajouta l'adjoint du sheriff.

Derek soupira, c'est qu'ils marquaient quand même un point. Néanmoins il n'était pas loin de penser que le jeune homme c'était mis exprès sur la trajectoire de la flèche. En fin de compte il devait peut être laissé tomber cette petite guéguerre, si Stiles en était jusqu'à aller se mettre en danger.

**Bien,** soupira-t-il, **je vais dire à votre mère de vous redonner l'accès.**

Sur ceux, le secouriste s'en alla, ne voulant pas voire la jubilation des deux autres d'avoir enfin obtenue gain de cause.

**Tu vois que ça a marché,** déclara Stiles à son grand frère.

**Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne marcherait pas, j'ai dit que c'était dangereux. Mais bien jouer.**

Ils regardèrent le loup s'éloigner. Comment avait-il put croire qu'il était de taille à s'opposé à eux. Rien n'y personne ne peut s'opposer au frère Stilinski. Même pas le petit ami de l'un de deux, il n'y avait que leur parents qui … Les deux frères tournèrent brusquement la tête vers l'autre pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils venaient de comprendre la même chose.

**Comme ça dire à notre mère de nous redonner l'accès,** s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule et même voie. **DEREK !**

Le loup ne se tourna pas vers eux, mais esquissa un simple sourire. En réalité il voulait juste savourer sa petite victoire seul. En conclusion Claudia Stilinski se trouvait être une alliée de taille face à ses fils. Et oui, ce n'est parce que eux ne pouvait pas aller sur Netflix que c'était aussi son cas.


	33. Les défuntes aventures de Gertrude et---

Alors avant de commencer votre lecture deux petites précisions :

Tout d'abord c'est le premier chapitre d'un arc narratif en six partis qui s'intitule "les cinq fois où Derek a subi la vengeance de Stiles et la fois où il a essayé de l'éviter".

Ensuite, sachez juste que ce chapitre à été inspiré par quelque chose qui m'est arrivé, à mon plus grand regret.

Bonne lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Les défuntes aventures de Gertrude et Gilbert.**

Derek gesticulait dans ses draps, il avait du mal à trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Depuis le temps il avait pris l'habitude de dormir en fonction de son petit ami. Qui lui changeait de position toute les nuits et elle devenait chaque soir plus extravagante. Mais là point de Stiles dans le lit, bon ce n'était pas la première fois. Techniquement le second fils du shérif n'était pas sensé passer la soirée chez lui les soirs de semaine. Oui techniquement, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de resquiller de temps en temps.

Cependant ce soir on n'était pas en semaine mais bien un samedi soir, sauf que le lycéen n'était pas là. Et oui, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de se disputer en début de soirée. Pas qu'ils ne le faisaient jamais, ça Rory pourrait jurer sur la tête de sa mère, malgré que celle-ci peut se montrer particulièrement effrayante quand elle veut, que c'était loin de cas. D'ailleurs le reste de la ville aussi pouvait le jurer, en faites.

Pour l'instant ça n'avait pas posé de problème, c'était même devenu une routine parfaitement huilée. Stiles réagit vivement et exagérément a un truc que beaucoup de gens, pour ne pas dire le reste de la planète, trouveraient anodine. Puis le loup, avec sa fierté mal placée finissait par s'emporter. Voyant qu'il ne peut pas lui faire entendre raison, Stiles rentre chez lui en claquant la porte, mais au bout du compte utilise la magie pour avoir le dernier mot. Derek est bien évidement plus en colère alors Stiles faisait les yeux doux, trouvait une excuse qui n'aura pas démérité dans une série comique, tellement elles sont tiré par les cheveux et les deux hommes se réconciliaient comme si de rien n'était dans l'intimité de la chambre du plus vieux.

Et dans tout ça le seul qui avait de quoi se plaindre, c'était Rory qui de meilleur ami et grand frères passait en un clin d'œil à négligeable dommage collatéral. Mais ce soir l'adjoint du shérif n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Stiles était parti plus furieux que jamais et trois heures plus tard toujours aucune trace d'une quelconque vengeance à la sauce magique.

Et pourtant l'engueulade du jour n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Derek avait fait quelque chose que le plus jeune n'avait pas apprécié. Quelque chose d'involontaire, de totalement accidentel, ça l'avait même autant surpris que le lycéen quand c'était arrivé. Alors peut être que c'était juste sa réaction impassible à tout ça qui avait exaspéré ce dernier. Mais que voulez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, le mal était fait et puis ça arrivait à tout le monde, il n'était pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier. Mais ça Stiles ne semblais pas en saisir le concept. Et puis non, il n'était pas insensible au point de s'inquiéter plus pour sa camaro que pour la vie d'innocente créature. En plus quel hypocrite, le jeune homme serait le premier à vérifier sa voiture avant tout, si c'était avec le Jeep que ça c'était passé.

En conclusion, le loup c'était résolue à se coucher seul, un samedi soir. Et dire que pendant des années il le faisait sans aucun soucis et maintenant c'était quasi-impossible. Le jeune homme lui avait bien « gâché » la vie en fin de compte. Il lui fallut un temps interminable pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il ne put profiter de cette étreinte que quelque minutes car la porte de sa chambre soudain grinça.

Elle était à peine entrouverte qu'un petit museau humide en forme de groin y passait la tête. Dépassant d'à peine un centimètre l'embrasure de l'ouverture, il renifla tout ce qu'il trouvait autour, pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que personne ne remarquerait immédiatement sa présence. D'un coup de tête, le groin et tout le corps qui y était relié, élargie l'ouverture pour se glisser de ses quatre pattes dans la chambre a pas de loup.

A pas de loup, s'il avait été d'humeur à rire, il aurait pu en rire. Mais justement il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Contrairement à sa charmante sœur qui l'accompagnait. Néanmoins elle ne posait pas problème pour l'instant en tout cas pas son rire. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses petits pieds comme si elle leur demandait d'être silencieux à chaque pas. Avec discrétion elle tachait de garder le rythme adéquate, malheureusement pour garder la même cadence tout le trajet, elle se devait de garder le rythme… de sa vive voie.

**Petit pas, petit pas, petit pas, petit pas**, marmonnait-elle à une vitesse entêtante.

**Gertrude,** s'exclama sont frère d'une voix si calme et posée qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était une simple brise. **Silence.**

**Oh, ça va Gilbert,** rouspéta la dénommée Gertrude qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, surtout pas son petit frère de quelques minutes. **Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que Bob nous a appris.**

Et elle reprit le rythme la tête haute en dépassant son frère qui ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il était condamné à être à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Quelque petit pas plus tard ils se retrouvèrent au pied du lit, malheureusement due à leur petite taille ils ne pouvaient voire le loup sagement endormis. Mais ça ce n'était plus vraiment un problème, il faut dire que maintenant le frère et la sœur n'était plus vraiment attachés à la terre pourrait-on dire. Ils se mirent à léviter lentement dans les airs, immobile comme s'ils étaient tout simplement dans un ascenseur.

Très vite, ils purent admirer le bel endormi et le détailler impunément et sans vergogne. Le loup était parfaitement et paisiblement endormis sur le dos, la tête penchant sur le côté, pendant que sa main droite était allée se terrer sous l'oreiller, la gauche était négligemment poser sur ses hanches. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle risquait de se déplacer si Derek se mettait à rêver à une certaine personne.

**Il a un certain charme pour un meurtrier,** fit simplement remarquer Gilbert.

**Tu peux dire qu'il est carrément sexy, oui**, s'offusqua vivement sa sœur manquant de peu de réveiller leur hôte.

Elle avait carrément la bave aux lèvres. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se comporte comme une adolescente guidée par ses hormones ? Ils ne produisaient plus d'hormone dorénavant et puis faut rappeler qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint le stade de l'adolescence. Gertrude tourna la tête vers Gilbert, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

**Honneur aux dames**, dit-elle clairement.

L'autre haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait rien faire qui contrarierait sa petite sœur. Alors celle-ci lévita tranquillement jusqu'au visage du loup, toujours endormis, ignorant ce qui se tramait à quelque centimètre à peine de lui. Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et souffla doucement, malheureusement ça ne sentait pas vraiment la rose. Ce qui pouvait craindre un réveille de mauvaise humeur pour Derek, mais Gertrude n'était pas du genre à s'en formaliser.

Il était encore passablement endormi quand il commença à être dérangé. Négligemment il fit aller et venir sa main devant son visage dans le vain espoir de faire déguerpir la source de son désagrément. Malheureusement, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas réalisé la présence de Gertrude juste au-dessus de lui, cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En faites si mais pas dans le bon sens, elle s'était encore approché un peu plus.

**On se réveille, **dit-elle avec douceur et lenteur.

**Stiles**, grogna le loup en ouvrant doucement.

Même s'il devait l'admettre qu'il n'apprécierait pas de tomber sur son petit ami venue se venger il l'aurait préféré largement à ça. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était ça ? La quatrième dimension. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un cochon, non un sanglier, non un marcassin. Immobile elle était en train de lui sourire. Depuis quand les marcassins sourient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Le silence régnait en maitre pendant quelque instant avant que Gertrude se mit en branles.

**Qui c'est qu'on appelle ?** s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, faisant l'exploit de faire sursauter le loup. Attendez c'était un marcassin qui parle. **GHOSTBUSTER.**

Elle se mit à marmonner la bande orignal du film dans un brouhaha incompréhensible tout en lévitant pour rejoindre son frère. Elle se dandinait l'arrière-train en faisant fi des regardes des autres qui lui était porté. Son frère levait les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Quant au loup il lui envoyait son plus beau regard de tueur, l'air d'avoir une furieuse envie de bacon de marcassin. Il fallut quelque instant avant que Gertrude remarque le regard du jeune homme avec déception.

**Hum, il ne reconnaît pas la référence,** dit-elle à Gilbert**. On va faire plus classique.**

Sur ceux, sa tête grossi d'un coup et se mit à l'éviter, sans aucune trace du reste du corps. Elle était entourée d'un brouillard épais et d'une lueur verte du plus belle effet effrayant.

**Derek Hales,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. **Il est temps pour toi de payer pour tes crimes. Tu as osé nous ôté la vie, prépare toi pour ton châtiment funeste.**

L'expression du secouriste n'avait pas bougé d'une petite ride, il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Gertrude repris immédiatement son apparence orignal.

**Je suis bête,** avoua-t-elle à son frère. **C'est un loup, il ne va pas avoir peur d'un marcassin.**

**Bien**, soupira son comparse. **On n'a plus qu'à rentrer.**

Derek aurait pu être soulagé, si en fin de compte ce ne c'était pas révélé n'être qu'un simple faux espoir.

**Attend, on va prendre une photo,** s'offusqua Gertrude. **C'est le premier vivant qu'on vient hanter après tout.**

Gilbert soupira en même temps que Derek grognait. Ne s'en formalisant pas une seconde le fantôme revint auprès du secouriste.

**Ça va faire les dents à cette pétasse d'Adélaïde,** marmonna-t-elle en avançant. **Elle se croit supérieur parce qu'elle s'est fait manger par Monsieur Obélix. Eh bien moi, mon assassin il est hotissime pas gr… enveloppé**, continua-t-elle en se rattrapant de justesse avant de se rappeler l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Je suis bête, je suis déjà morte. Il est gros. OBELIX EST GROS. Allez Gilbert avec moi. O-O-O-Obélix est gros, Obélix est gros. O-O-O-Obélix est gros, Obélix est gros,** chantonna-t-elle avec le rythme dans la peau.

**Gertrude,** l'interrompit son frère. **On doit encore aller hanter le chasseur qui a eu tante Agnès.**

La sœur perdue instantanément toute joie de vivre alors que son regard fut remplit d'une tristesse bien profonde.

**Ah oui tante Agnès, Pauvre Tante Agnès, c'était elle qui avait aménagé le terrier, vous savez, **commença-t-elle à expliquer au loup. **Elle adorait la décoration et maintenant elle est au-dessus d'une cheminé. C'est drôle la vie,** termina-t-elle pensivement.

**Gertrude.**

**Oui, oui, ne fait pas ton ras-bas joie Gibert. Aller approche toi mon tout beau.** Dit-elle au secouriste.** Je ne vais pas te manger. D'ailleurs ça mange quoi un sanglier fantôme ?**

Derek n'en pouvait plus, il avait de ces envies d'arrachage de gorge avec les dents, mais pas sur ces intrus. Il les avait déjà tués. Et pourtant leur présence était on ne peut plus réel. Leur odeur avait déjà envahie et pollué toute la pièce. Et il ne préféra pas parler de se contacte avec Gertrude qui était en train de se frotter à lui. Stiles ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Gilbert lui, avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience. Il avait un appareil photographique d'un autre âge juste devant lui, prêt à prendre la photo libératrice.

**Dite pâté de campagne,** dit-il.

**Pâté de campagne.**

**STILES,** hurla l'homme.

**Tiens je ne connais pas cette marque, c'est bon ?**

* * *

Juste pour rassurer ceux qui on besoin d'être rassuré, c'est la parti accident de voiture qui m'est arrivé, pas la parti visite nocturne.


	34. Le sens marin

Impatient de connaitre la prochaine vengeance de Stiles ? et bien je ne vous fait pas attendre plus long temps.

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Le sens marin.**

Derek descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd à en faire trembler tout l'immeuble. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, mais une petite tasse de café et il en serait plus là, théoriquement. Oui, en théorie, vu que son colocataire était déjà réveillé et ça pouvait très bien aggraver son état. Pourquoi l'adjoint n'avait pas décidé de faire la grasse mat ? Rory était tout simplement en train de manger des céréales dans du lait chaud tout en buvant une tasse de thé, les frère Stilinski ont l'interdiction formel de boire du café, en lisant le journal du jour assit au comptoir de la cuisine. Le loup passa à côté de son meilleur ami sans même lui dire bonjour, allant directement se servir une tasse de café. Dieu merci, son colocataire était assez gentil pour en préparer à moins que c'était pour lui permettre dans se jeter une tasse derrière la cravate en toute discrétion. Sait-on jamais.

**Mal dormis ?** demanda le magicien sans lever les yeux vers son ami, lui aussi décidé à ne pas être poli. **T'as encore reçue la visite de Gertrude et Gilbert ?**

**J'aurais préféré,** marmonna le secouriste en guise de salutations.

**Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes encore disputé et que Stiles ne s'est toujours pas vengé ?**

Tout ce que eu l'adjoint du shérif et qui pouvait être considéré comme étant une réponse, fut un simple grognement. Comme s'il aurait pu s'attendre à autre chose. Rory ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si le loup allez tout déballer en un claquement de doigts. Donc le magicien laissa tomber préférant se recentrer sur sa lecture des nouvelles du jour. Il irait, tout à l'heure, demander à son frère pour étancher sa soif de curiosité, tout simplement.

**Stiles a encore été excessif hier soir,** soupira Derek comme s'il avait décidé à contrecœur de tout déballé à son meilleur ami.

Dire que Rory fut surpris que le loup se mette à parler, était un euphémisme. A vrai dire pour être honnête il était plus proche de l'effroi. Que Derek fasse ça, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seul chose, il s'était fait enlever par des extra-terrestres. Mais en faites la réalité était ailleurs. Le secouriste avait pesé le pour et le contre, s'il ne disait rien, Rory irait demander à son frère au risque que ce dernier le mette de son côté et il devrait subir la vengeance de Stiles et de Rory. Comme on dit de deux maux vaut le moindre, mieux valait tout raconter sur le champ. Histoire d'avoir son ami de son côté pour une fois.

**On recevait les ambassadeurs d'une meute très puissante de la Nouvelle Orléans aux manoirs hier soir. Stiles avait été invité parce que c'est mon compagnon selon les croyances des loups-garous. **

Derek racontait tout ça avec difficulté, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Mais au moins le magicien semblait pendu à ses lèvres. C'était peut-être pratique de faire des monologue en faites.

S**auf qu'ils ne le savaient et donc ils ont été surpris de nous voir si proche. Ce à quoi ton frère a répondu que « eh oui, on est homosexuel et gay ». Sauf qu'il en a un qui a dit c'était la même chose, ce qui a permis à Stiles de se lancer dans un discours sur Ô combien l'humanité est stupide parce qu'elle utilise plusieurs mots pour dire la même chose quand ce n'est pas un même mot pour dire plusieurs chose. Et donc il m'en veut d'avoir essayé de l'empêcher de se donner en spectacle, parce que c'est une question importante voir capitale d'après lui.**

**Là je t'arrête tout de suite,** intervint l'adjoint du shérif , **je suis entièrement de son avis. Tu te rends compte que le mot hôte veut aussi bien dire celui qui reçoit que celui qui est reçue. Ça ne te parait pas totalement absurde ? **

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel tout en grognant avant de boire cul-sec son café. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Et l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, lancé dans le débat tout comme son frère la veille. Il allait grandement avoir besoin d'une autre tasse de café.

Cependant en allant se resservir, il ne fit pas attention et posa la main sur une petit flaque que Rory avait fait en versant l'eau dans la cafetière et qu'il avait décidé de laissé en état. Le contact avec le liquide ne surpris pas le loup et pourtant il ressenti comme des fourmis dans la paume de sa main. Il ne fut pas étonner de penser que le magicien avait utilisé autre chose que simplement de l'eau. Mais pourtant s'en avait tout l'air dans être. Le fourmillement quitta ses mains pour se retrouver dans ses jambes. La seconde suivante il se mit à perdre l'équilibre en tanguant en avant et en arrière avant de se ramasser sur le ventre comme un … et bien comme un Stiles.

Ça stoppa net Rory dans son discours qui venait de voire du coin de l'œil son ami tombé. Il se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du comptoir et pouffa de rire.

**Eh oui grincheux, le loup désigne aussi un poisson, **rigola-t-il.

Derek grogna comme jamais il avait grogné. Il était incapable de se relever, il faut savoir qu'il n'avait plus de jambes mais une queue de poisson aux écailles bleues à la place. Il venait de se retrouver transformer en loup-garou dans le sens marin du terme.


	35. Derek Hale, Megan Fox, même combat !

Bonne lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**Derek Hale, Megan Fox, même combat !**

Rory ouvrit la porte du loft en baillant, il venait de sortir d'une nuit de garde particulièrement ennuyante. Il se serait presque crû seul au monde tellement il y avait eu peu d'incident. Il aurait bien voulu regarder un film sur son ordinateur mais quand son patron n'est nul autre que son propre père, mieux valait éviter. Croyez-le, une fois il l'a fait et il dira simplement que maintenant il n'est plus motivé pour le faire.

Dans tous les cas, il était content de rentrer, une petite sieste avec deux ou trois rêves érotiques et il serait un homme neuf. Malheureusement pour accéder jusqu'à son lit, il allait devoir franchir quelques obstacles à commencer par son propre frère. Stiles était sagement assis sur le canapé en train de lire un de ses comics. Ça aurait été un comportement des plus banals, seulement si le grand frère n'avait pas choisis « sagement » comme vocabulaire pour le décrire. Si vous voulez l'avis de l'adjoint du shérif, mettre Stiles et Sage dans la même phrase c'était un signe annonciateur d'une apocalypse imminente.

**Stiles déjà levé ?** demanda-t-il, c'est vrai il n'était à peine sept heure du matin et on était samedi.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son frère et lui sourit. Un sourire qui fit grimacer le plus grand, manifestement Stiles l'attendait.

**Mon petit ami est un crétin,** répondit simplement le lycéen comme si c'était une explication claire.

**Ok,** soupira le premier fils du shérif, **t'as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer,** termina-t-il en laissant tomber ses affaires sur le sol avant d'aller de servir un verre d'eau comme par magie, il allait en avoir besoin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de boire de l'alcool, avait-il envie de soupirer, c'est trop injuste.

**Pour faire court,** commença à expliquer le plus jeune. **J'en ai marre d'être la femme dans mon couple.**

Rory l'arrête sur le champ en hurlant et en faisant tomber son verre contre le sol. Verre qui ne se brisa pas et rebondis pour revenir dans ses mains, vu que Derek avait cru bon de demander à son ami de les rendre incassable. Sur le coup, il avait été un peu vexé d'être traité de maladroit par sous-entendue.

Il était hors de questions que son petit frère tout innocent lui raconte ses prouesses sexuelles avec son dieu grec de petit ami. Qui par ailleurs on le rappelle, est son meilleur ami. Et dieu merci il n'était pas du genre à lui raconter explicitement ses exploits dans un lit.

**Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça,** s'offusqua Stiles. **En faites si un peu mais pas totalement. C'est juste qu'il se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais une demoiselle en détresse. Et vas-y qu'il vient me chercher à la sortie du lycée. Qu'il m'achète mes friandises préférées. Tiens, rien qu'hier il a foutu son poing dans la gueule d'un type juste parce qu'il m'avait traité de lopette.**

**Bah, c'est normal, non ? **demanda Rory.

**Mais je peux me défendre tout seul,** commença à chouiner l'adolescent. **Je suis plus proche du méchant sorcier de conte de fée que de la belle princesse. Alors je veux juste que tu dises à ton meilleur ami que de temps en temps j'aimerais faire le prince charmant qui protège les gros biscotos de son mec. S'il te plait.**

Bien qu'il se doute que ça allait lui retomber dessus, il accepta. Que pouvait faire-t-il d'autre ? Cependant il savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. D'ailleurs ça ne manqua pas son petit frère était limite en train de lui supplier comme si sa vie en dépendait d'attendre demain. Oui mais pourquoi ça ? Avait-il envie de lui demander en se disant qu'il s'était fait avoir, manifestement il y avait anguille sous roche.

Néanmoins il se fit interrompre par un Derek tous juste levé mais visiblement du pied gauche qui descendit en trombe dans la pièce principale. L'adjoint du shérif l'observa pour voir s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état. Et il le comprit du premier coup d'œil et alors se dépêcha de lui tourner le dos.

**Derek, **eut-il du mal à dire, **tes… seins sont… a l'air libre.**

En temps normal, ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir le secouriste descendre sans porter de t-shirt. Il comprenait aisément que quand on a un torse musclé aussi finement que le sien on avait envie de le montrer. Sauf que là ce n'était pas un torse à lui faire douter de sa virilité qu'il avait eu en face de lui mais bien un à lui là mettre au garde à vous. Mais en tout bien tout honneur, ça reste la nana … le mec de son petit frère, même si en ce moment il ressemblait étrangement à Megan Fox.

Le loup ou la louve soupira en baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine assez bien proportionnée, qu'il se dépêcha ensuite de dissimuler en croisant ses bras. Vaux mieux, vue que le plus vieux lui tournait le dos alors que le plus jeune était littéralement en train de glousser comme un dindon.

**Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?** exigea-t-il.

**Eh bien**, commença Rory vue qu'étrangement Stiles restait silencieux, signe annonciateur de l'apocalypse c'est lui qui vous le dit. **Je suis ravie quoique un peu dégouté d'apprendre que vous inverser les rôles de temps en temps. En tout cas rassurez-vous je serais le meilleur tonton cool au monde, mais ne faites pas moi son parrain, hors de question que ce garnement reçoive deux fois plus de cadeau de ma part,** termina-t-il en pointant le ventre de Derek.

Sur ceux il monta dans sa chambre, maintenant sa sieste ne pouvait plus attendre. Son ami le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers son petit ami effrayé. Il n'était pas genre à être effrayé pour un sous-entendu mais là il avait de quoi. Il était une femme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler d'une certaine mésaventure avec un sosie d'Ellen Paige. Et comme le dit si bien Rory, hier soir ils avaient inversé les rôles avec Stiles.

Ce n'est pas possible, il était enceint(e). Voyant l'expression de terreur qu'il n'avait jamais vue, Megan Fox ou non, s'afficher sur le visage de son grincheux à lui, le lycéen dû se résoudre à le rassurer à contrecœurs.

**T'inquiète,** soupira-t-il, **je me suis juste vengé parce que tu agis avec moi comme si j'étais une demoiselle sans défense. C'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame.**

La prochaine fois il attendrait que sa vengeance soit passée avant de demander l'aide de son frère, parce qu'il venait de tout gâcher.

* * *

Si certain veulent savoir pourquoi Megan Fox (et Ellen Page d'ailleurs), c'est juste qu'il y a longtemps je suis tombé sur une vidéo Sterek version femme avec un montage d'image de ces deux actrices. Mais désolé je n'ais pas le lien. Voila.


	36. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange---

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange … littéralement.**

Derek était nerveux, ce n'est pas possible que Stiles lui est déjà pardonné sans même s'être vengé, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Donc la conclusion c'était que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade qui dissimulait une vendetta des plus impitoyables. Mais le truc c'était qu'à part l'empoissonner avec de l'aconit, il ne voyait ce que son petit ami avait en tête. En même temps, il ne voyait jamais ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était impossible de toute façon.

Pour comprendre tout ça, il faut savoir que Stiles avait décidé dernièrement d'être la parfaite femme au foyer pour son petit grincheux à lui. Surprenant, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a encore deux semaines il hurlait au scandale parce que Derek faisait comme si il n'était qu'une demoiselle en détresse comme les autres. Mais bon connaissant le jeune homme, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. En fin de compte, il est juste passé à autre chose.

Donc la première étape avant de devenir la parfaite femme au foyer c'était de préparer le déjeuner de son amoureux. Et dire qu'il avait raté la tête d'ahurie du grincheux découvrant son déjeuner apparaitre au beau milieu de son casier à la caserne. Bah oui Stiles était toujours lycéen et toujours aussi lève tard, il ne pouvait pas se permette de passer chez le loup et son frère pour déposer le déjeuner amoureusement préparé. Harris l'aurait tué et pas qu'un peu. Et puis il avait des pouvoirs magiques alors comme on dit pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer.

Ce manège avait duré tout la semaine, jusqu'à vendredi plus précisément. Le jeune homme avait une heure de libre juste avant le déjeuner, alors il allait porter le déjeuner en mains propre. On passe rapidement les détails constitué de sourires gênés, de tentative d'empêcher Stiles d'entrer dans la caserne et de mine triste et désolé des collègues de Derek à son égard pour en arriver tout de suite à la conclusion. Le second fils du sheriff découvrant ses petits plats soigneusement et méticuleusement préparé … dans la poubelle.

La dispute qui s'en suit fut considéré par la population de Beacon Hills comme un tremblement de terre couplé à un ouragan. Les témoins de la scène ne pourraient même pas témoigner à l'avenir tellement sa partait dans tous les sens. Mais ils pourraient retenir, que Stiles avait osé dire que c'était la preuve que le plus vieux ne l'aimait pas réellement. Ce qui est injuste, ça les témoins pourrait en témoigner.

Il se trouve que Derek avait été très heureux de découvrit son déjeuner dans son casier, le lundi midi. Il s'était même installé avec fierté à la table de la caserne. Comme ça il allait pouvoir clouer le bec à ses camarades qui croyant pas à son histoire avec l'adolescent. Encore heureux qu'il est la bénédiction du paternel qui se trouve être aussi le sheriff de la ville, parce que sinon il y en a qui l'aurait dénoncé depuis un moment.

Mais le bonheur fut malheureusement de courte durée, car il se retrouva avec des aigreurs d'estomacs. Pour rappel il est un loup garou, il ne peut pas avoir d'aigreur d'estomacs sauf dut à l'ingestion d'aconit. Mais il y en avait pas dans le plat, croyez-le il a vérifié. Donc non, il devait se mettre à l'évidence point d'empoisonnement dut à des chasseurs à l'horizon même pas une petite vengeance de derrière les fagots de la part de Kate. Non, Stiles était tout simplement un mauvais cuisinier, peut-être même le pire au monde.

Ce que le loup lâcha malencontreusement pour tenter de s'expliquer, la réponse ne se fut guère attendre. Et même si tout risque de rupture avait été écarté, le loup n'en était pas sorti d'affaire. Du moins c'est qu'il avait cru et qu'il croyait toujours. Stiles devait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête pour avoir mis les petits plats dans les grand pour son frère et lui, pile le lendemain de leur dispute. Il y avait anguille sous roche, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour que tout soit parfait. La nappe était d'un blanc immaculé et avait été soigneusement repassé par le second fils du sheriff. Il avait sorti de la belle argenterie, qu'il avait soit dit en passant emprunté dans le vaisselier de la reine d'Angleterre à Buckingham Palace. Il avait même mit des chandeliers qu'il avait fini par retirer, Rory s'étant invité pour le repas.

L'adjoint du sheriff n'était pas tombé dans le panneau, il connaissait son frère comme personne. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il passe à autre chose sans chercher une seconde à se venger. Il n'y croyait pas un mot de son histoire de « t'as raison mon grincheux, je vais m'améliorer, je vais même m'aider de professionnel et tu vas te régaler ». Mon œil, oui, se disait Rory. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'aller voire par lui-même. Surtout que Stiles avait toujours été imaginatif dans ce qui est de ses vengeances. Il tenait à ne pas rater ça.

En tout cas pour ce qui est de l'aide de professionnel, il n'avait pas menti. Quand l'adjoint du sheriff et le secouriste étaient entrée, ils étaient tombé sur une scène des plus irréalistes. Stiles en train de cuisiner managée et conseillé par Gordon Ramsay, qui débitait plus de compliment et de mots doux à la minute qu'un bisounours. Totalement hallucinant, ça leur faisaient presque oublié que le lycéen était en train de cuisinier.

Pendant que le magicien termina ce qu'il avait à terminer, le gentil Ramsay invita les deux hommes à s'habiller pour diner. Trop surprit mais aussi très inquiet, ils c'était laissés tous les deux faire sans rien dire. Une fois redescendu, ils avaient remarqué que Ramsay était parti et que maintenant c'était Mercotte qui aida Stiles pour le dessert en lui distillant quelque astuce avec une pointe d'humour et d'autodérision. Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment rien laissé au hasard.

Voilà où se retrouvait le loup et le magicien, assit à table. Se demandant à qu'elle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas littéral. Avec le jeune homme fallait tout prévoir. Cependant Stiles ne laissait rien paraitre. Il affichait un masque de parfait maitre de maison à toute épreuve. D'un geste de la main il fit servir l'entrée dans de la porcelaine de chine serti d'un liseret d'or sur tout le pourtour. Tout en faisant cela, il annonça d'une voie claire, cristalline et parfaitement compréhensible, de quoi inquiété un peu plus ses invités.

**Velouté de potiron à l'échalote et ses mouillettes de foie gras aux inserts de figue accompagné d'un Saint Emilion de trente ans d'âge.**

Rory et Derek se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux se demandant s'ils devaient ou non gouter. L'adjoint du sheriff ne pouvait même pas se rassurer, en se disant qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec la dispute de la vielle. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il côtoyait son petit frère, ce dernier devait bien avoir trouvé deux ou trois grief contre lui qui nécessite une sentence immédiate.

D'un regard le lycéen invita son amoureux à commencer, le loup avait beau demandé silencieusement de l'aide à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules l'air de dire qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Lentement et avec prudence il prit une mouillette qu'il trempa dans le velouté, l'amenant ensuite à sa bouche. Néanmoins il ne là gouta pas tout de suite préférant humer son parfum pour tâche de deviner de quoi il en retournait.

A sa grande surprise le fumet qui envahit ses narines lui mit immédiatement l'eau à la bouche, c'était un défilé, non un carnaval d'odeur plus exquis les uns que les autres. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une vengeance en fin de compte. Peut-être que le jeune homme cherchait simplement à lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un bon cuisiner. Rassuré, Derek arracha avec les dents un morceau de la mouillette qui n'en avait pas demandé temps.

A peine qu'il avait commencé à mâcher, qu'il recracha immédiatement sans la moindre once d'élégance. Ce n'est pas que c'était mauvais, le peu qu'il avait gouté avait même l'air succulent, c'est juste que c'était froid, très froid même, carrément congeler. Ça avait tout l'air d'un glaçon recouvert de neige.

**Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, grincheux, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid,** lança le second fils du sheriff un rictus sur le coin des lèvres avant de prendre boire une gorgé de vin satisfait. **Je te rassure, je compte bien m'améliorer culinairement parlant. Néanmoins pendant quelque temps, même brulant ou bouillant tout ce que tu mettre entre tes si séduisantes lèvres sera froid. Y compris … ma modeste personne.**

**Stiles, image,** gémit un Rory dégouté mettant sans main devant lui, ne pouvant plus regarder son petit frère en face.

**Oh je suis bête, j'ai oublié le sel, **conclu le plus jeune et le plus heureux de la pièce.

Il se leva pour retourner dans la cuisine, laissant son amoureux « savourer sa défaite » avait-il envie de dire. En tout cas, il y en avait bien un qui savourais, Rory se régalait, son frère l'avait épargné et cette entrée se révélait être une merveille. Mais pour ce qui est du reste il était un peu déçue, au moins il pouvait en tirer une note réconfortante pour son ami.

**Voie les choses du bon côté, tu le pousse dans ses retranchement,** déclara-t-il alors que le secouriste le regardait avec son expression, laisse-moi tranquille où je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents. **Il te sort du réchauffé, il avait cinq ans la première fois qu'il m'a fait ce coup là. d'ailleurs je te conseil de manger mexicain ses prochains jours, les plats épicé froid son étonnamment bon.**


End file.
